Being with who you should be
by Danni1989
Summary: Haley is married to Ryan Meyer.  But when he is away, she has a one night stand with his best friend Nathan Scott.  Will it be more than that, even when Haley finds out she s pregnant.  RATED M:  BEWARE SOME VERY SMUTTY PARTS
1. Chapter 1

Ryan Meyer kissed his wife one year goodbye as he zipped up his duffel bag. Ryan had a medical conference in Ohio, and he would be gone for 3 days..

"I love you Haley, if you need anything while I'm gone, make sure you call Nathan. I told him to keep an eye out for you while I'm gone." he told her.

"I love you too. Have a safe flight." she replied.

Nathan was Ryan's long time best friend. They had known each other since they were young. Nathan was more or less a part of the family, Haley loved him like a brother. He always looked out for her, and he was always the first person she would call if she needed anything. Once Ryan had left, Haley walked through the house and tidied up. There was really nothing better to do. She occupied herself with menial tasks such as folding laundry. She picked up the phone, and dialled her parents number, it always made her feel less lonely to talk to her parents. After she talked to them for a few minutes she hung up, her parents no matter the calming influence they had over her, they still infuriated her sometimes. They thought that Ryan wasn't the man for her, that one day she would meet this elusive dream guy and live happily ever after. Haley didn't believe in "dream guys" or love at first sight. She believed in safety, and a calm kind of love. The kind of love she had with Ryan.

Two days had passed, Haley started to feel really lonely. So instinctively she picked up the phone and called Nathan. She invited him over for dinner, and he readily accepted. Nathan arrived thirty minutes later armed with a bottle of wine. He uncorked it, and poured some into two glasses while Haley portioned out the grilled chicken. Haley was excited for this dinner, mainly for the conversation, but for something else that Haley couldn't identify. After they had cleaned up their plates, the two of them went to sit by the fire. Haley confessed how she was lonely whenever Ryan left town. Ryan was gone quite a bit because he went to every medical conference he could, no matter where it was. Haley was appalled to feel a tear glide down her face. She was used to being strong, and unemotional. Nathan seen the tear, and wiped it away from her eyes. His eyes were tender as he put his arms around her, willing to let all her tears out.

"It's okay, Haley. You can cry. Just let down your guard for a couple minutes" he begged her.

Haley obliged, and very quickly big fat tears were rolling down her face, soaking Nathan's shirt.

They stayed like that for a long time. When she was all cried out, she lifted her head and looked in Nathan's eyes. Nathan seen a beautiful girl who needed to be loved. Nathan had liked Haley since Ryan had started dating her. He knew all along that Ryan was wrong for Haley, he could feel it. So since that relationship started, Nathan had stood by and watched. He cared so much about Haley, but he buried his feelings about her, so that she could make a life with his best friend. So it shocked Nathan when Haley craned her neck, and reached up and kissed him. The kiss burned his lips, it was so passionate.

"Haley, what are you doing?" he asked her.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." she whispered, before getting up and running upstairs to her bedroom.

Nathan got up to follow her. He found her sitting in hers and Ryan's bedroom. He walked right up to her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry Nathan" she said.

"It's okay, you just took me by surprise." he told her honestly.

"No its not. It's not ok-" he cut her off by kissing her as passionately as he could.

She didn't try to break the kiss. She couldn't. Instead her lips parted to invite him in. His tongue darted into her mouth, and his tongue competed with her own. Haley wasn't thinking "this is wrong", she was thinking "this feels so right." He broke the kiss, but her lips stayed on his skin. Trailing between his jaw down to his throat. With a moan, he pulled her lips back to his. Haley ended up being the first one to break the kiss this time, and Nathan's lips moved south. He sucked at her neck, leaving little red spots all over the place. Haley started on the buttons to Nathan's shirt. She got through the buttons pretty quickly considering she was slightly distracted. Nathan shrugged out of his shirt, and Haley moved her lips down to kiss his chest. She traced the lines of his taut stomach with her tongue, and Nathan shivered in anticipation. Nathan reached up and pull Haley's shirt over her head, to reveal a black bra that barely concealed the mounds that were her breasts. Nathan could feel a stirring in his crotch. Haley leaned down and kissed Nathan hungrily, as he fiddled with the clasp of her bra. Her bra fell to the bed when he got it undone. He moved his lips, and lightly nibbled on each of her nipples, sending ripples of desire through her body. Ryan had never made her feel like this. Haley kissed his stomach right down to where his jeans started, and with a flick of her thumb she had the button on his jeans undone. She could see his erection through his jeans, and it turned her on considerably. He helped her maneuver him out of his jeans, and out of his boxers. And his ramrod straight erection jabbed outwards. Haley took him in her hands and started pumping it. Nathan moaned loudly, and Haley took it as a sign to continue. She leaned her mouth down and licked him, from the shaft to the tip of his penis. He shuddered with desire. She then took him in her mouth until he came. Once he was done, he flipped her over and undid the button on her jeans and slid his hands under the waist band, sliding the jeans to the floor. All that was left was a little black lace thong, that revealed more than it hid. She gently removed the thong, and he went down on her. First he stuck one finger inside of her and she shivered uncontrollably. He stuck three more fingers inside of her. She moaned dejectedly when he removed them. But when moaned loud when he stuck his tongue inside of her. She felt him lick he clit.

She moaned "I want you inside of me, now" to him. She new she was getting close. Nathan took his erection and positioned it close to her entrance. Not having any patience, she grabbed him and eased him gently inside of her. She then rolled over so she was on top. She rocked her hips in a circular motion, and watched as Nathan's eyes rolled back in his head. Out of nowhere, he turned her around so he was on top again. He plunged deeper and deeper into her, until she felt her climax hit. It was sudden, and it took them both by surprise. He came inside of her, and clutched her until he had that strength to move. They spent the rest of the night in each others arms. Haley had never felt better.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Haley woke up in the arms of Nathan. But oddly for her, she didn't feel guilty about what happened the night before. She hadn't felt that way in so long. She hadn't felt like that since before she met Ryan. Haley knew she loved Ryan, and she honestly couldn't imagine her life without him, but last night had made her think "Ryan who?" A couple minutes later, Haley felt Nathan stir. She hoped that he wouldn't regret what happened between them last night.

"Good morning" she told him smiling.

"Good morning" he replied kissing her nose.

They stayed silent for a couple minutes until Haley's stomach growled.

"Oooh, I guess I worked up an appetite last night" she said laughing.

"Well then, I should make you some breakfast then" he told her.

He climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts, and headed downstairs. Haley was worried, she knew this couldn't continue beyond today, as Ryan was coming home tomorrow, but part of her wanted it to continue. She couldn't hurt Ryan, he had been so good to her. Even with all his travelling, he was really good to her. Tired of all that deliberating, she got out of bed and put on a robe. She then followed the scent of grilling bacon to where Nathan was cooking her breakfast.

"So, I was thinking. I really don't want to hurt Ryan, so we cant keep this up. I'm sorry. I really enjoyed last night, and dreamed about it for years. But Ryan is my best friend is Ryan, you're husband. We cant continue this."

"I know. I love Ryan, and I cant imagine my life without him. You are a important part of our lives. And I wouldn't risk your friendship with Ryan. It's too important."

Haley was relieved that it ended so easily, but part of her was sad that he didn't want to continue this. She knew she would miss him when Ryan came home. As they were eating their breakfast, they heard a car door slam. Nathan and Haley both looked up, they both knew who it was. Nathan ran and grabbed his shirt from the bedroom, so he was fully clothed when Ryan came in. They were sitting at the table in an innocent fashion when Ryan came in the door.

"Hey baby, hey Nathan" he came into the kitchen, and leaned in to kiss Haley.

"Hey, how was your trip?" she asked.

"It was good. So Nathan took care of you, I see." he told her.

"Oh yeah, he was great" she replied.

"Good. Thanks Nathan for keeping an eye on my girl while I was gone" he told Nathan honestly.

"Haha. But I better get going, I'll see you guys soon" he told them while standing up and grabbing his keys.

Haley found it troubling how Nathan just got up and left. She had a sinking feeling that Nathan was going to keep his distance from now on, after what happened last night. Ryan didn't see anything wrong with what had conspired there. Haley continued to eat in silence until Ryan broke the silence.

"Ummm, baby I was thinking that maybe we should have a baby. I mean we've been married a year, and I think we should start trying for a baby."

"Ryan, I'm not ready for a baby. I don't want a baby right now." she told him honestly.

"Haley what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just not ready for a baby" she explained.

With that the conversation ended, and life went back to the way it always had been.

It had been two weeks since her tryst with Nathan, and she hadn't seen or heard from him. Ryan was concerned about this fact, so he called him up to invite him for dinner. Nathan agreed and said he would be there at 6. Haley had been feeling nauseous all day, and she was late. Haley had never been late a day in her life. So in order to put her fears to rest she booked an appointment with her doctor to get a pregnancy test. She was way to nervous to do a home pregnancy test because Ryan could find it, and that would be bad. Her appointment was at 5:30, so she got ready, and tried to keep her feelings bottled up for Ryan.

At 5:00 Haley grabbed her purse and car keys, and told Ryan she had an appointment and would be home in a couple hours. He looked concerned but let her go. He trusted Haley completely. When Haley got to the doctors office, she was noticeably shaking. The nice lady at the desk showed her right into the room. After about 20 minutes, the doctor came in. She did some tests, and sent Haley on her way, telling her they would call in a couple hours with the results. She drove home, feeling slightly better. She knew that in a couple hours she would know for sure whether or not she was having a baby. When she pulled into the driveway, she saw Nathan's car parked on the street, and butterflies started fluttering in her stomach. She was afraid to see him, but at the same time, she was thrilled to see the man she had slept with two weeks before.

When she walked in the front door, she saw them sitting on the couch watching a basketball game. She couldn't understand their preoccupation with the game, but tried to tolerate for them. Nathan played basketball professionally for the Charlotte Bobcats, and he was good at it.

"Haley, come watch this with us" Ryan called from the living room.

"Actually, I'm gonna go make dinner" she replied. She needed something to keep her busy until the phone rang.

Haley busied herself chopping vegetables precisely, and grilling chicken to perfection. Anything to keep her mind occupied. She nearly jumped out of her skin, when the phone rang. Ryan answered the phone, and called when he found it was for Haley. Haley rushed to the phone, desperate to know her fate. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard the two words she'd been dreading, "you're pregnant."

Haley served the dinner like a robot, she had no emotions, her conversation was minimal. It was obvious something was very wrong. Nathan was very concerned about Haley, he idly wondered if her and Ryan were having problems. But even if they were, it really wasn't his place to deal with it. So instead he just watched Haley, while she played with her food, almost unwilling to eat.

Haley couldn't believe they could have been so careless. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that the baby was Nathan's. She knew she had to tell him, she just had no idea how. She didn't know how he would react, she knew nothing about what would happen. Unable to keep up the happy façade any longer, she stood up and went outside to the deck.

Ryan was shocked at his wife's behaviour. He had never seen her act like that before, and it worried him. He was relieved when Nathan volunteered to go outside and talk to her, Ryan had no idea what he would say to her, if it was him going to talk to her. Nathan went outside and took the chair to Haley's left. He saw a tear glide down her cheek, he hated seeing her cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Nothing, I'm fine" she replied automatically.

"I don't believe you Haley, I know you better than that. Tell me what's really bothering you" he urged her gently.

"Ryan wants to have a baby, but I cant" she said carefully.

"Why not? Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"No, physically I am fine. What were we thinking not using protection that night?" she asked him.

"Why, you're not…you're not pregnant are you?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, I am. And I'm 100% sure that it's not Ryan's. We haven't had sex in almost a month." she told him.

"Oh my God. You're sure?" he said, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, I went to the doctor today, and she even gave me the three most likely days I would have conceived, and that night was the only one I had had sex on" she explained.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna be a father" he said not believing it.

"Yeah. I just don't know what to do, I mean, I am keeping the baby, but I don't know what to do" she confessed with another tear rolling down.

"We have to tell Ryan, Hales. Or you could let him believe that the baby is his, its your choice." he said.

"I cant do that, this is your child. We have to tell him sometime. Just not tonight." she said.

"Ok. Not tonight." he agreed.

Together they walked back into the house. Haley felt better having been honest with Nathan about what was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, i do not condone cheating under any circumstances. But i thought the story line would be interesting. And i dont own anything but my ideas.**

* * *

The next morning, Haley woke up feeling bad about not telling Ryan about her infidelity. She was relieved, however about telling Nathan. He needed to know, if was right for him to know about his baby. Ryan was still sleeping beside her, so she quietly got out of bed and went to call Nathan. It had only been last night since she told Nathan that she wanted to wait to tell Ryan, but she had now changed her mind. Ryan needed to know as soon as possible. So she went downstairs to the kitchen to call Nathan. Nathan agreed to come over that afternoon so they could tell Ryan together. Nathan didn't want her to go through that alone, because it was his fault as much as it was hers, and Ryan would be upset, hurt and quite possible angry. Nathan felt very protective over Haley, and he wanted to beside her when she told him about that night, and the pregnancy. Nathan told her he would come over at 3:00. Relieved, Haley went upstairs to shower, and get ready for the day.

Although she knew no one could tell she was pregnant, she still felt self conscious. Haley was happy when Ryan didn't notice anything different about her, until 3 she sat at her desk and marked essays that her high school students had handed in on Friday. Haley was a grade 11 and 12 literature teacher, she loved it. It gave her something to do during the day, when Ryan was gone.

Finally 3 o'clock came, and Nathan rang the doorbell, which was something he rarely, if ever did. Nathan was nervous about tonight. There was something about potentially losing ones best friend, that wracked your nerves a little bit. Nathan was glad when Haley answered the door, he noticed that she looked just as nervous as he felt. Ryan was sitting on the living room chair when they walked in the living room. Haley sat down across the couch from Nathan, maintaining an air of innocence. He saw her take a deep breath, and turn towards her husband.

"Ryan, I need to tell you something." she began.

"Ok, babe you can tell me anything, you know that" he replied concerned.

"I know that, I do. But this is bad, it will probably hurt you, and I don't want to do that" she said quietly.

"Just tell me what's wrong Haley" he insisted.

Nathan looked on because Haley told him, she wanted to be the one to tell him. That it was her responsibility.

Quietly, Haley began telling the story "Last time you were away. When you went to Ohio for the three nights. One of those nights I was unfaithful to you. I spent the night with Nathan. And I know I betrayed you, but please let me explain. I was lonely. I missed you."

"So you screwed my best friend. Clearly there's no one in the world that I can trust. My wife and my best friend were carrying on an illicit affair behind my back. This is just great." Ryan ranted.

"Hey. Calm down" Nathan insisted.

"Calm down? You screwed my wife, probably more than once. You all I know, you slept with her every time I've been away."

"No. That was the only time Ryan" Haley intervened.

"Then why would you tell me that. Are you so insistent on hurting me? What difference does it make, it was a one night stand wasn't it?" he asked.

"Because there's something else. Something that makes it worse. " she explained.

"What could be worse than you sleeping with my best friend?" he inquired.

"I'm pregnant, and I'm 100% sure that the baby is his." she said.

Ryan's face went white as a ghost. "You're having his baby, but you refused to have mine." he demanded.

"Ryan, none of it was planned. You have to believe me." she begged.

"How can I believe anything you have to say anymore. I- I cant take this. This isn't fair to me. I want a divorce. And I want you out of this house tonight." he demanded angrily.

A tear rolled down Haley's face and she begged him "don't be like this please. This is my home. I don't want to leave."

"Well, why don't you do sleep with my former best friend again. Pack a bag and get out of my house, or so help me God I will throw you out" he yelled.

A small sob, escaped Haley's mouth, and an enraged Ryan glared at her.

"How dare you, even cry about this. You weren't the one that was betrayed Haley."

Nathan walked up to Haley, and put his arm around her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "Hey, you can stay with me. I'll take care of you. Let's go Hales."

He pulled her towards the door, while Ryan stood there shaking in anger.

Ryan watched them walk out to Nathan's car. He noticed she didn't even pack a bag. He watched as Nathan opened her car door, and shut it once she was safely inside. Nathan then ran around to his side of the car and jumped in. He then saw, Nathan put his arms around Haley, while she sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan pulled into his driveway, and helped Haley out of the car. At least she had stopped crying. It had been a long day, and it was only 4:00. He unlocked the front door, and escorted Haley into the living room. She sat down on the couch, and Nathan went to get her a glass of water. She took a drink of the water and leaned against Nathan's side. Instinctively he put his arm around her shoulder.

It was odd, after everything she went through that afternoon, she felt safe in Nathan's arms. She felt happy even. Every minute that passed, she felt more open to the divorce, as long as she could be with Nathan. Haley found that she could fall for Nathan Scott so easily. Haley leaned over and kissed Nathan right on the lips, which surprised him. Haley pulled away. Nathan was so not done kissing her, so he leaned in a kissed her again. She was completely responsive to his kiss. He pushed his tongue against her bottom lip, urging her to open her mouth up to him. Which she did automatically. Their tongues were tangling playfully, and he slid his tongue to the back of her mouth, deepening the kiss. Haley shifted so she was sitting in Nathan's lap, and she could feel him getting stiff under her. She had to break the kiss to get some air, but his lips never left her skin. He sucked on her neck, hard enough she was sure he was going to leave marks on her skin. Haley didn't care, the marks wouldn't bother her, scarf's existed for a reason. Haley wrapped her legs around Nathan's waist. She whispered "take me upstairs" in his ear. Nathan responded immediately and he picked her up and carried her up the stairs. Once in his bedroom, he laid her down on his king sized bed without breaking the kiss. Haley shocked him, buy rolling over and reversing their positions. She pulled his shirt up over his head, and kissed all the way down while simultaneously undoing his belt and the button on his jeans. Nathan helped her get his jeans and boxers off and she continued kissing all the way down his body. She held him in her hands and started rubbing it. She leaned over and licked him from the base all the way up to the tip, and Nathan moaned. He was almost ready to cum, when she did that. He rolled her over, and took his turn undressing her. He peeled her shirt off, and undid her bra. Clothes were starting to cover the floor, but no one cared. She lifted her hips so he could pull her jeans and thong off. His hand slid down her thighs, and a ripple of desire coursed through her body. With all the clothes on the floor, nothing was holding them back. But first, Nathan leaned down and flicked his tongue over her clit, and Haley's back arched and she moaned in pleasure.

"No, I need you inside of me now. Please" she begged.

He placed his cock at her entrance, and pushed just the tip inside of her. He enjoyed teasing her a little bit, the pleasure on her face was almost too much for him. So he leaned over and fastened his lips to hers, and started thrusting. He broke the kiss and moved down to pay attention to her breasts. He put his lips around her nipple, and sucked and nibbled. That sensation almost sent Haley over the edge. He turned his attention to the other breast, while his hand played with the other one, and he nibbled on the nipple. With one final hard thrust he was completely inside of her. She felt so complete with him inside of her, and she would stay like that forever if she could. She bent her knees, and pulled her legs up so he would have better access to hit all her pleasure spots. He started rocking his hips, and she couldn't take anymore. She hit her climax, as her walls started contracting, and she let out one of the loudest orgasm's Nathan had ever heard. Which brought on Nathan's climax, he silenced his orgasm by locking his lips with Haley's, he released all of him, into Haley. After it was all done, they stayed like that for a few minutes. Then reluctantly, Nathan pulled himself out of Haley, and rolled beside her.

He held her in his arms for a while, after what they just shared. It was silent until Nathan's stomach growled. They laughed.

"Well, it sounds like I worked up an appetite after that" he said laughing.

"It seems" she replied.

"Well then, why don't I go and make us some dinner, and I'll bring it back up here to us?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll come down with you and we can make dinner together, what do you say?" she asked.

"That sounds great" he said smiling.

He pulled on a pair of shorts on, and Haley grabbed one of his jerseys, and put that on. Nathan just stared at her wearing nothing but one of his jerseys. She looked incredibly hot, he doubted anyone ever looked better than Haley did at that moment wearing nothing but a jersey that barely cleared her ass. Seeing her like that kind of turned him on again. She followed him into the kitchen, and started digging through the cupboards and fridge. They ended up settling for grilled cheese sandwiches, because Nathan was too hungry to wait for something better. They ended up sitting on the living room floor eating until the door bell rang. Nathan answered to find Ryan standing there holding 2 giant suitcases filled. Nathan sighed and invited Ryan in.

When Ryan seen Haley dressed in one of Nathan's jersey's it was pretty obvious what they had been doing.

"Hmmm, I see you move fast Haley. I just tell you I want a divorce a couple hours ago, and you're already in bed with someone else. Very classy." he seethed.

"I don't see how its any of your business Ryan. Like you said we're getting a divorce, so this doesn't concern you." she retorted.

"Well, regardless. I brought you all your things, I didn't want them cluttering my house any longer. There's more in the car, I'll go grab the bags." he said while walking back to his car.

He came back armed with 4 garbage bags filled with her clothes and dropped them on the floor.

"I'll just leave this stuff here until you find a new place to live in Haley" he said.

"Actually, Haley is going to be living here with me. I love her, and I have for years." Nathan interrupted.

"Oh, and I'm going to be needing that ring back, you don't deserve that ring anymore." he snapped.

Haley tossed the ring at him and wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist. It was hard to keep a clear mind while staring at him shirtless. Ryan stalked out of the front door and slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 5 months, and Ryan had just returned to Tree Hill. Upon a suggestion from one of his friends, he went away for a few months, to figure things out, after the divorce. The divorce went smoothly, Haley wanted nothing from him, so she just signed the papers and so did he, then if was over. Ryan travelled Europe for 5 months, now that he was back, he was ready to let everything go. He was happy. He didn't hate Haley or Nathan anymore. He hoped they were happy, and he kind of wanted to see them. They deserved to be happy, and he felt happy being the one who got two people who were perfect for each other. Ryan was sitting at a café, drinking a cappuccino, when he saw them come in. They were holding hands, and laughing. Haley was glowing, and she hard a rather large baby bump. She looked beautiful. They didn't see him, they were too busy ogling at each other. With a wave of confidence, he got up and walked over to their table.

Nathan bristled when he saw Ryan walk to their table. Haley noticed his preoccupation and turned around to see Ryan walking towards them. She hadn't seen him since the divorce was finalized. She noticed he was smiling.

"Hey you guys, I just wanted to come by and apologize for the way I acted before. You guys look happy together, and I should have reacted the way I did. I have never seen you so happy before Haley." he said.

Haley was not expecting an apology, she looked over at Nathan and she saw the shocked expression on his face.

"Do you want to sit with us, Ryan" she asked politely.

"Sure, that would be nice" he replied.

Nathan glanced down at his watch and realized he was late for an appointment down the street he had to get to.

"Hey babe, I have to go, I'll be right back, I have a ten minute appointment down the street. I'll be right back. Ryan do you want to come with me, I kinda want to talk to you." he asked.

"Sure" Ryan answered.

They left their coffee's on the table with Haley and ran to Nathan's appointment.

"So what are we doing Nathan" Ryan asked curiously.

"First, I want to apologize about what happened between us, but I also want to tell you I don't take it back. I'm in love with Haley. But I am sorry about what it did to you, and our friendship." he told Ryan.

"Nate, its okay. I got over it a while ago, and besides you and Haley are happier than me and Haley ever were. Don't worry about it. You know, we could always give that friendship thing a try again, I miss hanging out with you, watching basketball or whatever." he confessed.

"That would be great man, and now to answer your first question, we are going to pick up the engagement ring I ordered for Haley a while ago. I want to marry her sometime." he told Ryan.

"Wow, has she told her parents about everything yet?" Ryan asked.

"No, she has been avoiding her family's calls since everything happened." Nathan confessed.

They got to the jewellery store and walked in and the clerk greeted them. Nathan told him that he was picking up an order for Scott, and the clerk went to the back room and grabbed the rings. Nathan had gotten a wedding band made at the same time, so that the rings matched. Nathan paid the inordinate amount of money for the rings and they made their way back to the café.

Nathan snuck up on Haley and put his hands on her shoulder. She jumped and smacked his shoulder. Ryan sat down on the chair next to Nathan and smacked his shoulder, telling him to ask Haley.

Nathan smiled at Ryan and then at Haley.

"Hales, I want to ask you something." he said nervously.

Haley had never seen Nathan like this so she replied "you can ask me anything."

"Okay. I have never ever done this before. Honestly, I have never fallen in love before, but I did with you. I love you Haley, and I want to know if you'll do me the honour of being my wife. Will you marry me Haley Meyer?" he asked her and pulled out the engagement ring and opened the box.

"Oh My God! It is beautiful Nathan. Oh my God. Yes, yes of course I will marry you. I love you so much." she told him with tears in her eyes.

Nathan took the ring, and slid it one the fourth finger of her left hand and wrapped his arms around her. Haley leaned out of his embrace, to kiss him. She hoped the kiss wouldn't make Ryan uncomfortable, because they all seemed to be getting along so well.

"Congratulations, Haley and Nathan. I am so happy for you guys" Ryan enthused. He shook Nathan's hand, and smacked him on the back, and leaned over and kissed Haley's cheek. They paid their bill and went home. Haley had to prepare to go to work tomorrow, and she wanted to get the essays marked so she could hand them back. Nathan invited Ryan over to play basketball or something. Nathan was really missing basketball, because he took the season off to help Haley through the pregnancy, and to deal with a nagging back injury. Ryan readily accepted, and he followed them home.

The next morning, Haley woke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She turned it off, so she wouldn't wake Nathan. He was sleeping on his stomach, and if was all Haley could do not to stay in bed all day. She turned on the shower, and stepped in. She had to endure another day of wrestling with high school students, but Nathan had to spend the day wrestling with building a closet in the baby's room. He was admittedly no good at using tools, but he promised one way or another it would be done by the time she got home that afternoon. On her way out the door, she grabbed a bagel and went to work.

Her first class was very rowdy, she couldn't get them to calm down. She could see this was going to be a long day. They didn't take pity on her because she was pregnant, they tortured her more because of it. It didn't help that the baby would not stop kicking. By the time the class ended, she had zero patience left. When her grade 12 Literature class came in, they sat at their desks and waited to be instructed to do something. At least this was the final class before lunch. She would then have an hour of relaxation before 3 more hours of bad high school students. She handed back the essays, and put them to work on their independent study of Romeo and Juliet. The class was quiet and she was able to focus on other work that she needed to get done.

About a half hour before the class ended, there was a knock at her door. She urged whoever it was to come in. It was a flower delivery person, and he brought in the most beautiful vase of white calla lilies, she had ever seen. She tipped the delivery guy, and read the card. Tears pooled in her eyes when she read the note Nathan, had put with the flowers. It said "To my beautiful fiancé, I love you so much, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you that this morning. So I had to find a way to tell you anyways. I will never tire of saying that to you. You are my forever, my always and my eternity. I'll still be loving you at the end of time. Have a good day, I'll see you soon."

Her class, since they seen the flowers, started inquiring about who they were from. She told them that they were from her fiancé.

Kayla a student in her class asked "I thought you were married?"

"No, I got divorced 5 months ago, and now I'm engaged to a new guy" she explained.

Kayla asked again " Well then who's baby are you pregnant with?"

"My fiancé's baby. I'm six months along. Now there's only ten minutes left in class, so you guys can pack up your things." she said.

Someone knocked on her door again, and she told them to come in again. When was so happy when it was Nathan who opened the door, with two bags from a deli down the street. She was looking forwards to this lunch because all she brought was the bagel from home. This smelled delicious. Some of the boys in the class stared in awe at Nathan.

"You're Nathan Scott" one boy said.

"Yeah. I am Nathan Scott." he replied.

"You play for the Charlotte Bobcats" another boy said.

"Yeah." Nathan replied again.

"You are marrying our teacher" another student said.

"Yeah I am marrying your teacher, which makes me the luckiest man alive" he said.

"Can I have you're autograph?" another student said.

"Sure, after class. I am going to sit over here, and become invisible until class is over. I'm sure Ms. Meyer has things she wants to tell you." he explained.

When the bell rang, half the class walked up to Nathan with hats, and paper, and shirts and jerseys, and many other items. Nathan snatched a sharpie off Haley's desk and sat on the edge of the desk and started signing items for the students. When the class was empty Nathan opened the bags of food he brought with them, and started handing out food. The lunch was delicious and it drastically improved Haley's day. The day went better once, lunch was over. Her classes went by quickly.

Nathan had given up on assembling the shelves, and he called Ryan and begged him to come and help him. Ryan arrived and it only took him 15 minutes to assemble the shelves. Nathan had offered him dinner to help. Haley got home, and figured out immediately realized that Ryan must have helped Nathan with the shelves. She walked up and kissed Nathan, placed her flowers on the counter, then went and hugged Ryan. She whispered "thanks for helping with the shelves in his ears."

Ryan laughed. Ryan hung out until late that evening. When Ryan left they retired upstairs to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for all the great reviews. Sorry its been a couple of days since i updated, i have been crazy busy. I am hoping to have another chapter up today. **

* * *

As her due date quickly approached, Haley grew more and more irritable. The smallest things could set her off. That part of the pregnancy annoyed the hell out of Nathan. Along with the mood swings and irritability, her sex drive increased drastically. It didn't matter where she was, if her body told her that she wanted sex, she would call him, and of course he would be there. Nathan thoroughly enjoyed that part of the pregnancy, and he hoped she would still be the same after she had the baby. Nathan rolled over and seen her sprawled out across their bed, she was still naked from the actions from the night before. It nearly made him hard again just thinking about what they did last night. He was interrupted from his reverie when Haley rubbed her foot against his cock, which got him aroused almost immediately. He knew she was awake, and he knew that she was enjoying the reaction her actions were getting from him. He put his hand around her hips and pulled her toward him, his fully aroused cock pushed into the small of her back. She turned her neck to the side, and kissed Nathan passionately, her tongue grazed his bottom lip asking for entrance. He quickly obliged and her tongue darted into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. Nathan realized he was teetering over the edge, and he shoved his rigid cock, into her from behind. Since, taking her from behind was the most comfortable position for her at the moment. Her baby bump made it almost possible to enter her from the front. After they both climaxed, he wrapped his arms around her, and just held her.

When he finally had the energy to get out of bed, he went downstairs and made them both breakfast. He made waffles, and brought them upstairs and placed the tray of food on the end table and wrote a note saying he went out for a jog, and would be back in a bit.

Haley woke up, she seen the tray of food on the table and smiled to herself. She read his note, and smiled to herself, she had the greatest fiancé in the world. She loved him more than life, she loved her unborn child too, it was his, it was hers, this baby was theirs, and she couldn't wait to meet it. Haley didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, she wanted it to be a surprise. Haley ate her breakfast hungrily, and went to have a shower. The hot water trailing down her body felt so good. After she was done, she got out, dried off and put on a maternity dress that Brooke had made for her. She loved the feel of the light material on her body. Her good day ended when her cell phone started ringing. She glanced at the caller ID, and saw that it was her grandma. Haley's grandma was intense, she would not be happy, when she found out about Haley cheating on Ryan, and conceiving the baby with Nathan. She answered the phone hesitantly Her grandma told her that she was going to be at her house, in 10 minutes and that Haley had some explaining to do.

Haley started pacing around the living room, while trying to get in touch with Nathan. Nathan was good in a crisis, and this was a crisis. Haley's grandma Irene lived her life by the bible, and the bible really frowned on cheating, and conceiving a child before marriage. Haley did both those things, she had no idea how she was going to explain her way out of this one. Haley also didn't have a whole lot of time to figure it out either as while she was pacing, the door bell rang. Reluctantly, Haley opened the front door, to the judgemental face of Grandma Irene. Politely, Haley welcomed her into the house, took her jacket and hung it up in the closet, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Grandma was watching her every move, judging her. It was a really nerve-wracking experience. Haley thanked her lucky stars when Nathan walked through the door, but felt bad when Irene's reproachful eyes became fixed on him. Ignoring her, Nathan sidled up and gave Haley a passionate but small kiss and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He leaned in and kissed her temple, and then pulled her over to the couch to talk to her grandma.

"Hales, be brave. She cant be that bad, babe. And I'll help you through this, we'll go through it together. Okay?" he whispered in her ear, before taking his seat right beside her.

Haley nodded her agreement.

"So, this is the infamous Nathan Scott huh? The Nathan Scott that ruined by granddaughters perfect marriage, to a perfect man." Irene said calmly.

"I will not apologize for what I did. And it really isn't any of your business what happened back then, And I don't need you telling me that I am not good enough for Haley. I am good enough at that myself." Nathan spat back at her, forgetting any politeness he intended on earlier.

"Grandma, I also will not apologize. I fell out of love with Ryan, I'm not even sure if I ever loved him, and I fell in love with Nathan. I have never been happier, and if you don't want to be happy with us, then get out of our lives" Haley told her grandma.

"Well, you know who behaviour was sinful, engaging in sexual activity before marriage, not only that, but conceiving a child before marriage, and cheating on your poor defenceless husband." Irene told Haley,

Haley couldn't stop a tear from rolling down her face, she tried to brush it away before Nathan saw it. The last thing she needed was for Nathan to go off on her, that would just make things worse.

"Well, Grandma, technically, I was married when I conceived my first child, I just wasn't married to the guy I conceived it with. So technically the only sin I committed was the fact that I cheated on Ryan." Haley retorted, starting to get angry.

"And although it really isn't your business, Nathan and I are engaged. We are getting married sometime after the baby arrives. Does that make you happy?" Haley told Irene angrily.

Nathan sensing Haley's growing anger put a soothing hand on her back and rubbed circles on her spine. This calmed Haley down enough to tell her grandma " Nathan and I are happy. We love each other, and we love our unborn baby. If you cant be happy with us, then you don't need to be in our life. I don't want you ruining this for us.`` Haley said calmly, leaning into Nathan for emphasis.

With that, Irene got up, grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

After everyone left that night, Haley and Nathan just sat on the couch reliving what happened earlier that day. Haley was disappointed that her grandma reacted like that. It wasn't like falling in love with someone was a cardinal sin, although cheating on Ryan was a mistake. But if Ryan was over it, then everybody should be. She snuggled in closer to Nathan, and he held her tighter. She laid her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. In Haley's mind, there was nothing better than snuggling up with Nathan. It went well, until a sharp pain went through Haley's abdomen. She ignored it, until it happened again. Nathan heard her gasp.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just got a sharp pain through my stomach. But its alright, I feel ok now." she insisted.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"I think so, I'll let you know if it happens again. Okay?" he reasoned.

"Ok." he said, still concerned. He lightly kissed her temple.

About 20 minutes later, another sharp pain through her stomach, this one was worse than all the other ones, and tears came to her eyes. Nathan noticed this and looked at her and immediately, worry creasing his handsome features.

"Ok, Nathan, I think we should go to the hospital. I think I'm having the baby."

"Whoa, ok, lets go. You stay home, I'll run upstairs and grab your bag, then come back and help you out to the car."

With that he ran up the stairs, he was worried because the baby was still almost a month early. He hoped to God that everything would be alright. He started the car and then came into the house and picked up Haley and carried out to the car.

The 10 minute car ride to the hospital only took Nathan 5 minutes. He parked and carried Haley into the hospital. The nurse at the front desk told them to wait their turn, there were people ahead of them, with more serious problems. Nathan sat down with Haley, whose contractions were still quite far apart. Nathan was starting to get frustrated until he seen Ryan walking down the hallway. Nathan got up and ran over to him.

"Ryan! I need your help" he asked.

"Nathan, what do you need?" Ryan asked concerned.

"Haley is in labour, and this bitch at the front desk, wont let us in!" he said angrily.

"Okay, okay. I'll go grab a wheelchair, you grab Haley. I'll take you guys in"

"Thank you, Ryan"

Nathan grabbed Haley, and gave the nurse at the front desk a dirty look. They met Ryan at the door, and he placed her in the wheel chair. Ryan then wheeled Haley into a room until it was time to have the baby. Since Ryan was the only doctor on call, he told Nathan that he would have to deliver the baby. Nathan told him, that there was no one else he would ever trust to deliver his first child. Ryan smiled at Nathan's revelation, and handed them some ice chips and said he would be back in a while. Haley's contractions were getting closer together, the ice chips seemed to be helping her though. Ryan came back, and checked to see how dilated she was. He determined that she was far enough, so he wheeled her into the delivery room. Nathan donned his scrubs, and went to stand by Haley's side, to hold her hand.

"Okay, Haley. When I say push, push for me. Okay" Ryan asked her.

Haley nodded weakly.

When he told her to push, she put everything she had into it. Nathan whispered encouragingly into her ear.

After a couple hours, and one final push Haley and Nathan heard the sound they were waiting to hear. A baby cry. Haley collapsed onto her bed with exhaustion Nathan leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"You did so good baby" he said kissing her forehead again.

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl." Ryan said smiling.

Ryan left the room, to clean up the baby and brought her back so Haley could hold her newborn daughter. Haley kissed her nose, and whispered to her baby daughter. She passed her to Nathan so he could hold his daughter. Ryan left when a nurse came in.

"So, Haley what would you like to name your baby?" the nurse asked Haley.

"Um. Everleigh Lynn Scott." she said.

Nathan leaned over and kissed Haley, and kissed his newborn baby girl.

Two days later Haley and Everleigh were released from the hospital. Haley's doctor instructed her not to have sex for about a month, and sent her home. Haley hadn't called her family yet, she decided to do it when she got home. Neither Haley nor Nathan had ever been happier. They had each other, and a perfect little girl. Life didn't get any better than that.


	8. Chapter 8

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS. I HOPE YOUR HAPPY IRENE IS FINALLY NOT BEING AWFUL ANYMORE. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER. HAD WRITERS BLOCK. THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER. **

* * *

It was 3oclock in the morning, and Everleigh was crying. Haley pulled herself out of bed and went to tend to her four day old daughter. She sang to her, and rocked her for over an hour before the baby finally fell asleep. Haley stumbled back to bed, not realizing how exhausted she would be after only a couple days with her baby girl. Nathan was helping a lot, he got up half the time at night, and he did most of the early mornings with her. That made Haley love Nathan even more. Haley was excited though because tomorrow or if you think about it later today her parents were coming to see the baby. Lydia and Jimmy told her that they were bringing her grandma with them. Haley wasn't sure how she felt about that, but was willing to embrace it if her grandma would make an effort. Getting back into bed, she snuggled up to Nathan, and laid her head on his chest.

At 8:00 that morning Nathan unwound himself for Haley's embrace, and went to check on the baby. Amazingly, Everleigh was still asleep. So trying not to wake her, he went downstairs to make a pot of coffee and make bacon and eggs for Haley when she woke up. Nathan was trying to dote on Haley as much as he could after she had the baby. He knew that she appreciated all the little things he was trying to do for her. Haley woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking, but she didn't hear the sound of a baby crying. Haley was relieved at that. She padded into the kitchen, and wrapped her arms around Nathan from behind. She seen him cradling Everleigh, which turned her on a little bit. Nathan planted a kiss on Haley's mouth, and passed the baby to Haley, so he could finish breakfast. Haley placed Everleigh in her bassinette and moved back towards her fiancé. He wrapped his arms around her while the bacon sizzled, and kissed her passionately. Nathan checked the bacon and realized it was done, so he divided the food onto two plates, and Nathan and Haley ate their breakfast in silence. She was surprised how easily they fell into a routine after Everleigh arrived. After breakfast, Haley ran upstairs to take a shower before her parents and grandma's arrival.

They were sitting in the living room, marvelling at their daughter after breakfast. Nathan couldn't stop staring at either of his girls. Life didn't get any better than this for Nathan. Everleigh started getting fussy, and they realized she was hungry. With no self-consciousness at all, Haley unhooked her nursing bra and the baby suckled onto her breast. When the doorbell rang, she grabbed the baby blanket and covered the baby who was contentedly suckling at her breast. Nathan opened the door to Lydia and Jimmy James, and Grandma Irene.

"Let us see that baby" Lydia said enthusiastically.

"She's feeding in the living room" Nathan replied.

"Oh, well I can wait a little while, I want a happy baby when I see her for the first time" Lydia replied, before she hugged Nathan. Nathan was shocked at Lydia's outward display of affection towards him, they had only met a couple times.

Nathan led the group into the living room, where he took his seat right next to Haley. Irene had yet to say anything. After Haley finished feeding, she burped the baby, giving the group of people the first look at their new granddaughter. Haley's mom cooed to the baby, while she was holding her. She laid sweet kisses all over the little girls face. "Hi, I'm Grandma Lydia. Aren't you cute" she said to the smiling baby. Everleigh was content after her meal, and was full of smiles. After about 20 minutes of Lydia cooing to Everleigh, she passed her on to Jimmy. Tears welled up in his eyes, as he held his new granddaughter for the first time. He may not have been to ecstatic about the circumstances surrounded Everleigh, but when he looked at the baby girl, all that disappointment went away. He kissed her forehead and a couple tears fell from his face as he held his little granddaughter. Eventually he passed her on to Irene. Irene took the baby into her arms expertly. Haley and Nathan watched Irene as the wall of anger crumbled before Everleigh. Irene was entirely in little Everleigh's tiny hands. She had Irene wrapped around her little fingers. "Such a pretty baby, such a pretty little girl. I love you little girl. I am your great grandma Irene, and I will always protect you little girl" she cooed to her newborn great granddaughter. Haley and Nathan smiled at each other, watching Grandma Irene fall deeper and deeper for the their baby. Nathan put his arm around Haley's shoulders, and she leaned into him while watching the baby.

After a while, Everleigh fell asleep in Irene's arms, and Haley stood up to take her upstairs to her crib. Irene expertly handed the sleeping baby over to her mother. Slowly, Haley moved up the stairs to the nursery, and laid the baby in her crib. If possible she looked even more beautiful when she was sleeping. She looked like an angel, with her perfect skin, dark brown hair, and plump lips. Haley knew that under her eyelids, were eyes of a startling blue color. They matched Nathan's eyes. Haley went back downstairs to join her family, who were still revelling in their new granddaughter.

When Haley sat down next to Nathan again, Irene spoke up.

"Haley, I am so sorry I reacted the way I did to what happened. But after meeting your beautiful daughter, I realize you made a choice, that changed your life for the better. And God would not be upset with you for that. I should have given it up a long time ago. So if you'll have me, I would like to stay in Everleigh's life. I already love her." Irene pleaded.

"I forgive you Grandma. Of course you can be in Everleigh's life. I wouldn't want it any other way." Haley insisted.

Irene stood up, an hugged Haley. Officially, everything was right in Haley's world, and she knew that it would be like this for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later, Nathan and Haley were out grocery shopping with Everleigh, when they ran into Ryan. Ryan immediately hugged Haley and shook Nathan's hand. He then cooed to the little girl in the car seat.

"Oh my god, Nathan you did good. That is a beautiful girl. I had no idea you could create something that looked like that." Ryan enthused.

"I don't know whether to be offended by what you just said, although you are right. She is beautiful." Nathan replied.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get back to your shopping. See you later Nate, Hales." he said before leaving.

Nathan and Haley continued down each aisle, grabbing things they needed.

They walked down a few more aisles before Haley suddenly stopped. She spun around and walked in the other direction. The only other person in the aisle was a short, guy with really bad acne and glasses.

"Hales, what are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Running away from someone I really don't want to see." she admitted.

"Who?" Nathan asked her.

"That guy right over there, I dated him for a month and then dumped him for the quarterback of our school football team. I have seen him a few times over the years, and I always feel guilty about what I did to him. Now I just try to avoid him at all costs.' Haley confessed.

"Hales, go talk to him" Nathan insisted.

Haley turned around again, and continued to walk down the cereal aisle, where she would most likely be confronted by Eugene.

"Haley?" Eugene recognized her.

"Eugene. How have you been?" she asked him politely.

"Well, lets here years ago this girl I liked dumped me unceremoniously, and now here I am putting groceries away while she stands here talking to me. How's married life Haley, since your now married to a successful doctor and everything. But oh yeah, I am fine. My life is perfect." he said sarcastically.

Haley shot a glance backwards to Nathan, who was standing with Everleigh.

"Eugene, its been years. Besides I am no longer married to Dr. Meyer. That's been over for about 9 months. But I am-" she told Eugene.

"So your single again?" he said fixing his hair.

"No, I am engaged again. I'm engaged to Nathan Scott. And we have a week old baby girl named Everleigh." she said.

Nathan pushed the cart over to where Haley was standing, and he put his arm around her waist.

"So, you go from a doctor to a basketball player. Good work Haley. I ought to congratulate you on your baby girl. Life is coming together for you. I'm happy for you." he told her before enveloping her in a bear hug.

Haley and Nathan finished off their grocery shopping, and left the store. Nathan was having a hard time keeping his hands off of Haley. He knew he still had a few weeks left before they could make love again, but it was getting harder everyday to restrain himself. It definitely didn't help when she looked so good, she was carrying a little extra weight but she looked so sexy. He kept sneaking glances at her as he drove them home. She was a little introverted right now, after that confrontation with Eugene. It was almost Everleigh's nap time, so Nathan took her upstairs and changed her, then put her in her crib. After the baby was asleep, he went back downstairs and sat with Haley on the couch. He knew they couldn't have sex, but that didn't mean they couldn't have a little bit of fun anyways. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Nathan leaned in and kissed Haley, his tongue grazed her lower lip begging for entrance. Which she immediately granted, and he filled her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, and he heard her moan. They broke away with a need for air, but his lips never left her skin. They trailed down her jaw, and down to her neck. She moaned again, and the sound made Nathan grow harder. Her hand trailed down to touch the bulge in his pants, and he moaned. Haley pulled Nathan's mouth back to hers, and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue playing with his, battling or dominance. Haley pulled away "I want you so bad babe" she said.

"Hales, we cant, the doctor hasn't given the ok yet." he reasoned.

"I know that, but there are other things we can do" she said, as she unbuckled his belt, and undid the button on his jeans. She slid the zipper down, and freed his throbbing erection. She stroked the underside of his penis, and he shivered involuntarily. Haley shot him a quick smile, there was nothing she wanted to do more right now, that to satisfy her fiancé. She slid down him, and pressed her mouth to the side of him, and he moaned loudly. She licked up one side of him and down the other, paying special attention to the tip, and he almost lost it right there. He couldn't believe what she was doing to him, it felt amazing. She took all of him into her mouth, and sucked and licked. She pulled him in and out of her mouth, the tip never leaving her lips. It didn't take him long, when a powerful climax hit. He buried his face into a pillow to stifle the sound he made. He came right into her mouth, not able to give her an advanced warning. She swallowed and leaned up and kissed him. She marvelled at how good he tasted. Haley snuggled up in Nathan's arms, and dozed off until Everleigh woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

The days went by much the same as they usually did. Nothing spectacular happened, and nothing bad happened. Life took on a easy normality. And both Nathan and Haley were fine with it. Everleigh was the greatest thing to ever happen to Nathan and Haley. They spent there days marvelling at their daughter. Watching Everleigh smile, or laugh were the only things that mattered in life. They could watch her all day. There was no better way to spend a day than watching their daughter. They spent the first month of her life doing just that. Haley's parents came into town for Everleigh's one month birthday, and they insisted that Nathan take Haley out for a night.

"Come on Haley, you and Nathan need time to yourselves. Your haven't had a night out together since Everleigh was born. In order to keep a relationship strong, you have to have alone time." Lydia insisted.

"But who would watch Everleigh?" Haley asked.

"Me and your father of course. It's been a while, but I'm pretty sure we can still care for an infant Hales." she insisted.

"But…" Haley said.

"No buts, Hales. Your going out tonight. I know you want to." Lydia said.

"Fine" she said, secretly happy for a night out with her man.

Haley told Nathan the plans for the evening. He couldn't contain his excitement. Nathan waited by the front door, for Haley who was still upstairs getting ready. Haley opted for a short black dress, and under it she donned some seriously sexy lingerie. Haley knew that Nathan would appreciate the lingerie, considering it had been about 2 months since they had had sex last time, and Haley planned on putting an end to that tonight, since she had the okay from her doctor.

When she came downstairs, Nathan's breath caught in his throat. Haley looked exceptional tonight. That black dress did wonders for her figure, it turned Nathan on immensely. He reached out to take her hand, and escorted her out to the car. They ate dinner in a fancy restaurant and shared a bottle of wine. Nathan tried to lead Haley back out to the car, but Haley diverted Nathan in the direction of the hotel.

"Where are we going Hales?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I just thought we deserved a night together without Everleigh." she explained.

"Oh, that sounds fun Hales. What are the plans for tonight?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe a bath, some champagne" she answered.

"I'm liking the sound of this" he said huskily.

Haley opened the door to the hotel suite she rented, and pulled Nathan into the room. She pressed her lips against his and kicked the door shut with her foot. She could feel Nathan hardening against her, and Haley broke away. Nathan went and sat down on the bed, he knew that they weren't going to do anything tonight, but just alone time was nice too. Haley was in the bathroom, for quite awhile, and Nathan started worrying about her. He was about to go check on her, when she opened the bathroom door, in this red and black lingerie. She had never looked hotter.

"What are you doing Hales?" he asked mesmerized.

"Well, I forgot to tell you one thing." she said.

"What did you forget?" he asked.

"I forgot to tell you, that when I went to see my doctor, he gave me the ok. I plan on ending that 2 month streak we have going on here." she said.

"I like the sound of that." he said before taking her in his arms. He kissed her until they were both breathless, when he broke the kiss his lips never left her skin. He kissed down her neck and passed her collarbone. She arched her back, and he undid her bra. He sent the bra flying across the room. His lips went down her chest and he sucked each of her nipples in turn. She moaned in ecstasy and the sound made him even harder if that was possible. Not able to wait much longer he tore off her underwear and tossed it into the pile with her bra and his clothes. He spread her legs as far as they would go and slid himself inside her. She gasped in pleasure, and dug her nails into his back. He almost lost it right then, seeing the look of pleasure on her face. He slid himself in and out of her, but never completely leaving her, his tip always brushing her clit at regular intervals. She shuddered at the intense pleasure he was giving her. Haley couldn't believe how she was feeling, she hadn't felt like that since before she was pregnant with Everleigh. He increased his pace, and her orgasm came. While she was coming down from her high, he gave in. His orgasm rocked them both, he stifled his moans in her shoulder, trying not to wake up the people next door. After he finished, he laid there for a minute before rolling over to embrace her from behind, still inside of her. Eventually he reluctantly pulled out of her, and wrapped his arms around her. They quickly fell asleep together.

The next morning, Haley woke up in Nathan's arms. Nathan was still sleeping beside her, so she just laid there, trying not to wake him. She didn't want to rush this. Haley hadn't been so happy in a long time. They just laid there together. Haley felt Nathan stir beside her, and his arms tighten. She leaned into him, and he kissed her shoulder. Haley reached over to grab her cell phone and called her mom. Her mom insisted that everything went well last night, and that they should take their time in getting home. Haley smiled, and turned to face Nathan.

"I love you, you know that?" she told him.

"I love you too Hales." he said before kissing her.

A couple hours later they finally pulled themselves out of bed, and went to shower. After they showered they went home and enjoyed the rest of the day, with their daughter But secretly counting down until the time they could get away for alone time again.


	11. Chapter 11

Time continued to go by, and Haley submerged herself into wedding plans. She spent her days looking at flowers, visiting bakers, meal and cake taste tests. The days were starting to blend in. Today she was going to look at wedding dresses. She called Brooke her best friend and maid of honour and told her to meet her at the dress shop. The plan was for Brooke to make Haley's dress, today they were just looking for inspiration. Brooke was leaning against her car when Haley arrived.

"Best friend, you are late." Brooke told her.

"Sorry Brooke. I was a little busy." she said remembering the previous activities.

"You are forgiven but only because I am your maid of honour at your wedding to Nathan Scott. And because you're my best friend" she said.

"Good. Lets go Brooke" she said pulling her friend into the store.

After trying on hundreds of dresses, Haley finally found her dream dress. Brooke gave her the thumbs up and told her how gorgeous she would look in the dress. Brooke took notes on the dress, and put it back on the rack. Haley then took her best friend out for lunch. Haley was relieved that one of the biggest tasks of wedding planning was done. She had found her dream dress, and Brooke was going to create it for her.

"Brooke I am just warning you, no feathers!" Haley warned her friend.

"Don't worry. I will not put feathers anywhere near your dress." Brooke reassured Haley. After lunch the girls went their separate ways, and Haley went home. She found Nathan sitting at the kitchen table, thinking intently.

"Hey babe. What's up?" she asked, sitting down beside.

"Hey. Just thinking how I'm gonna break it to Ryan. I decided that since Lucas, is my brother. He should be my best man, not just another groomsmen." Nathan told her.

"Babe, Ryan is a good guy. He'll be okay with it" she reassured her fiancé.

"I hope you're right" he said. She leaned in and kissed him, then went to make some lunch.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Brooke is taking Everleigh tomorrow, while we go and look at cakes, and the wedding menu."

"Oh right. Honestly, I cant wait until the wedding planning thing is over with." Nathan told her honestly.

"I am really enjoying taking care of every detail for our wedding." she said defensively.

"Hey. It's not like I'm not excited for the wedding. I just don't like planning it. There are people we could hire for all those little details." he insisted.

"I disagree. I was this wedding to be centred around us. Hiring someone just seems impersonal." she told him.

"Fine. You deal with all your "little details." I'm sure Brooke would love to help you. It's just not my thing." he told her frustrated.

"Fine. I honestly don't care if you don't want to have anything to do with our wedding." she said as she slammed a sandwich down in front of him, and grabbed her keys and left the house.

"Damn it." Nathan muttered as she walked out.

Haley drove until she made it to Brooke's house. Brooke opened the door, and seeing the look on Haley's face made her usher her into the house.

"Haley, what happened. You look pissed." Brooke asked.

"Oh just Nathan. He wants nothing to do with the planning of our wedding. I mean he wants to hire a wedding planner. I told him when we first got engaged that I wanted us to take care of the wedding together. And he agreed. But now he is going against his word, and completely stepping back from the wedding planning. It's almost like he wants nothing to do with it." Haley ranted.

"Hales. You should talk to him." Brooke insisted.

"Brooke, right now I'm too angry. I don't want to go off on him when I get home." Haley told her. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She glanced at it and seen Nathan's name on the caller ID. Haley chose to ignore him.

When she didn't pick up, he opted to send a text message. When her phone vibrated again, she seen the text " Baby, I'm sorry. Will you just come home, and we can talk about it. We can't let something like wedding plans break us up. Please come home." Haley sighed, and told Brooke she was going home.

When she pulled into the garage and went into the house. She saw Nathan standing there. He walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Hales, if you want me to, I will plan this wedding. I want it to be your dream wedding. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy." he told her. She buried her face, in his chest. She was shocked to see him pull away. "I love you so much Hales. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy." he said before pulling her to his chest again. "I love you too" she said into his chest.

The next few weeks went by. Together Nathan and Haley had chosen a wedding cake, a meal. She let him sit out the visits to the florists. Nathan and Haley learned that a little compromise goes a long way. Brooke helped Haley pick out flowers, they chose white calla lilies. The centre pieces were simple, and they went with the colors Haley had chosen white and navy blue.

Haley was sitting at home one day, when Brooke called, and said she had her dress done. Excitedly, Haley drove over to Brooke's and tried that gown on. The dress was everything Haley wanted and more, Brooke took a dress, that was near perfection already, and made it even better. Brooke had also made similar versions in navy blue for the bridesmaids dresses, except these ones ended at the knee. Brooke had really outdone herself for this. She had also made the cutest flower girl dresses. The wedding was growing closer.

Nathan had told Ryan that he needed Lucas to be his best man, Ryan had reacted fairly. But Nathan could tell, he was upset about the change. Nathan hoped that Ryan wasn't too upset though, with the wedding two days away.


	12. Chapter 12

The day of the wedding came, and Nathan woke up without Haley at his side. She opted to stay with Brooke and Lucas last night, because it was bad luck to see the bride through the wedding. He had missed her last night. He pulled himself out of bed, when he heard the door bell. He opened the door to find Lucas. Lucas hugged his brother, and he walked into the house.

"Hey man. We should go help out with the set up, at the docks. Since it wont take us long to get ready. Ryan is meeting us there." Lucas said.

"Alright." Nathan said and he ran upstairs to pull a pair of jeans and a t shirt on.

Brooke had hired people to come over and do their hair, makeup and nails. The bridesmaids were Brooke and Peyton, and they were enjoying their pampering. The nerves her taking over Haley as the nail technician was doing her nails. The nails were done in a French manicure, the techs told the girls not to touch anything that could wreck their fresh manicures. After the nail techs left, the hairdressers arrived. Brooke and Peyton's hair was done up in a classic French twist, with tendrils hanging down framing their faces. Haley's hair was curled, and put up in an elaborate bun. Haley was practically shaking. Seeing this, her mother brought Everleigh over, knowing she was probably the only thing that could calm her down. Everleigh was dressed in a white flower girl dress, she was flower girl with Lily, Lucas's little sister. The makeup artists then arrived, and they went to work on the faces. The people made her look amazing, she glowed. They used mostly neutral colors, and brown mascara. Brooke's and Peyton's makeup was done similarly. By this point it was only an hour until the wedding, and Haley's nerves were out of control. They donned their dresses, and went to the docks. Haley's gown was long, white and simple. It was made out of flowing material. And the only embellishment on the dress, was a little white rosette just under the bodice. The dress laced up in the back, and was strapless. Haley had never looked more beautiful. The bridesmaids dresses were similar, but stopped at the knees, and were navy blue. The dresses were made out of the same material as Haley's but zippered up in the back instead of laced. The flowers were waiting at the dock in the bridal tent. After they were ready, the girls hopped into the limo, to take them to the docks.

By this point Nathan was nervous to see Haley. This was going to be one of the greatest days in his life. He was finally going to marry the girl he was in love with. He was excited but at the same time, scared to death. He could see people start piling into the chairs him, Lucas, and Ryan had set up earlier. He saw Haley's dad, waiting by the bridal tent, meaning that Haley had yet to arrive. He seen the limo pull up, but he couldn't see Haley. He knew she was there, but he couldn't see her. It was probably for the best. He glanced at his watch, and realized it was time to take his place at the alter.

In the bridal tent, Haley hugged her father while Brooke and her mother helped her with her veil. Brooke put a little lily in Haley's hair, and did the same for herself, Peyton, Lily and Everleigh. Haley clutched her elegant bouquet of lilies trimmed in a white ribbon, and her fathers arm. At the cue, the ring bearer, Haley's mother then got escorted to her seat, by one of the ushers, after she kissed her daughters cheek. It was then Andrew, the ring bearer's turn. Andrew was the son of Haley's brother Matt. Once the ring bearer was down, Lily started pulling Everleigh down the aisle. While she was walking Lily, threw white rose petals down the aisle. The music started, and Peyton appeared at the aisle, followed by Brooke. The band started the wedding march, and Haley and her father appeared at the top of the aisle. She held her fathers hand as she walked down the aisle, to meet her husband.

Nathan's breath caught in his throat when he seen how beautiful she looked. She looked like an angel. They made it to where he stood, and he watched her father kiss her on the cheek. Then in a symbol older than the world, Jimmy placed Haley's hand in Nathan's. They took a few steps forward, to meet the priest. They recited their vows, and Nathan saw a tear at the corner of Haley's eye. Nathan slid the wedding band into place on fourth finger of her left hand, where it would stay for all of eternity. Haley then did the same for Nathan. The priest then declared them husband and wife, and gave Nathan permission to kiss his wife. Not needing to be told twice, he took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. The crowd applauded, and Nathan and Haley exited, followed by Brooke and Lucas, and Ryan and Peyton.

Everyone went directly to the beach, where a tent was erected. And a dance floor put on the sand. It was around 5 oclock and the caterers announced dinner. The food was delicious, and Lucas stood up to deliver his toast to the bride and groom.

"First of all thank you to all of you for coming to share this day with my brother and his beautiful bride. I have known Nathan since he was born, and this is the first time I have seen him so happy. I know that Nathan has loved Haley since the first time he had seen her. Even though she married to another guy. But everyone knew that eventually they would end up together. They always had this chemistry. I remember seeing it many times. But I never thought, that someone as classy, beautiful, smart, and kind would ever fall for my brother. But I'm happy that she did, because now because of that I have a beautiful niece, and a brilliant sister in law. To the happy couple, and to all the love in the world." Lucas said.

After Lucas's speech, Brooke stood up to give hers. "Haley has been my best friend since we were 6. I have seen her happy, I have seen her sad. But I have never seen her as happy as she is right now. Thank you for making her so happy. Thank you for giving her a dream wedding. Thank you for giving her Everleigh. I know you will be together forever. The two of you make all of us believe in true love. I mean, if you can find your soul mates, there has got to be hope for the rest of us. Here is too Nathan, and Haley Scott. May all your days he like this one. Perfect." Brooke told the happy couple. Haley leaned over and hugged her best friend. "Thank you, Brooke." she said to her friend. After everyone finished eating. Nathan and Haley went out to the dance floor for the first dance.

I'll still be loving you by Restless Heart started playing. This song described exactly what they were feeling right then.

_I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shineTill time stands stilluntil the winds don't blowWhen today is just a memory to meI know...I'll still be loving I'll still be lovingYouI'll still be loving you_

They clung to one another, and they moved around the dance floor. Haley smiled at her husband, and he leaned in and kissed her passionately. After her dance with her husband. She had the father daughter dance. Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle played, and she swayed in her fathers arms. He was telling her how proud of her he was, and how he would always be there for her. After the song ended, she immediately went back to her husbands arms. She didn't ever want to leave his arms. They danced with Everleigh a couple times, nestling her in between them. Haley danced with everyone. When it came time to cut the cake, they fed each other a piece of cake, and smeared icing all over his face. Haley tried to eat her cake with some dignity, but was unsuccessful. She then tossed the tossing bouquet into the crowd, and one of her cousins caught it. Nathan then ducked under her skirt to retrieve her garter, then flung that out in the crowd. One of Nathan's basketball buddies caught it and proceeded to wear it for the rest of the night. Everyone started leaving at around 11, and the band shut down. Just before Nathan and Haley left for the night, while there were still lots of people there, Ryan took the microphone. "Before you all leave tonight. I want you all to know the truth. I cant live a lie anymore. I wont live a lie. I am not okay with this. I cant pretend. It all came crashing down when Nathan made me step aside as best man, for Lucas. But I honestly don't care anymore. I am going to let this all out before it is too late. Their relationship has always been about sin. Haley cheated on me, with Nathan when they got together. They probably had this ongoing affair behind my back. And I have realized how much I hate the two of them more everyday. I decided to give them a chance because of their baby girl. But I am through with chances, and I don't care if I never see either of them again." he ranted. Haley and Nathan stood there shocked. Nathan couldn't believe that Ryan went off like that, at his and Haley's wedding.

"Ryan! What the hell is wrong with you?" Nathan called yelling.

"What the hell do you want? You heard everything I have to say to you" Ryan said slurring his words.

"Fine you hate us. I couldn't care less about that. But you didn't need to out us in front of all of our friends and family. There were still people who didn't know about what happened between us." Nathan yelled.

"You know what? I don't give a fuck about you, or you're family, anymore Nathan. For all I care you can rot in hell" Ryan seethed.

"Fine. I don't need you Ryan. You can stay the hell away from my family. And we will stay far away from you. Do I make myself clear?" Nathan asked angrily.

" Crystal" Ryan said. Nathan walked away, and went to find Haley.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" he asked her when he found her talking to Brooke.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I cant believe he did that." she said to him.

"I confronted him about it, I told him to stay away from you and Everleigh." he told her.

"Hey, how about we get out of here, and go home. Brooke and Lucas are keeping Everleigh tonight." she said suggestively.

Nathan's eyes lit up, and he said " definitely." They said goodbye to Brooke and Lucas, and went home. They got out the car and Nathan ran to her side and picked her up.

"Nathan what are you doing?" she asked laughing.

"It's our wedding night, I am carrying you over our threshold. We are doing this right." he said before seizing her lips in a searing kiss. He didn't put her down, until they were upstairs in their bedroom. He placed her feet on the floor, but didn't break the kiss. She went up on her tip toes so he wouldn't have to bend so much. Not having the patience to wait, she took off his suit jacket and vest. They broke the kiss when air became an issue, but his lips never left her skin. They trailed down her jaw, down her deck towards her cleavage. He placed open mouthed kisses about her chest where the dress started. She moaned softly. They had waited too long for this. For the last week, they decided not to have sex because they wanted the wedding night to be special. He could feel himself getting hard within the confines of his pants, and they were suddenly uncomfortable. She started unbuttoning his shirt, not able to wait. She needed to see him. After the buttons were undone, she traced her hand down the smooth plane of his stomach, sliding her hands around his shoulders she let the shirt drop to thee floor. She kissed from his neck down his chest, and past his stomach. Every kiss made him grow harder in anticipation. The pants were incredibly uncomfortable right now, and they were going to need to come off. "Hales, please" he asked. She knew what he wanted and she undid his belt, and with an experienced flick of her thumb, the button was undone on his pants. She undid the zipper and shoved her hands into the pants. Her hand traced down his thighs and around to his ass, ignoring the one place she knew he wanted her to touch. She slid her hands down taking the pants and his underwear off. He stood there completely naked, and she was still in her wedding gown. She smiled at him, and dropped down to her knees, where she took his throbbing erection in her hands and started pumping it. She felt a shudder roll through his body. When she was sure he couldn't take anymore, she took him all the way in her mouth. She licked and sucked, and he felt a loss when her mouth left him. Her mouth went to his balls and cupped each on separately, desire coursed through his body. She was so going to get rewarded for this. She took him back in her mouth, and she flicked her tongue over the tip. Her actions pushed him over the edge, he came right in her mouth. She swallowed and marvelled at how good he tasted. He brought her back up to his level and kissed her long and hard. He then dove under her dress much as he did earlier, and moved her underwear out of the way. He darted his tongue in and out of her. It didn't take long to push her over the edge, and with a loud moan, she rode out her climax. In between gasps of breath she said "Nathan. I need you inside of me." He grinned and stood her up. He then turned her back to him, and started undoing the complicated ties down the back of her dress. After a little effort the dress fell to the floor, leaving her standing in her sexy white lingerie. He spun her back to face him and kissed her long and deep. Expertly, he undid her bra, and it fell from her breasts, he then pulled down her panties. Since she hadn't specified what she wanted inside of her, he slid his middle finger inside of her. She gasped and moaned appreciatively, so he added 2 more fingers. He slid the fingers in and out of her and she started riding his hand. She reached out and grabbed his pulsing cock. He moaned when he felt her pumping it. Her actions pushed him over the edge, and his actions pushed her. Together they climaxed. When she was able to talk again she said "Nathan, that's not what I wanted. I need you inside of me." Not needed to be told again, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom wall, and slid into her. Feeling her feminine walls contract around him caused him to moan her name. He leaned his head and started sucking on her neck, she knew he was going to leave a mark, but didn't care. He moved his head down to her breasts and sucked them as well. He started moving in and out of her, never completely leaving her. Her moans of pleasure, sent him careening to the edge, he tried to get control of himself. He wanted them to climax together, and he placed his hand in between then and started strumming her clit. That sent her over the edge, and she let go crying his name over and over again. Her cries sent him and he tried to quiet his yells by biting into her shoulder. The rode out the waves of their pleasure together. When she could stand he unwrapped her legs from his waist and placed her feet on the floor. Her body was glistening with sweat. He leaned down and kissed her passionately and tenderly. "They walked to the bed, and lied down under the covers, turning out the lights. "I love you Mrs. Scott." Nathan said. "I love you more, Mr. Scott." she replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Nathan woke up in the morning, and glanced over, his eyes connected with Haley's brown eyes. He smiled at her, and intertwined there left hands together.

"Good morning wife" he said.

"Good morning husband" she replied, before leaning in to kiss him. He couldn't remember ever being this happy. He had finally gotten the one thing in his life, he had always wanted. He got Haley. When he met her, she was Haley James, then shortly after that she became Haley Meyer. And now she was Haley Scott, and she always would be. He laid there in bed thinking about the rest of their lives together, and slowly a smile crept across his face.

"What are you thinking about Mr. Scott?" Haley asked him curiously."

"Just imagining the next 50 years or so" he answered.

"Oooh, and what do you see?" she asked.

"Only what I see right now" he answered kissing her. The kiss deepened, and they were about to continue where they left off last night, but Haley's stomach growled. They broke apart laughing.

"Hm. I'm not taking very good care of you am I? I better get you refuelled." he said kissing her forehead as he got out of bed. She revelled in the site of his naked body. Sure she had seen it a lot before, but now that they were married it seemed even better. It seemed like he was hers more than he was before. The sight of him standing naked before her, was almost to much for her to handle. He pulled on a pair of basketball shorts, and went to make them some breakfast. Haley laid in bed for a little while longer, but decided she would go downstairs and give Nathan a hand. She picked up on of his t shirts off the floor and put it on. It barely reached past her ass, but she didn't care.

She snuck up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey baby, I was going to bring food upstairs." he said to her.

"Nah. I wanted to come down here and help you." she said, reaching up to kiss the back of his neck.

"How can I resist that?" he asked his voice shaking.

She placed open mouthed kisses, all around his neck, and shoulders, and he shivered involuntarily.

"Baby. That is so not helping with breakfast" he said trembling.

"It doesn't matter. The food isn't cooking, so you have a little time" she said, sucking on the side of his neck. A moan slipped through his mouth, and he felt Haley smile against his skin.

He couldn't take anymore, he turned around as secured his lips to hers. His tongue darted in, and duelled for dominance in her mouth. His hands traced her body through his t shirt. He broke the kiss.

"That shirt looks so much hotter on you babe" he said huskily before fastening his lips back to hers. He swallowed her moan, as his hand crept under the shirt. He was delighted that she wasn't wearing anything else. He was also happy that Brooke was keeping Everleigh for a week so they could have a honeymoon. He snaked the shirt up over her head, and through it to the floor. Her nipples her hard, and he took one in his mouth and rolled his tongue over it. Nathan lifted her up to the kitchen counter, so he didn't have to bend anymore. Using her feet she pushed his shorts down, and his erection sprang out. She still couldn't get over how big he was, and it always amazed her that someone so big could fit so comfortably inside of her. He rubbed his fingers over her dripping wet folds.

"Nathan…please" she begged her. He smiled at her, he wanted her to play a little game with her.

"Please what?" he asked huskily.

"Please…" she said breathlessly.

"Tell me what you want" he demanded of her.

"I want your cock deep inside of me" she said pleading.

"Your wish is my command" he said as he thrust inside of her. She moaned so loud he thought the neighbours would hear. He silenced her with a kiss. He slowly started moving in and out of her. He was moving slowly to agonize her, he was maddenly in control of himself. He could see the need and desire in her eyes, but he decided to wait until she told him what to do.

"Faster" she moaned. Nathan picked up his pace, starting to feel bad for driving her so crazy. Her nails were digging into his shoulders, and the pain propelled him to move faster. She started rocking her hips at the same pace, he was thrusting into her.

"Baby, I'm so close" she panted. He captured her lips in his and kissed her deeply, trying to push her over the edge. He could feel the tell tale tingle in his spine, and knew he was getting close. He reached his hand in between them and stroked her clit. That action pushed her to the brink, and he released shortly after. They came down from their respective highs, and he poured all of himself into her. He collapsed onto her not bothering to pull himself out of her. They stayed connected intimately for a few minutes. When he reluctantly pulled out of her, and smiled.

"I think we're in for a fun week, here Hales. You cant even keep your hands off me long enough for me to make you breakfast" he said laughing.

"Oh ha ha. I'm gonna go take a shower. Alone." she said playing. She picked up the shirt from the floor, and put it back on. She sauntered up the stairs and took a quick shower.

When she came back downstairs, she saw a romantic breakfast waiting for her. Nathan had made chocolate chip pancakes, and he sliced up banana's and put them on top. He opened a bottle of champagne and poured them each a glass.

"Champagne? Its only 11 Nathan." she said walking to the table.

"We are not leaving the house for a week, so it doesn't matter" he winked.

"Alright. You convinced me." she said, marvelling at her husbands naked chest. She was happy he remained shirtless, she loved looking at his marvellous body. Although she was happy however that he put his shorts back on, or else there would be very little eating of delicious food done at that table.

After they ate, she washed up the dishes together. They then went to the living room and popped in a movie. She sat down between Nathan's legs and watched the movie. She was surprised, he didn't try to grope her, or tease her, or try and turn her on at all. He just sat there and absentmindedly stroked her thigh, always stopping where the shirt did, never going higher. Every once in a while, he would tenderly kiss her cheek or her neck. They stayed like that the whole movie. When the movie was over, he noticed Haley didn't move. He looked over her, and saw that she had fallen asleep. He nestled into the cushions and went to sleep too.

Meanwhile, Ryan was watching this from the window. Seeing them like that enraged him even more than their torrid sex in the kitchen earlier that morning. They didn't know he was watching them, and he intended on keeping it that way. Seeing them curled up together on the couch pissed Ryan off. She was his. She was the only thing that had ever mattered to him. And seeing Nathan stroke her leg, or lightly kiss her neck, then to see her smile at that. It nearly killed him. Seeing the tender touches hurt worse than the impassioned sex because those tender touches showed more love than the sex did. Seeing the love in her eyes for his ex best friend was nearly killing him. She had never looked at him like that. She had never had the look of pure unadulterated passion, and love in her eyes when he was making love to her as she had when Nathan was thrusting in and out of her. Ryan vowed to make her his again. He vowed that someday soon she would look at him that way. He vowed that Nathan Scott would be out of her life. The only thing he was sure of was that whatever he did, it would be legal. He would not put his beloved reputation on the line. Haley would be his again. She would be his again very soon he told himself as he got comfortable. It looked like they might be there for a while.


	14. Chapter 14

Their honeymoon week was over, and Nathan and Haley were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Everleigh was sitting in her highchair watching her parents. Everleigh was 7 months old, and she was the light of her parents eyes. Surprisingly to Nathan and Haley, they still had time alone, even now with Everleigh home. They were counting their precious moments together until he had to go back on the road. The new season was starting soon, and he had to get back to basketball. Haley decided that she would also go back to work, to give her something to do while Nathan was gone. Brooke stepped in and volunteered to become a permanent babysitter while Haley was at work. They spent their weekend doing things that couples do, they spent all their time together. She was going to miss him while he was gone.

Monday came too quick for Haley and Nathan. She was scheduled to start teaching again today, and Nathan was leaving for a week, for basketball training. Reluctantly she pulled herself out oof bed, and started her morning shower. When she got out of the shower, she slid on her robe, and walked out to their bed. She leaned over and kissed Nathan's cheek. He awoke, rubbed his hands along her arms, he whispered "Good morning" and he leant forward to kiss her.

"Good morning" she said kissing him back. She got up and tried pulled away, but he tightened his arms around her waist.

"Nathan, I have to get ready for work. I cant be late." she insisted.

"You can be a little late, I'm leaving today Hales, for a week. I want to spend some time with my wife" he whined.

She tried to pull away again, but he leaned up and fastened his lips to hers. She gave in immediately, and willingly went into his arms. Not wasting any time, Nathan slid her knee high skirt up around her hips and pulled down her panties. Seeing as how he was already fully aroused just thinking about what he was going to do to his wife of one week, he immediately plunged deep inside of her. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and a loud moan escaped her throat. Her nails dug into his shoulder as he plunged in and out of her, bringing them both closer to their climax. Knowing that he was near the precipice, he picked up his pace. After a couple more thrusts, he hit climax, and he spilled all of his seed into her. Haley followed swiftly behind him.

After laying there for a few minutes after their impassioned love making, she rolled out from underneath Nathan and adjusted her clothing. He just stared at her, while she did this. All he could think about was how amazing his girl was. She leaned in and kissed him, because by this point she was already 10 minutes late for work.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I wish you didn't have to go" she whined, leaning in to his embrace.

"I'll be home in a week." he reassured her.

"But I haven't went a day without kissing you since we got together, how am I going to handle a week" she asked.

"Hmmmm… phone sex" he said laughing.

She swatted his arm, and kissed him once more.

"I'll see you in a week. I love you. Call me tonight" she said before leaving.

Haley's class was sitting in their desks when she arrived.

"Good morning class. Sorry I'm late, I just had something at home I needed to take care of" she said.

She handed out their first assignments, and told them to get working on them. Haley was in the process of sending a very dirty text message to Nathan when a student spoke up.

"So, Ms Meyer how is your new baby?" a girl asked.

"I'm Mrs. Scott now, as of last week. And Everleigh is good, she's 7 months old." Haley told the girl.

"Your married now. Wow. Congratulations" enthused the girl.

"Wait, your married to Nathan Scott the basketball player?" a boy asked.

"Yes." Haley answered.

"Wow. Do you think you could get me an autograph or something? Is he playing this season?" the boy asked.

"I'll see what I can do, and yes he's playing this season. He's on his way to Charlotte as we speak. Now get to work, you have until the end of class to get this done." Haley admonished.

The rest of the class went by without much activity. Haley spent the class texting Nathan. It felt nice being able to talk to him. The bell rang, and her next class came in. She gave the class the assignment, and went back to texting Nathan. She spent all her morning classes doing just that. When lunch rolled around, she thought it would be a good time to call and talk to Nathan. Since he should be in Charlotte by now with the way he drove. Haley was sitting in her desk about to call her husband when she heard a knock at her door. She glanced up, and said come in.

Ryan walked through the door. He was thinking that this would be easier than he thought. Nathan left for a week, he was leaving a lonely Haley in his absence.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see you" he said.

"Why? Considering the way you left things last week at the wedding. What makes you think that I want to see you? I cant believe you came in here?" she ranted.

"Look, Haley. You know as well as I do, that you and I are meant to be together. You just need to admit it." he told her.

"You and I? You know what? When I cheated on you with Nathan, my life finally snapped back into place. I felt the passion that I had long since convinced myself that I didn't need. I convinced myself because I didn't get that passion from you." she yelled at him.

"You keep telling yourself that Haley, but you know that you cant live without me. You will find that out soon enough, and I will still be here, waiting." he yelled before walking out and slamming the door.

Haley slumped down into her chair, exhausted from the argument with Ryan. She couldn't believe how he had changed. After he came back from his hiatus, he was supportive, he even delivered Everleigh. But after the wedding, something had snapped in Ryan, and he turned into a monster. Haley was tempted to taking the rest of the day off, but she didn't since it was her first day back. She laid back in her chair and shut her eyes until her next class came in after lunch. The end of the day couldn't come fast enough for Haley. When she was finally done for the day, she went to pick up Everleigh from Brooke's and go home to phone her husband. This was going to be a long week for Haley.

When she finally got home, she put Everleigh in her high chair and tried to call Nathan. She was unhappy when she got his answering machine. She left him a message saying "Hey. It's me. Call me when you have time, I miss you. I'll try calling back later." She tried to make her voice sound as normal as possible, she didn't want him worrying about her when he was in Charlotte. Haley put a movie in, and pulled Everleigh out of the high chair. She sat down on the couch, and cuddled with her little girl while watching Beauty and the Beast. Even at 7 months old, Everleigh loved watching movies, they made her laugh.

Nathan was just leaving practice, when he got Haley's message. There was something off in her voice, he could tell. He immediately punched in the familiar number and it rang a couple times.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey Hales, its me. Are you okay? You sounded a little off in your message." he asked worried.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. What with teaching a whole day and coming home and taking care of Everleigh. It's just been a long day." she said.

"Are you sure? You sound stressed. I can hear it in your voice" he asked still worried.

"Yeah. I promise. I'm fine. I just really miss you." she said.

"I miss you too. How's our girl?" he asked.

"Oh she's fine. I think she misses her daddy. She's really becoming a daddy's girl. She misses you almost as much as I do." she said honestly.

"Don't miss me. I'll be home in 6 days. But I better go, and let you get some sleep. I love you so much Hales." he said.

"I love you too. Goodnight Nathan. I love you." she said before hanging up.

After hanging up, she looked down at her sleeping daughter, and kissed her cheek. She then picked her up and carried her upstairs to bed. Praying that tomorrow would be a better day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow. One of my longest chapters. Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the story. I really appreciate the reviews good or bad. I gave you Ryan's motivation for his actions against Naley for those of you who asked. This chapter is mostly all Naley fluff. I enjoy writing happy scenes. Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy it. I'll try to update tomorrow. **

* * *

The week went by insanely slow. But Nathan was finally coming home. He would be home tomorrow, and Haley couldn't be more happy. Ryan had disappeared, and that made Haley's week go by much faster. Since it was a day before Nathan came back, she tidied the house, and stocked the house with food. Haley also made arrangements with Brooke to take Everleigh for the night. She missed her husband so much, and all she wanted was a nice romantic night alone with her husband. She went to sleep early that night with Everleigh snuggled against her chest.

Brooke pounded on the door at 8 the next morning. Haley had asked her to come get Everleigh early so she could get stuff ready for when Nathan came home. At this point she really hoped he would never have to leave for a week again. And if he did, Haley was more than willingly to take Everleigh and follow Nathan wherever he had to go. Haley answered the door and let Brooke in. He leaned in and hugged her best friend.

"Thank you so much Brooke. For taking Everleigh today. I really need this time alone with Nathan after not seeing him for a week." she furiously thanked Brooke.

"Hey best friend. It's so fine. I get to spend some time with my god daughter and you get to spend alone time with your hubby. Win-win." she told Haley.

"Well thank you anyways Brooke" she said. Brooke left with Everleigh, and Haley left to go to the grocery store.

Meanwhile, Ryan was sitting at home. He was thinking about what happened to make him this way. He had no idea why it came to this. He couldn't understand why when he came back he was fine with it. But then something in him snapped, seeing his Haley happy with someone else. He had always harboured the hope that there was something that Nathan couldn't have given her, there was some shred of love left for him. But when he saw her at the wedding, he saw the pure love in her eyes for Nathan. He realized that she felt no love for him anymore, only the love of a friend. That fact pushed him over the edge, he needed her to still love what they had together. He wanted her to admit there were still feelings for him, he wouldn't have forced her to leave Nathan. No, he couldn't do that. Especially not with their daughter, he wouldn't do that to the innocent child. He just wanted her to admit that there was a place in her heart, that Nathan wouldn't occupy, a place that would forever be reserved for him. Was that too much to ask? No, of course it wasn't. But when he saw her at the wedding, dancing with Nathan. She wore her heart on her sleeve, and he saw that she was completely devoted and in love with Nathan. He probably wouldn't have reacted as badly, but a couple days earlier Nathan had relieved him of his best man duties, in favour of Lucas. That had hurt, and he had realized that was the beginning of his downfall. After thinking all that to himself, Ryan decided he needed to get away again. He needed to leave Tree Hill, so he wouldn't do something he regretted. He needed to be away from Nathan and Haley. Ryan needed to leave as soon as possible, and go as far away as he could. This environment was not healthy for him, he needed help to get over his broken heart. Ryan booked a flight that night for Australia. He called work and said he was leaving the country, and wouldn't be back for a while. He then packed a bag and went to the airport.

While at the grocery store, Haley picked up the most expensive bottle of champagne she could find, and some white candles. She went to another place, and ordered chocolate covered strawberries. Haley couldn't wait for tonight. She needed her husband so badly. The phone sex thing only went so far, she needed to be touched. Nathan called her when he was 20 minutes from home, just like Haley hoped he would. That gave her the perfect amount of time to get ready. She shut off all the lights in the house, and went upstairs to change.

Nathan pulled into the garage, and went into the house. He noticed all the lights were off. He had just talked to Haley on her cell 20 minutes ago. He thought to himself that maybe he beat her home. Nathan ran up the stairs making his way to their bedroom. When he opened the door, he was shocked to find Haley sprawled across their bed wearing on of his jerseys. He couldn't believe how hot she looked.

"Hey babe, I missed you" Haley said getting off the bed to embrace him.

Nathan noticed that the jersey barely covered her ass, which was a major turn on. "Hey babe" he said wrapping his arms around her tiny frame.

"I love you" she said reaching up to kiss him.

"I love that jersey" he said teasing her before kissing him again. The kiss started out tenderly, but got more passionate. Haley let her tongue trace his bottom lip, begging for entrance which Nathan immediately granted. Nathan took control of the kiss, and shoved her tongue back into her mouth with his own. He nibbled at her bottom lip which sent shivers down her spine. Haley's arms locked around Nathan's neck and pressed herself closer to him. She could feel his growing erection against her stomach. Nathan broke the kiss, and moved his lips to her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses all the way down her collar bone. Nathan was busy reacquainting himself with his wife's body. He placed open mouthed kisses all the way back up her collarbone before locking their lips together again. His hands roamed her body, needing to familiarize his hands to her curves again. He slid his hands up the jersey to find she wasn't wearing anything under it. Haley's hands moved to the buttons on the front of his shirt, and started undoing them one by one. She tossed the shirt to the floor when she got through the buttons and started pulling up on the hem of his grey t shirt. Knowing what she wanted, he raised his arms, and she slid the shirt off of him, only breaking the kiss long enough to slide the shirt over his head. She ran her hands over the flat planes of his stomach. She immediately went for his belt, not wasting any time. She undid the buckle, and flicked open the button and slid the pants along with his boxers to the floor. She marvelled at how amazing he looked without clothes. Nathan laughed.

"Hey babe, this isn't a one sides stripping show, you need to take that off too" he told her smirking.

"Okay, then I'll take it off" she said reaching for the hem.

"No no no. I get to take it off, you took all my clothes off, so I get to do the jersey." he insisted before seizing her lips in a sizzling kiss. He slid his hands under the jersey, up over her breasts and then back down. He grabbed the hem and slid the jersey up over her head and to the floor. He marvelled at her body. She was so beautiful. Surprising her, he lifted her up bridal style, and carried her over to the bed. Without breaking their kiss, he laid her on the bed, bracing his weight on his hand behind her head. He teased her by rubbing his fully aroused cock over her overly sensitive clit. She moaned in ecstasy before grabbing his face and pulling it in for a passionate kiss.

"Nathan, I need you inside of me. I have waited a week for this" she begged.

He smiled and kissed her. He then plunged deep inside of her. Surprising him, she rolled them over so she was on top. She expertly started riding his cock. She clenched for feminine muscles around his cock, and he knew she wouldn't be able to take much more of this. Taking control again, he rolled her back to the bed, and plunged deeper into her. She hooked her legs over his shoulders, so he could get even deeper. She could feel his pelvic bone rubbing against her clit, and she knew it wouldn't be long now. Their love making was frantic, as she knew it would be. It was there first time together since a week. The next time would be more leisurely.

"Faster" she panted. Nathan sped up his pace wanting to give her exactly what she needed. She clenched her muscles around his cock to prevent him from pulling out, and that brought on a very intense orgasm. She followed directly behind. They laid there for a few minutes, after until they acquired the ability to move.

"I love you, you know that?" he said as he looked in her eyes.

"I love you more." she said kissing him softly.

"That's impossible" he said when he pulled away.

"So what else do you have planned for us today Mrs. Scott?" he asked curiously.

"Hmmm. You'll have to wait and see." she told him smirking.

They laid there for a while longer. But Haley eventually untangled herself from Nathan's arms.

"Where are you going?" he asked pulling her back against his body.

"I'm hungry. I need to set up our lunch. Come downstairs in 10 minutes." she said kissing him quickly.

"Aw fine" he sighed dramatically.

Nathan watched as she put the jersey back on and sauntered out of the room. He thought to himself "Wow, my girl is hot." He stared at the clock while he waited for the 10 minutes to pass. Meanwhile, Haley was busy assembling the light lunch. She assembled plates with the sweetest fruits she could find. She placed delicious chocolates on the plates, and grabbed a bottle of champagne. She then carried the tray up the stairs to surprise Nathan. She commanded him to close his eyes, as she wanted to assemble everything secretly. He happily obliged, he loved it when she took control in any aspect of their lives. She took the stuff into the bathroom, and filled the bathtub with hot water and scented bubble bath. She placed the tray of fruit and chocolate on the side of the tub, and pulled the jersey over her head.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Nathan called from the bedroom.

Smiling she wandered to the bathroom door, and said "You can open your eyes."

His eyes widened when he saw her standing there in the bathroom doorway completely naked.

"Lunch is in here" she said.

Nathan willingly climbed out of bed, and followed her into the bathroom.

"Isn't it supposed to be the husband that sets up romantic things like this?" he asked shocked, as he took in the bath, the fruit, the champagne and the candlelight.

"I wanted to do something romantic for you" she told him before leaning in and kissing him.

She motioned for him to climb into the water, and he did. When he was seated in the water, she climbed in to join him. She settled herself in between his legs, and leaned against his chest. He reached for a strawberry, and fed it to her. She turned her head and kissed him, he could taste the strawberry on her lips.

"That was the best strawberry I have ever had" he said kissing her again. She poured them a glass of champagne, and she took a sip. He loved watching her nose crinkle because of the bubbles. She fastened her lips to his again, and his tongue immediately darted into her mouth. Haley pulled away.

"No no no. We are not having sex in here, that is not part of the plan" she admonished him teasingly.

"Damn you." he growled.

Haley laughed and kissed him softly.

"This definitely isn't the most balanced meal, I've ever eaten" Nathan mused as he took a bite of a chocolate truffle.

"Hey, its delicious." she said lightly smacking his arm.

"Yes it is. This is the best lunch I've ever had" he said wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"I know it is" she said smirking at him.

Suddenly, Nathan got a mischievous glint in his eye, and he started tickling Haley's side. He started laughing, and flailing her arms, one arm connecting with Nathan's head. With Nathan's arms no longer around her she jumped out of the tub, and ran out of the room knowing Nathan was going to want revenge.

"Oh you better run" she heard him call.

She ran down the stairs and hid behind the stair case. She tried to keep silent, but was unsuccessful. He heard her laugh, and he seen her run towards the back of the house. He knew she was going to try and use the stairs at the back of the house, and he turned and ran back up the stairs. She was hiding in their bedroom when he found her. He crept silently into the room, and tackled her onto the bed. He laid her flat on the bed, and raised her arms above her head. He straddled her waist and told her " I caught you. Now what do I want to do for my revenge?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do to me?" she asked getting more turned on my the second.

Hmmm" was all he said. She could feel his already hard erection jutting into her belly. He leaned over and kissed her neck softly. He then bit her neck softly, and used his tongue to soothe the area. He started sucking on her neck, determined to leave a mark. She moaned contentedly. She started rubbing her core along Nathan's thigh, begging him to take her.

"Patience, I am doing this at my pace." he told her laughing. Nathan had amazing self control when he out his mind to it, and right now was all about making Haley writhe in passion. He was not going to give her what she wanted until he absolutely had to. He kissed from her neck, all the way to her sopping wet core. She shuddered violently when his tongue touched her clit.

"Nathan, please" she begged.

He just shook his head. He turned his attention to her breasts. He cupped each one in his hands, and licked and bit her nipples in turn. He decided to tease her more, and he shoved a finger inside of her. Almost immediately she started riding his hand, pulling him even deeper. Unwillingly, Nathan moaned. He pulled his hand out of her, and she started pouting.

"Nathan, I am so close. I need you." she begged. Nathan smiled and pulled himself forward and placed his throbbing cock near her entrance. He stroked it all the way up her slit, then rolled her over onto her stomach. He then thrust into her from behind, and Haley shuddered. He thrust a few more times, before pulling out again.

"Nathan" she whimpered. By this point Nathan had had more than enough, and he too needed to be inside of her, just as much as she needed him. He rolled her back onto her back, and thrust into her as quickly as he could. He was shocked, when she rolled them over and starting riding his cock. She started moving her hips in a clock wise pattern, and his eyes rolled back in his head. She started lifting herself off his cock, left only the tip inside of her, when she impaled herself on him again. In Haley's opinion there was no better feeling in the world than Nathan's cock filling her up so completely. She mumbled incoherently, and Nathan rolled them over again. He was hovering over her and was playing with her nipples with his mouth. Nathan groaned inwardly, and started rhythmically moving his hips against Haley's. Every couple strokes, his pubic bone would graze her clit, and it made her moan in satisfaction. He started picking up his pace, as Haley's breathing grew more shallow. He thrust in and out of her, his hips jack hammering against hers. Haley could feel the tight coil in her stomach snap, and she climaxed violently. Seeing Haley come apart at his actions sent Nathan flying over the precipice. Hr clung to her and he growled her name over and over again. She screamed his name over and over again. When they both came back, Nathan laughed at her.

"There is no way the neighbours didn't hear that" Nathan said laughing.

The rest of the day was much the same. They made love several more times, and eventually fell asleep exhausted in each others arms. Nathan vowed he would never leave for a week again, even though Nathan thoroughly enjoyed his coming home party. Little did they know, that while they were lying there, that their lives were going to change in the next couple weeks.

* * *

**Please read and review. The more reviews i get, the more i feel like updating. Thank you to all of you who review, i really appreciate it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is my latest update. Thank you for the reviews. The more reviews i get, the more i want to update. I will try to update again soon. I'm sorry if this isnt good, i wrote it all tonight, trying to get it out. It is all Naley fluff, a fun chapter to write, because there was no Ryan drama. Thank you for reading. And please review. I love hearing what you guys think.**

* * *

It was two weeks later, and Nathan was on his way home from his second away trip of the season. He hated being away from Haley and Everleigh. He hated not being able to touch Haley, he missed not waking up next to her, he missed kissing her. He missed making love to her, and he had only been gone 3 days. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he was gone for longer, like when he was gone for that week. That had been much harder, than this. But he couldn't wait to see his wife, hold his daughter. He grew more excited when he passed into Tree Hill city limits. Only about five minutes and he would be with his family.

Haley was so excited, Nathan was coming home. He was going to be home for a week, because Everleigh's first birthday was coming up this week. They were throwing her a huge party, with everyone they knew. Haley wrote a note to Nathan, telling him she was running to the grocery store in case he got home before she did, and packed Everleigh into the car. Haley needed to pick up a few things from the store, and couldn't really wait for Nathan. She had the entire night kind of perfectly planned out, and didn't want to waste any time. She wanted to spend the next few hours with just husband and daughter, then when Everleigh went to sleep, she wanted to spend quality alone time with her husband. They had something to celebrate that night, she had something very important to tell him. She wanted to tell him just right. She picked up some chocolate, and some ice cream. She paid for the things, and thwarted a very flirtatious store employee. She was completely shocked when he actually asked for her number, like he couldn't see the very large ring on her ring finger.

"Hey, you really need to stop that. I am married." she told him slightly frustrated.

"Hey lighten up. Just because you're married doesn't we cant fool around." he said wagging his eyebrows.

"Okay. You know what? I love my husband, I would never do anything to hurt him. So you can leave me alone." she said signing her credit card receipt and grabbing the cart.

The guy glanced at her receipt.

"Wait, your Haley Scott. As in Nathan Scott's wife?" he asked shocked.

Haley stopped walking and sighed "yeah."

"Oh my God, I am a huge fan of his. I would kill for an autograph. Would you get me one?" he begged.

"No. You want reasons? 1: You're an ass. 2: I'm not going to offer you my husbands autograph without the okay from him. That's not fair to use someone just because he's famous, or he's a fantastic basketball player. Nathan doesn't deserve to be forced into signing an autograph because you asked me to ask him. If you see him, you can ask him yourself." she told him bluntly, before turning and leaving the store.

Haley was frustrated as she strapped Everleigh into her car seat. The people these days, they would do anything to get an autograph. Nathan was a hot commodity in Tree Hill. They randomly had people show up at the house, and beg for autographs. Sighing Haley started the car, and drove home, excited to see her husband. When she pulled into the garage, Haley grabbed her groceries and took Everleigh out of the car. She let the little girl walk into the house. Haley opened the front door and Everleigh ran into the waiting arms of her father. Haley watched Nathan scoop Everleigh into his arms, and kiss her cheek. She glowed with pride at seeing her husband holding their daughter. Every time she seen them together, her heart almost burst with pride. Smiling at him, she took the bags into the kitchen and started putting stuff away. She decided to not tell Nathan about the guy at the store, she knew that he always got a little jealous when there were other guys flirting with her. Nathan walked into the kitchen and kissed Haley softly.

"I missed you so much baby." he told her, before walking back out to the living room to wait for Haley to be done.

A few minutes later, Haley went into the living room and sat down next to Nathan. They sat there and watched Everleigh play with blocks on the floor. They laughed when they saw her make a tower out of blocks and scream whenever it fell over. The highest she had got it was 4 blocks high before she knocked it over and screamed. Her little face was beat red, and Nathan and Haley thought she looked adorable. Haley laid her head on Nathan's chest, and he absentmindedly stroked her back. They stayed like that for the rest of the evening, until it was time to put Everleigh to sleep. Nathan kissed Haley's temple "babe, I'll take her upstairs tonight. You just stay here and relax, let me take care of her tonight."

Haley just kissed him, and leaned back into the couch. When Nathan called out to her, Everleigh came running. Haley could see how much she loved her daddy. Everleigh was definitely daddy's girl. Haley reached up and kissed Everleigh before Nathan took her upstairs. While Nathan was upstairs, Haley ran through the possibilities of how she should tell Nathan what she needed to tell him, in her head. Before long Nathan came back downstairs and settled in next to her.

"So, what are the plans for this evening?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Nathan, I need to tell you something. Something big." she said worried.

"Honey, you sound worried. What's bothering you?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know how you're gonna react to this. I know we discussed that we would wait for a while longer. But this really cant be prevented…" she rambled.

"Hales, your rambling. What's on your mind?" he asked, rubbing circles into her hand.

"Okay. Here it goes. I'm pregnant. I didn't tell you earlier because I wanted to make it special. And I know we said we were going to wait until after Everleigh's first birthday. And I know we said we weren't ready for another baby, what with your travel schedule and everything. I should have told you when I found out a few days ago, but I was scared. I was scared you wouldn't be happy…" she rambled. Nathan stopped her when he kissed her passionately.

"Baby, I am so happy. This has got to be one of the greatest nights of my life. I love you, I love our daughter and I love that unborn child in your womb." he said kissing her again. Haley smiled around his lips, and knew she couldn't be any happier. She had the greatest daughter and they best, most wonderful husband on the planet.

Nathan stood up, and pulled Haley into a standing position. He knew what he needed so he scooped Haley up into his arms and ran up the stairs to their bedroom two at a time. He wandered into their bedroom with her still in his arms, and laid her on the bed. He quickly pulled his T shirt over his head, revealing his rippled muscles to Haley's hungry eyes. She had missed his body and she needed to see it, to touch it. She needed to feel him inside of her. He leaned over and kissed her with as much passion as he could. Haley's hands immediately went to the button of his jeans and she popped it open, her fingers then undid the zipper and she slid her hands inside of his jeans and boxers feeling Nathan's already fully aroused penis. Nathan moaned into her mouth, and Haley ran her hands down pushing the pants and the boxers to the floor. Without the hindrance of clothes Nathan's cock sprang freely towards her body. As always she was mesmerized by the sheer size of him, and wondered how in the world he fit inside of her. Logically it should be impossible, but she knew that in reality no two people ever fit together so perfectly. They fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces designed only for each other. Nathan laughed quickly.

"Babe, you are wearing far too much clothing." he laughed. Haley was still fully clothed and Nathan was fully nude so Haley's hands went to the buttons on her blouse. Nathan's hands covered hers and pulled them down to his pulsating cock.

"I'll deal with the clothes, you deal with that." he said kissing her while he started unbuttoning her shirt.

Haley started to pump him and Nathan started moaning uncontrollably. His wife had the most talented hands in the world, no one in the world could get him so worked up in such a short amount of time. By the time he got through the buttons, he was so close to the edge, he couldn't take it anymore. Yelling out her name, he came right into her hand. Seductively, she pulled her fingers up to her lips and started sucking them. Seeing that got Nathan hard again almost immediately. Quickly he worked his way through her jeans and slid them with her panties down her legs. He then reached under her, undid her bra and flung it across the room. Finally with all the clothes gone, Nathan slid up on top of her and started kissing her passionately. Haley weakly pushed on his chest.

"I want to do something first. Something I havent done to you in a while. I just want to reward you for being so happy about the pregnancy." she said kissing him before rolling out from underneath him. He rolled over onto his back, so he could see what she was going to do. She straddled his bottom half and applied her lips to his cock. He groaned loudly at the feeling of her lips on his cock. She licked from the base all the way to the tip where she licked off a bead of pre cum located there. He shivered uncontrollably as she continued her ministrations.

"Tell me what you want baby" she told him.

"I want you to take me in your mouth" he panted. She smiled and took him all the way in her mouth. He loved the feeling of being in her mouth. She closed her lips around him and slid him in and out of her mouth, supplying a delicious friction. When he felt the tingle in his spine, he tried to pull out of her mouth so he didn't cum in her mouth, but she wouldn't let him. He felt her teeth graze along his length and that propelled him over the precipice, and he emptied himself in her mouth. She moved up and he watched her swallow his seed.

"Hales, that was amazing." he said. "Now its my turn to have some fun" he said with a glint in his eyes.

He flipped them over so he was straddling her. He kissed a trail from her neck to her entrance where he licked along her slit. He loved the taste of her, so he used his fingers to hold her open and he darted his tongue inside of her. Haley panted his name breathlessly, and he knew her eyes were closed. He pulled his mouth away from her.

"Open your eyes baby, I want to see them when I'm doing this to you." he said, his voice filled with lust.

Haley pried her eyes open, and watched as Nathan continued his ministrations. He had traded his mouth for his fingers.

"Baby, what do you want?" he asked.

"Fingers. I want your fingers inside me. I want you to fuck me with your fingers. Please." she begged.

Nathan obliged and slid his fingers inside of her. She wound her legs around his neck so let him in deeper. He added two more fingers after a while, and crooked them inside of her hitting all her favourite spots. Using his other hand he rubbed her clit trying to coax her to the proverbial edge. It seemed to work because in a few short strokes she was screaming his name as she came down from her high. Nathan came up to lie beside her while he seductively licked her juices from his fingers.

"How was that?" he asked cockily.

"That was good, but it wasn't quite what I needed." she confessed.

"Oh, and what do you need?" he asked.

"I need your cock to fuck me, nothing fucks me like your cock. There is no pleasure more gratifying than feeling your cock fill me so completely" she told him with lust still evident in her voice.

Nathan loved it when she talked dirty with him, he loved rewarding her when she did something that was out of character for her. Talking dirty was one of those things. This was a side of Haley that no one but him would ever know.

He slid on top of her and braced his weight on his arms. He dangled himself at her entrance. He slid the tip inside of her and she sighed, so he pulled himself out.

"Nathan, please." she begged.

Not able to resist, he plunged deeply inside of her. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and thrust deeply into her. They moaned each others names loudly, and they got louder with every thrust. She started rhythmically clenching her feminine muscles around his cock, and the room blurred around him. He fastened his lips around hers as he thrust deeper and deeper. He thought he got deeper than he ever did, she was making sounds that he had never heard before. After a couple more thrusts they hit their limit at the exact same time. He crumbed into her trying to regain his strength. They rode out the waves together, Haley's feminine muscles clenching around Nathan. Nathan continued thrusting as they rode out the waves. When they were done, he pulled out of her. She moaned at the loss. Nathan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back towards him. They fell asleep like that, with Nathan's hand resting lightly on her currently non existent baby bump.

The next morning Haley awoke to find Nathan not sleeping beside her. She also didn't hear Everleigh. She got up and showered, then walked downstairs to find Everleigh playing with her toys on the living room floor and Nathan standing there with a dozen roses. He hands her eleven of the roses and then after he hands her the last rose, which is fake.

"Haley Scott, I love you so much. You mean everything to me. You have given me everything I could ever of dreamed of. I will love you forever, I will love you until the last rose dies." he said before walking up and kissing her.

"Good morning, Nathan" she said through the tears. She couldn't believe it, she officially had the greatest husband in the world. Nathan couldn't believe how long it took him to think of what to say, he had wanted to do something romantic for her, since last night was probably the greatest night of his life. His life couldn't get any better than this.


	17. Chapter 17

********

**We get some drama in this chapter. Thank you to all of you who review. There is some drama in this one, since the last few chapters have been mostly fluff. Reviews are very appreciated. I do not own OTH. This is my longest chapter yet, i just couldnt stop writing. I dont know how good it is, and please forgive any mistakes. i wrote it all tonight before going to sleep.

* * *

**

Nathan woke up the next morning, and glanced over at Haley. He kissed her cheek, but she didn't wake up. So he climbed out of bed, and pulled the covers up further on her. He then went to check on Everleigh, and go make Haley breakfast. He figured she deserved breakfast in bed, before going to wrestle with high school students this morning. While he was mixing the eggs, Everleigh started crying. He placed the bowl on the table, and ran up the stairs to get his little girl. Everleigh beamed when her daddy picked her up. She shot him the most beautiful smile that Nathan had ever seen. His daughter had a special ability to melt his heart that only one other person had. Haley. Nathan changed her diaper and took her downstairs. He put her in her playpen, and went back to his eggs. He heard Haley moving around upstairs a little later, and decided it would be pointless to take the food upstairs. The table was set when Haley walked into the kitchen. A smile lit up her face when she saw the table set with breakfast. She walked over and kissed Nathan tenderly.

"_Good morning, I woke up and you weren't there." she said pouting._

"_I wanted to make you breakfast. It's Monday morning, you have school. And I wanted to do something nice for you, especially since you were so nice to me last night." he said winking._

"_Oh yeah. I remember last night. I think I told her I was pregnant." she recalled._

"_You did. And now I need you to eat your breakfast, so you can wrestle with high school students." he said kissing her nose. She smiled at him, and sat down in the chair that Nathan pulled out for her. _

"_Oh so gentlemanly." she teased. _

_Nathan then went to grab Everleigh and took her upstairs to get her dressed. Nathan was excited to have Everleigh all to himself today, she was almost a year old and with his career, he didn't have as much time alone with her as he would have liked. He was rummaging through her closet, when he felt Haley come up behind him. _

"_What are you looking for?" she asked._

"_I am trying to find something for Everleigh to wear. I know exactly what I'm looking for." he told her._

"_Okay" she said and went to stand by the door to watch Nathan. _

"_A ha." he said when he finally found what he needed. He produced a frilly pink dress. In record time he got Everleigh in the dress, and combed her brown hair into two slightly lopsided pig tails. Haley burst out laughing seeing her daughters lopsided hair do. _

"_Here let me help you." she said taking over on Everleigh's hair. _

"_Thanks, babe. I hope that someday I will figure this hair thing out." he said watching as Haley's talented hands positioned their daughters pig tails properly. Haley looked at her watch, and gasped slightly. _

"_Okay, I've got to go, or else I'm going to be late. I'll see you tonight. Have fun today with Everleigh." she said kissing him good bye. _

_On the way to the school, Haley marvelled at how great her life was at that moment. She finds out she's pregnant, she has the most wonderful husband in the world, and she has a great literature class that she is only a couple minutes away from being late for. She pulled into the schools teachers parking lot, and half ran and half walked to her class. She was surprised when she saw her entire class already convened in the classroom. They were all sitting in their desks waiting for her, which shocked her even more. They were a class of 17 years olds, and they were sitting in their desks, reading. _

"_Good morning class" she said happily. _

"_Good morning, Mrs. Scott." they all recited._

_She felt like she had died and went to heaven, first her husband made her a heavenly breakfast, and then her class was acting like angels. _

"_Ok, not to say I'm not enjoying this, but why are you guys acting like this?" she asked confused._

"_We just wanted to do something nice for you. We have been wild, and horrible. We wanted to try something new." they explained. _

"_Ok, well I'm not going to complain." she said. "Now get out your books, and partner up. Read the next chapter, and discuss it with your partner. Tomorrow's class we will discuss the chapter. It's a long chapter so get to work." she said, before settling in her chair. She rested her hand on her stomach, where her belly would eventually be. She spent the entire class, thinking about her life. _

_Meanwhile, Nathan was sitting at home watching Everleigh, she was currently standing up against the couch, holding on to Nathan's legs. He was hoping she was about to take her first step. He had missed her first time crawling. His eyes widened in amazement, when Everleigh moved her feet, and took a step forward trying to reach her blanket which was located on the chair. He watched her take another step, and then another, and then a few more. He watched until, she was leaning against the chair clutching her blanket. He jumped up in the air, clapping his hands. Everleigh looked at her daddy, and smiled brightly. He could see how proud of herself she was. He glanced at his watch, and saw that it was almost noon. He picked Everleigh up and carried her out to the car, and strapped her into her car seat. Nathan then drove to the school, so he could tell Haley all about Everleigh's achievement. _

_Haley was sitting in her quiet classroom, when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door, she saw Nathan and Everleigh. Her first instinct was to ask if anything was wrong. But then she saw the matching grins on their faces. It made her smile, to see the both of them there, and she marvelled at how much alike they were. She ushered them into the classroom, and Nathan took a seat at her computer. _

"_Okay, class you can pack up your things, and get ready for lunch. Thanks for your good work today, I'll let you guys leave early." she told her class._

"_You have such a cute baby, Mrs. Scott" a girl in the front of the room told her._

"_Thanks. This is Everleigh. Everleigh this is my 3rd__ period literature class." she introduced._

"_Hales, I have something to show you." Nathan said quietly to Haley._

_Nathan then put Everleigh on the floor, and she walked unsteadily over to Haley. Haley's mouth dropped, and she jumped up cheering. Her class watched in amazement, they had never seen their teacher so happy. Haley planted kisses all along, Everleigh's face. And Everleigh smiled happily at all the attention. As her class filed out, Nathan rolled his chair closer to Haley's. _

"_I love you" he told her._

"_I love you too." she replied._

"_I brought food, so you don't have to eat that sandwich" he told her, making a face at the sandwich he seen poking out of her purse. _

"_Thank you. Now I know why I love you" she joked, but very thankful that Nathan thought of bringing something edible to her for lunch. She was not looking forward to eating the sandwich. They really needed to go grocery shopping, they had no food in their house. They ate in silence, while Everleigh stumbled her way around the classroom. She fell a couple times, and both times, Haley and Nathan leaped out of their chairs to see if she was okay. Both times, she used a desk to help herself up, and kept wandering around the room._

"_Our daughter is amazing, isn't she?" Haley asked._

"_Yeah, she's so much like her mother" Nathan said honestly._

"_No, I think she's more like her dad." Haley said before pressing her lips to his. _

_Nathan could willingly spend his entire life, kissing Haley. But he knew he couldn't, they were in her classroom, during school hours. With their daughter wandering down the aisles. Haley pulled away, and smiled at her husband. _

"_You know, I think we should go out for dinner tonight, to celebrate." Haley suggested._

"_Celebrate what?" he asked, knowing they had a lot to celebrate._

"_Well, I was thinking, we could celebrate Everleigh walking and the pregnancy." she said smiling._

"_Yeah, sounds great. Me and Everleigh will go home and make a reservation somewhere nice. Sound alright?" he asked._

"_Everleigh and I." she corrected._

"_Whatever" he said laughing. The bell rang a couple minutes later, and Nathan kissed Haley once more, before scooping Everleigh up and leaving the school. Nathan pulled into their garage, and laid Everleigh down for her nap. He then pulled out the phone book, and started scanning the pages for somewhere nice to eat. _

_At the end of the day, Haley packed up her stuff exhausted. The first half of the day went by amazingly well, but the second half, the classes were awful. It got to the point where some of the boys in her classes were harassing her. She decided she wouldn't say anything about that to Nathan, he would freak out. She ended up assigning everyone in the class, 3 extra pages of homework for the night, and anyone who didn't finish it for tomorrow would be excluded from class and receive a zero for the class. Haley was proud of how she handled the devil students, but couldn't wait to be with her family. When she walked in the front door, she saw Nathan and Everleigh on the couch watching sports centre. She smiled at them, and walked over to kiss Nathan quickly. She then went upstairs where a nice hot shower was calling her name. It didn't take her long to get ready, and she was back downstairs ready to go in a half hour. Nathan drove them to the restaurant, and they got seated at their table. It wasn't long before a throng of fans attacked Nathan for autographs. He couldn't refuse so he spend much of their family night out signing autographs, and posing for pictures. Thinking that this night couldn't get any worse, some of Nathan's team mates showed up at the restaurant. Haley had no idea what they were doing in Tree Hill, and chose not to ask. She was silently shooting them glares to try and tell them that they weren't welcome on their nice family night out. _

"_There's a party tonight, you should come with us man. It will be awesome. You need to stop being the perfect husband and try having fun with us." one of Nathan's friends, Wade told him._

_Nathan smiled and to Haley's horror said "That sounds great, I'll meet you guys there after I drop Haley and Everleigh off at home. Text me the address." _

_Haley flashed a glare at Nathan, as he paid their bill and scooped Everleigh up. He then dragged them out of the restaurant._

"_A little excited are we?" Haley asked shortly._

"_Yeah. I haven't had a night out with the guys since before Everleigh was born" he said excitedly completely missing Haley's angry tone. _

"_Hmmm. What about all those nights in Charlotte when Everleigh and I aren't with you?" she asked angry. _

"_Hales, are you mad about this?" he asked incredulously._

"_Mad? No I'm not mad, my husband has just cancelled his night with his family for a party. I'm just thrilled." she hissed._

_Nathan just sighed, and pulled into their driveway. Haley jumped out of the car, and grabbed Everleigh and walked into the house, without so much as a goodbye to Nathan. _

_Nathan watched as she stomped into the house, he knew she was pissed. But didn't think she had any right to be, he let her go out with Brooke whenever she wanted to, he deserved a night out with his friends. Granted that he always had nights like this in Charlotte, but this was different, he was going out on his own terms tonight. The parties in Charlotte were all about appearances, tonight he was going to party, and have fun doing it. _

_Haley slammed the front door and locked it which scared Everleigh. Haley then immediately went about soothing her daughter and taking her upstairs to get her ready for bed. When Everleigh was sleeping, Haley went to the living room and started grading some essays for students wrote. She finished marking them all by 2 am. She intended on staying up until Nathan came home, but this was getting ridiculous. The longer he stayed out, the madder she got. She could tell already that tomorrow was going to be a bad day, because she worked and it was already 2 am, and she wasn't sleeping yet. She sat on the couch until she heard his key in the front door. She thought to herself how drunk he must be if he walked home or took a cab. _

_Nathan unlocked the front door, and was looking forward to getting into bed and sleeping. The party was great, he hadn't had that much fun in a long time. Sure he had a little too much to drink, and he ended up taking a cab home, leaving his car there. He would just have to get Haley to drive him there tomorrow sometime. He walked into the living room, and saw the look of pure anger on his wife's face. He didn't understand it, and it sobered him up almost immediately. He had never seen that look on her face before, not even when Ryan kicked her out of the house when they first got together._

"_Hi, I thought you would be sleeping." he said, trying to avoid her anger._

"_I bet. What were you doing being out until 3:30 in the morning. Don't you have a responsible bone in your body?" she seethed._

"_Haley calm down. I went out, I had a few drinks. I had fun. I deserve to have some fun while I'm home." he tried to reason._

"_So what you're saying is that I don't let you have fun? That you would rather spend your time when your home with your basketball buddies than your family? Because that's what it sounds like to me." she said._

"_That's not what this is. I went out, I had fun. It shouldn't be that big of a deal." he insisted._

"_It is a big deal. I was left here alone with our daughter until 3:30 in the morning. I have to work tomorrow. Was it so much to ask that maybe I wanted my husband home with me, since he's only here for a few days before going back to work." she seethed._

"_You didn't have to stay up and wait for me. And I don't freak out when you go out with Brooke or Peyton." he said starting to get angry. _

"_It's not the same thing. I am here, everyday, taking care of our daughter. While you are in Charlotte, playing basketball and having fun. There are parties every night. You party while I take care of the family. I need those nights out. But now you turn it around like I'm the bad guy." she screamed. _

"_You know what, never mind. I'm not going to defend myself to you. I did nothing wrong. I'm sure you don't go out and have fun while I'm gone." he seethed._

"_Why don't you call Brooke and ask" she yelled._

"_Maybe your not out with Brooke, maybe your out acting like your single and not a mother while Brooke babysitting our daughter." he yelled growing more angry._

"_If you're even hinting at the fact that you think I go out and flirt with other guys, pisses me off Nathan. And how do I know, you don't have a different girl every time you're away?" she fumed._

"_Haley, that is bullshit." he yelled._

"_You know what just never mind. I'm going to bed." she said before turning and walking away. Nathan slumped over on the couch. The anger disappearing as fast as it had come. He couldn't believe he said those things to his wife, he would be lucky if she ever forgave him. He knew he couldn't talk to her tonight, it would have to wait until tomorrow morning when she would be less angry. He waited until he stopped hearing her walk around the bedroom before getting up and walking up the stairs. The fight with Haley had completely sobered him up. He paused outside the bedroom door, before opening it. He saw her curled on her side, on the edge of her side of the bed. He silently undressed, and climbed into the bed. He hated the distance between them, he was lying on his side, and she was on the very edge of her side. Normally, she would roll over and place her head on his chest, and they would fall asleep like that, but tonight, she was intent on not touching him. _

_Haley slept fitfully that night. She awoke several times in the early morning to see Nathan sleeping on the extreme other side of their king sized bed. Part of her wanted to close the distance between them, but the more dominant part was still pissed at him. She slept until her alarm went off, and Nathan didn't even stir. She got out of bed, and went to shower, to get ready for work. She was tired, she was angry, she really hoped her classes would be better today. Haley wasn't in the mood to deal with her students and their back talking and attitude today. She went downstairs to find breakfast made again like yesterday. Not wanting to have anything to do with Nathan, she grabbed an apple on her way out the door, and went to work early._

_Nathan sat down and ate the breakfast. He hadn't been sure she would stay and eat, he had bet that she would walk out which is what she did, so he only made enough food for one person. He hated what he said to her. It must have hurt her because she wouldn't even make eye contact with him. He heard Everleigh cry, and he pulled himself out of the chair, to get his daughter. Everleigh was quiet, she usually babbled all through breakfast. It seemed like she knew something was wrong so she was silent. Nathan was racking his brain for ways to make Haley forgive him, while Everleigh was sitting on the floor playing with her toys. He eventually picked up the phone and called a flower delivery service, and ordered 200 white calla lilies delivered to the school. The flowers cost him a small fortune but he hoped they would be worth it. He wasn't paying attention, when Everleigh stood up and pulled herself onto one of the kitchen chairs trying to get the remaining breakfast. He panicked when she tumbled off the chair and smacked her head on the tiled floors. Her cries echoed the entire house, and in a panic he called Brooke to come and get them so he could take her to the hospital. Since his car was still at the house where the party was held. When Brooke arrived, he ran out to the car. He cradled her in his arms the whole way to the hospital._

"_Nathan what happened.?" Brooke asked concerned._

"_I- I wasn't paying attention, and she climbed onto the kitchen chair. She fell off the chair and hit her head on the floor." he explained._

"_We need to call Haley. She'll be so worried." Brooke said._

"_No! Don't call her. I don't want to worry her. She'll be so upset with me. I don't want to disappoint her. I just hope to god Everleigh's alright." he worried._

_When Brooke pulled up at the hospital, Nathan ran her into thee emergency waiting room. A doctor immediately took a look at her. There was already a bruise forming on her forehead. _

"_Is she going to be alright?" Nathan asked worried._

"_She'll be fine. She's lucky though. She'll have a bump, and a pretty ghastly bruise. But she'll be fine. She's a tough little girl." the doctor told Nathan. _

_Nathan sunk down relieved. The doctor released them, and they went to where Brooke sat waiting._

"_Is she going to be okay?" Brooke asked worried._

"_yeah. She'll just have a bump, and the bruise." Nathan said relieved. _

"_Good. I'll take you home now." she told them visibly relieved._

"_Actually, can you take me to get my car. I left it at the party I was at last night." he asked._

"_Sure." Brooke replied. Brooke drove them to the house, and then left, as Nathan strapped Everleigh into her car seat, and then he drove them home. On the way Nathan tried to think up possible ways to explain the bruise._

_A school Haley's classes were awful. It didn't help that she was trying to operate on 4 hours of sleep, but her fight with Nathan was still on her mind. Her class seemed to find a way to pick up on her every insecurity, or frustration. They refused to work, they refused to listen, they refused to do anything. _

_Eventually Haley had enough._

"_Anyone who is not listening, will spend an hour in detention after school with me today. I have nowhere important to be, so you better start listening. I am not in the mood for this today. And I will punish each and everyone of you if you do not start listening. I will fail everyone in this class. That is a promise" she yelled. That seemed to get everyone's attention, and the class was quiet until someone knocked on the door._

"_Delivery for Haley Scott." the man at the door said._

"_That's me" Haley sighed._

_3 more men walked in carrying vases of calla lilies. The flowers were spectacular, but flowers weren't going to fix what was wrong with their relationship. She knew who they were from without even reading them. The card said "baby, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean any of what I said last night." Haley sighed and threw the note in the trash, no where near ready to forgive him. She then called the secretary in the office, to take all the flowers to a women's shelter or the hospital, somewhere someone would appreciate such beautiful flowers. Nathan couldn't buy her forgiveness with flowers. He had to earn it. The rest of the day went by in typical fashion. Her classes misbehaved, so she threatened them, and then they were good for the rest of the day. Haley drove home, dreading coming face to face with her husband. She opened the door and didn't see him. She figured she was safe, so she placed her purse on the table, and walked upstairs to change from her work clothes. She put on a pair of old sweatpants and a tank top, then walked back downstairs. She saw Nathan sitting at the kitchen table with Everleigh. She gasped when she saw the huge bruise of Everleigh's face. _

"_Oh my God, what happened to her head?" Haley asked worried._

"_Um, she fell" Nathan said avoiding the subject._

"_From where?" she asked again._

"_A kitchen chair." Nathan finally confessed._

"_What was she doing on a kitchen chair, and why weren't you watching her?" she shrieked snatching her daughter out of Nathan's arms._

"_I was worried. Trying to think of ways to fix our marriage. Hales, I'm sorry." he begged._

"_You endangered our daughter. I want you out of here right now" she seethed._

"_Haley. You cant kick me out. I'm sorry. We need to work on this." he begged._

"_Either you leave, or me and Everleigh will. You pick. I don't want to be with you right now. I need some time to think about everything." she said, losing the will to fight._

"_Haley. Please don't do this." he still begged._

"_Nathan, please." she said. _

_Nathan just nodded and packed a bag, and left the house. He went to Brooke and Lucas's house, and asked if he could stay there. They said yes of course, but were concerned. _

_After Nathan left, Haley sunk down to the floor and cried. She let Everleigh walk over to where her toy box was and she started playing with her toys. Haley moved to be closer to her daughter, and continued to cry. A couple days ago, her life seemed so perfect, now it seemed to be falling apart. She was sitting there with her head between her knees, watching her daughter play. Haley wished she could be like that, just keep going even when everything was in pieces. It seemed to make it easier when you were just under a year old, but still. Haley wished she could keep going, but she couldn't. Her heart was broken into a trillion pieces. Some time later, she saw her daughter yawn, so she took her upstairs to lay her down for bed. It was 9:30, and Haley went to lie down as well. She couldn't sleep, all she could think about was her and Nathan's early days. She lay there thinking about it when she heard someone ring the door bell. She wondered who could be at the house, in the pouring rain. She put her robe on, and went to answer the door. She opened the door only to find Nathan standing outside in the rain, soaked to the bone. She stepped outside so they could get this over with without waking Everleigh. _

"_Nathan what are you doing here" she asked not caring as the rain fell on her. _

"_We cant be apart like this. I'm sorry about the party. I never should have went, I should have stayed with you and Everleigh. I am so sorry about not paying enough attention to her when she was in the kitchen. It was all my fault. But please, I need you to forgive me." he begged._

"_Why should I?" she asked. _

"_Because I'm sorry. Because I love you. And because your looking really hot standing out here in the rain and I'm thinking I have to kiss you." he said._

"_Well if you have to" Haley said smiling before reaching up and locking her arms around Nathan's neck and pressed her lips to his. Nathan pulled her in closer to kiss her deeper. His tongue traced her lower lip begging for entrance which she instantly granted. He pushed them into the house to get out of the rain without breaking the kiss. He broke the kiss but only after a desperate need for air. But his lips never left her skin. He traced his lips down her jaw before latching onto her neck, determined to mark her. She moaned intensely as her husband sucked on her neck. She didn't care that he was going to mark her, all she cared about was having her husband back. She could feel his erection straining against his pants. It was pressing into her through his jeans. _

"_Lets go upstairs" she panted. Nathan simply nodded, and picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. Needing her desperately, he laid her on the bed, and stripped off his clothes. Haley marvelled at his magnificent body. He reached underneath her to peel off her soaked shirt, and unclipped her bra before flinging it across the room. Haley reached down and started sliding out of her pyjama pants and underwear. He helped her pull them off, before plunging deep inside of her. She moaned at the desperate need she had for him. She moaned again when he started moving inside of her, moving her ever closer to the edge. Nathan grunted out her name, trying to keep silent so as to not wake Everleigh. She started rhythmically clenching her feminine muscles around him propelling him to the edge. She followed directly behind and they clutched on to each other as they rode out the waves of their pleasure. _

"_I love you so much" she said. As she felt him repair her broken heart. _

"

I love you more" he said gruffly. He left no room for argument as he seized her lips with his. And they started again where they left off minutes before.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

Haley awoke the next morning, entwined in her husbands arms. She glanced around uneasily, their previous argument still hanging in the air. She had needed him so much last night, and hoped maybe some makeup sex would fix their problems, but it clearly didn't. She still felt the weight of their fight on her shoulders. It still hurt that her husband found it more important to go to a team party instead of spending time with his family. He was only home a few nights a week, but he still had to spend one whole precious evening with his basketball buddies. She gently unwrapped his arms from around her, and slid out of his embrace. Haley then put on her robe and left to check on Everleigh. It was the little girls first birthday today, and Haley had so much to do. The longer she slept the better. Noticing she was still sleeping, Haley went back to the bedroom, and took a quick shower. She dressed and did her hair in the bathroom, then went downstairs to start preparing food and cake for the birthday.

A little while later, Everleigh started crying. Leaving a mixing bowl full of cake batter on the counter she rushed up the stairs to get the screaming 1 year old. Lovingly she picked up her daughter and took her downstairs so she could finish making the cake, all the while thinking that it would be nice if Nathan would come downstairs and help her. She had so much to do today, and not enough time to do it in. Everleigh sat in her highchair, watching her mom and eating cheerio's. Haley poured her batter into a pan, and put it in the oven, she then moved on to making fruit and vegetable trays.

An hour or so later, Haley was getting frustrated. She was downstairs getting everything ready for the birthday party and taking care of the baby while Nathan was upstairs sleeping. She was completely frazzled when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to find Ryan.

"Ryan what are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"I know its Everleigh's birthday, and I thought you could use a little help setting everything up" he said smiling, finally over his obsession for Haley.

"That would be great actually. I'm kinda doing it all myself. I never knew how hard it would be putting on a first birthday party." she said gratefully.

"Oh its no problem. But where's Nathan? I would've thought he would be here for the joyous occasion." Ryan said conspiratorially.

"Oh he's here. He's upstairs sleeping, while I do all the work." she ranted.

"Oh. That's not right. He should be here helping you. It's not only your job to take care of the kid, and plan the party. Your married, you should be sharing the responsibilities." Ryan said.

"That's what I thought. But anyways, thank you for coming over to help me. It means a lot." Haley said honestly.

"It's fine. Now put me to work. What do you need done?" he said rolling up his sleeves. Haley smiled and sent him over to finish the vegetable trays. They worked in a companionable silence for a while, until Everleigh started making a fuss.

"I'll just take her upstairs, and get her dressed. I know she's only a year old but she already wont wear anything unless it's a dress. She hates pyjamas." Haley said laughing. She walked past the bedroom door and saw Nathan was still asleep. It was 9:30 in the morning, he should be up and helping her. She should not have to depend on her ex husband to help her get everything done. Haley sighed and closed their bedroom door. She walked to Everleigh's room and dressed her in a pink sundress, she then put her brown curls in two little pigtails, then took her back downstairs. Haley placed her in her playpen, with a bunch of her favourite toys, so Haley could keep an eye on her.

Haley and Ryan worked mostly in silence. Every once in a while quipping at how great this was, being able to work together again. Haley heard someone moving around upstairs and decided Nathan must have finally rose. She heard him walk down the stairs. Haley sighed. She saw him lean over and kiss Everleigh's head and whisper "Happy Birthday baby." then he moved into the kitchen and put his arms around Haley.

"Finally decided it was time to get up?" she asked angrily.

"It's not that late. And if you wanted me up, you could have woke me." he insisted.

"I needed help down here, and lucky for me Ryan showed up at the perfect time" she seethed.

"You could have woke me" he said softly.

"Whatever. Just find something to do." she said not wanting to argue with him, with her ex husband standing on the other side of the counter. Nathan sighed and walked away. He decided he would deal with her when she wasn't so upset. After they were done, Ryan left, saying he would be back around 4 for the party. Haley smiled, and thanked him profusely for all the help that morning. Walking back into the living room, she saw her daughter yawning in her playpen. Haley smiled, and took her upstairs for a nap. At least if she napped now, she would be wide awake for the party, and this gave Haley time to get herself ready for the party, and wrap the presents. She stood in her daughters doorway for a few minutes, just marvelling at her. Everleigh was without a doubt the best thing that ever happened to Haley, and this new baby she was carrying was going to be just as loved. Even now when her marriage was struggling, the love she felt for the kids never wavered, even though they were a part of their father. She shut the door softly, and walked towards her bedroom, so she could shower before the party. She walked in to find Nathan laying across their king sized bed.

"What's going on with you Haley? We were fine last night." he asked wearily.

"You weren't here when I needed you this morning. And I'm still not over our argument yesterday. Sex didn't fix us." she sighed.

"You could have woke me up. And I apologized for that night. I know I shouldn't have spent one of our few nights a week together with my friends. I just needed a break." he explained wearily.

"You needed a break? You needed a break! You know what? I am here everyday with Everleigh, I work a 40 hour work week, and have to come home and take care of our daughter and clean the house and cook. I do everything Nathan. You play a couple hours a night, and hang out at a bar for the rest. You train a couple hours and party the rest. I am here, doing the never-ending work that is having a family, while being a full time teacher. I am doing the work of two parents most of the time, and even when you're home, I still do most of the work. And you need the break. I don't remember the last time, I didn't have to worry about getting dinner on the table, or changing a diaper. And you need a break!" she yelled.

"You don't need to do all that. You can hire a nanny. Or imagine this, you can quit your job. You are piling all this work on you, because you want to, not because you have to." he yelled back.

"I cant believe you just suggested that I put the care of my daughter into a complete stranger. Or that you have the audacity to ask me to quit my job. My job isn't the problem. My job is the only escape I have, and I am not giving that up." she said vehemently.

"Then don't complain about not having time to yourself." he said growing tired of fighting.

"Know what? Even if I did quit my job, I still wouldn't have time to myself. I wouldn't need Brooke and Lucas to watch Everleigh for those eight hours so I would have her here with me. And I would still have all the cooking and cleaning to do, since that stuff is endless." she screamed, tears brimming her eyes. She stormed to the adjoining bathroom, slammed and locked the door. Nathan laid back on the bed, and pulled a pillow to cover his face. He wondered how life went from being so perfect, to completely falling apart. He heard her turn the shower on, and he got up off the bed, and paced the room. He had no idea how to deal with this, when he woke up this morning, he thought things were fine. He walked over to her vanity, and saw the fake rose he had given her. He smiled when he remembered her smile when he handed her bouquet of roses, with the fake rose, and he told her he would love her until the last rose died. It was true, he would love her forever. But right now, he kinda hated her. This was going to be a long night. He was laying back on the bed, when she finally emerged from the bathroom. She was not smiling. She had dressed in the bathroom, she came out wearing a brown sundress that highlighted her curves. He looked beautiful. Before he had the chance to tell her, she strode out of the room, and go downstairs. He went and took a shower, and dressed before going downstairs to see if his wife needed his help. She just glared at him, and tossed a package of balloons at him, silently telling him to blow them up. He watched as Haley put the finishing touches on the cake, and then run some water for the dishes. He walked over to her and picked up a dish towel and started drying dishes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Helping you with the dishes." he said.

"I don't want your help. I'll do them on my own, as I always do." she sighed.

"Ok. Now I'm confused. You yell at me because I don't help you, and now you get pissed when I do offer to help. I don't understand you." he said throwing the towel on the counter and stalking away.

A few hours later, the party was in full swing. Haley studiously ignored Nathan, and he did the same. He decided he was done trying. When she wanted to talk, he would be there. But until that time, he would stay out of her way. Brooke and Lucas sat on the couch, watching a clearly unhappy couple.

"Wonder what's going on with them?" Brooke asked quietly.

"Do you think it has something to do with their fight the other day?" Lucas asked.

"Probably, Haley is stubborn. And she doesn't get over things easily." Brooke stated.

'Well they better work things out." Lucas said, snuggling closer to Brooke. She relaxed into his arms.

The party was winded down, and Brooke and Lucas were the only ones still there. They watched Haley clean up the kitchen while Nathan sat there watching her.

"Nathan, why don't you go help your wife?" Lucas suggested.

"Last time I tried that, she practically bit my head off. I'm not going through that again." he said.

Brooke sighed and went to help Haley, sensing the need for girl talk.

"So Hales. What is going on with you and Nathan? And don't say nothing because I can definitely see some trouble in paradise." Brooke asked kindly.

"We had a fight earlier, about our fight yesterday, and other things." she said a single tear rolling down her face.

"Your marriage is strong Hales. You will get through this. I know it." Brooke reassured.

"Maybe eventually. But right now, I cant even look at him. He makes me too angry." Haley confessed.

"Ok, well me and Lucas are going to head home, if you need anything call me. It doesn't matter the time." Brooke reassured her friend.

"Thanks Brooke." Haley said hugging her best friend.

Brooke and Lucas left, and Haley went to check on Everleigh who was fast asleep at this point. She looked so peaceful lying in her crib firmly attached to the new unicorn stuffed animal Brooke and Lucas got her. Haley then walked to her own room, and changed into something more comfortable. She slid into bed, and decided to get a head start on marking her classes exams. A short while later, Nathan came upstairs and climbed into bed, without saying a word. Haley couldn't remember a time, when they had nothing to say to each other. And if there was ever a time, it was a comfortable silence, not like this. There was nothing comfortable about this quiet. After a couple more tests, Haley shut off her lamp, and went to sleep, very careful not to touch Nathan.

They went on like that for two weeks. They barely said two words to each other. Nathan went to his games, and came home. Haley didn't acknowledge him, and he didn't talk to her. This theory on her coming around was starting to sound less and less likely. Nathan knew if he wanted to stay married to her, he would have to do something soon. Haley was working today, so Nathan took it upon himself, to clean the entire house, from top to bottom. He hoped at the very least she might say something to him. He laid down on the couch after he finished cleaning. He smiled at his handy work, and got up a couple minutes later to check the roast he put in the oven for dinner. Shockingly enough to Nathan, it smelled heavenly, considering he had rarely if ever cooked. Before Haley moved in, the only things that had ever been cooked on his stove her eggs, bacon, and Kraft Dinner. He was impressed with himself today, and hoped Haley liked what she saw when she walked through the door.

On her drive home from work, she wondered again how her life grew so out of control. She hadn't spoken to her husband in two weeks, she wasn't able to share the joy of her pregnancy with him. She was starting to show a little bit. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed Nathan. He was her rock, he was her everything. When she pulled into the garage, and walked into the hallway of their house, her senses were assailed with a delicious scent. She also noticed as she walked through the house how clean it was. It brightened her mood considerably. She smiled for the first time in what felt like forever when she saw Nathan playing on the floor with Everleigh.

"Hey, how was work?" he asked carefully, he decided there was less of a chance she would snap if he asked about something like that.

"It was good. You cleaned up the house, and made dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah, I thought you could use a break." he said honestly.

"Thank you. This means a lot Nathan." she thanked him.

"Now why don't you go upstairs and clean up. It looks like you had a long day." he said.

She smiled at him and ran upstairs. She marvelled at how clean the house looked, she hadn't been this happy in a long time. When she came downstairs, Nathan was mashing potatoes. She walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her face against his back. He smiled.

"Thank you for everything you did for me today." she said into his back.

"Your welcome. It was my turn to take care of everything. You do it all the time. So tonight, if you want to go out, go ahead. You can do whatever you want, I'll take care of everything. Take a long hot bath, go out with Brooke. It doesn't matter." he told her.

"The hot bath sounds amazing." she sighed. A few minutes later he extracted himself from her arms, and went to get the roast. It was cooked perfectly. He sent Haley to hit at the table and delivered her, her dinner. Haley couldn't believe how delicious it was. They talked freely throughout dinner, it started feeling just like old times. After he finished eating, he went to wash the dishes. Haley smiled at her husband, and walked over to him. She picked up a dish towel and started drying the dishes.

"You don't have to do that. It's your day off remember?" he said.

" I know that. But I want to help you with the dishes. You have been so great already." she reassured him.

"Okay. Lets get these done then" he said smiling, glad to have his wife back.

The dishes only took a few minutes, with them doing them together. After, Haley went upstairs to take her long hot bath, while Nathan put Everleigh to sleep. After Everleigh was finally asleep, he went into the bedroom, to collapse onto the bed. He never knew keeping the house running and taking care of a one year old would be so hard. He saw the bathroom door slightly ajar, and he walked over to the door and knocked softly.

"You can come in, its your bathroom too." Haley said laughing.

"You have to understand my hesitance, if I would have walked in here when you were in here two weeks ago, you would have freaked." he insisted.

"Probably. But I'm not mad anymore. Come here." she said. He walked over to where she was sitting in the large sunken tub, and took her outreached hand.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. Nathan, I love you, and I miss you." she said tears streaming down her face.

Instead of replying, he grabbed her face and kissed her frantically. She twined her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. Haley pulled away a little bit later, and reached for the hem of his t shirt to pull it over his head. Knowing what she wanted he pulled the shirt off of him. Her eyes sparkled as her hands went for his belt.

"Haley, what are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"I want you to join me. This tub is awfully big for just me." she told him innocently.

"All you had to do was ask." he said kissing the top of her head. Her eyes grew wide as she watched him take his jeans and underwear. She didn't realize how much she missed his body, just seeing him naked sent a shiver through her body. He sank into the tub across from her, not wanting to push her, so soon after them getting back together. Disappointed, she moved across the tub to position herself between his legs. She brushed her lips across his once, twice before feverishly locking them together. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto his lap. She could feel his already firm erection rub up against her core. The sensation made her moan loudly. She reached down and wrapped her hands around his fully aroused cock.

"Fuck" he cursed, being without sex for two weeks was way too long, and he knew this was going to be quick, he couldn't hold out that long. They continued kissing, and subconsciously Haley started moving her hips, making his cock slide along her folds. She smiled as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"I need you, now." she said. And without warning, she lifted herself up and slowly impaled herself on his cock. She held still once he was inside of her, just to savour the sensation. She then kissed him with as much passion as she could muster before starting to move up and down on him. Nathan watched as Haley fucked herself on his dick, she would slide almost all the way off before slamming back down. She bounced up and down wildly on his lap. She would change her angle a bit in order for him to hit a different spot. As she impaled herself each time, he would rotate her hits clockwise then counter clockwise and that sensation was too much for Nathan to handle. At regular intervals he would moan her name. Without almost any warning, the tight coil in Haley's stomach snapped sending her spiralling out of control. Seeing her come undone was Nathan's undoing, and seconds later he emptied himself inside of her. She collapsed against him, and stayed their until their breathing regained some semblance of normality.

Nathan kissed her nose before pulling himself out of her, and grabbing some towels hanging on the rack for them. He dried off , and watched as Haley tied one around herself. She looked so beautiful. He turned and walked back into the bedroom, and sat on the edge of the bed. He smiled when he saw her leaning against the bedroom door, looking so sexy in just a towel. He stood up so he could hold her, but she surprised him, by untucking the towel from around his waist and it fell to the floor. She smiled, and reached up on her tip toes to kiss him. She then shot him a devilish grin and sunk down to her knees. His senses went into overdrive when her mouth covered his cock. A shiver ran right through him, as she licked from the base all the way to the sensitive tip.

"Fuck. Haley." he panted. She just laughed and continued her ministrations. After a couple more strokes and licks, Nathan felt his knees go week.

"Haley, I need to sit down. Or I might fall." he panted. She removed her lips from him long enough to move him back to the bed. She told him to go lay on the bed. He did as he was told, and she straddled his lower half. She took him all the way in her mouth and closed her lips around him. She curled her tongue and ran it all the way up his shaft.

"Hales, I'm gonna cum" he said warning her.

She moved her mouth to cup each of his balls in her mouth one at a time, before moving back to his cock. She grated her teeth along the sensitive skin on the underside of his cock causing a delicious sensation straddling the line between pleasure and pain. That was his undoing and he released all of himself in her mouth. He collapsed into the bed completely beat. He watched as Haley swallowed, and crawled back onto the bed to join him.

"That was really nice" he panted.

Haley laughed. "Now I want you to take me, in our bed." she whispered in his ear.

His eyes grew wide as he took in his wife's insatiable appetite for sex. He untucked the towel from around her chest and pulled it away. He then covered her body with his, and started kissing her passionately. He hardened again almost immediately, and he wasted no time in plunging deep inside of her. Nathan silenced Haley's passionate cry with a kiss. He started sliding in and out of her slowly, not in any hurry. Haley's eyes glazed over with passion, and he could hear the soft sounds that only he could make her do coming from her mouth.

"Faster" she begged. He obliged and picked up his pace. She started moving her hips along with his thrusts, she clenched her muscles around his cock to keep him from withdrawing completely. The pressure from her walls around the sensitive tip of his cock was mind blowing. They both reached their climax at the same time, and for the third time that night he emptied himself inside of her. He reluctantly withdrew from her, and spooned her from behind. He fell asleep happy for the first time in two weeks, holding his wife.


	19. Chapter 19

I own nothing. Here is the next chapter. It is all Naley fluff. For those of you who asked, i redid the scene in which Haley told Nathan she was pregnant. The scene was originally in chapter 16 i think at the beginning. Please read and revview. I appreciate all the reviews. It makes me want to update faster.

* * *

Haley awoke that morning, happier than she could remember being in a long time. Nathan's arms were wrapped around her slightly distended stomach. She laid their remembering all their greatest moments together, the final one remembering the night she told Nathan she was pregnant.

**Flashback**

_Nathan was upstairs putting Everleigh to bed, and Haley sat on the couch weighing the possibilities on how to tell Nathan she was pregnant. She ran out of time when she heard him come down the stairs. _

"_Nathan I have something to tell you." she said quietly._

"_Haley what's wrong?" he asked worried._

"_I know we planned to wait until Everleigh was a year old. And I know we discussed it and decided we weren't ready yet, but apparently we didn't do a good job preventing this. Nathan, I'm pregnant. I found out a few days ago, and didn't know how to tell you. Your probably upset with me. I know I should have told you earlier." she rambled. Nathan silenced her with a kiss._

"_I'm not upset. I love you Haley, and I love our unborn baby." he said before leaning down and kissing her stomach where in a little while their baby would make its presence known. _

_

* * *

_

Haley smiled at that memory, it had been one of the greatest nights of her life. That was the night she somehow managed to fall even deeper in love with Nathan, if that was even possible. She knew he was awake when he squeezed her tighter, and kissed a trail down from her cheek down her neck.

"_Good morning" she said giggling. _

"_Good morning" he said against her neck. _

"_Well, I better go make some breakfast, considering it is Monday morning, and I need to be at work in an hour." she said pulling out of his embrace. _

_She turned to look back at Nathan, and was almost tempted to crawl back into bed. She had the most glorious husband in the world. He was laying in their bed with nothing but the Egyptian cotton bed sheet covering him. The best part was that she didn't have to share him, he was all hers. As of right now, she was the only one who got to see his glorious body, even standing on the other side of the room, staring at his naked body was turning her on. So before she was really late for work, she walked into the bathroom, and took a quick shower. She could hear Nathan laughing back in the bedroom, he knew the effect he had on her. He definitely wasn't afraid of showing that ability off, even in public. Haley was relieved that when she came out of the bathroom, Nathan had pulled on some sweats, even if he wasn't wearing a shirt, it was still a thousand times better than if he was still lying there naked. She kissed him quickly, and inevitably his hands started snaking their way up her skirt. She smacked him on the arm, and quickly ran out of the room. Haley knew that if she stayed in that room any longer, she would give in, and she would be very late for work. On the run, she grabbed a bagel and left the house. _

_After Haley left, Nathan got up and went to check on Everleigh. Amazingly she was still asleep. He pulled a strand of hair from across her face, and tucked it behind her ear. She looked so angelic when she was sleeping, kind of like her mom. Not wanting to wake her, he tiptoed out of the room, and went to read the sports section of the newspaper, a habit he picked up from his father, a long time ago. A little while later, he heard some squealing coming from Everleigh's room. He smiled when he saw his little girls big blue eyes staring at him from inside the crib. Her brown hair was all dishevelled from sleeping, and in Nathan's opinion she had never looked cuter. She continued screaming until Nathan picked her up, patience was definitely not on of Everleigh's strong suits. If she screamed, she expected attention immediately. Before going downstairs, Nathan changed her diaper, and got her dressed. He finally perfected the art of the pigtail, and they were in perfect position on either side of her head. Nathan looked at his handiwork impressed. He was finally getting the hang of getting his daughter ready for the day. After she ate her breakfast, and Nathan had another cup of coffee, he decided to take her to the park. He played with her on the swings, and on the slides. But all she wanted to do was play in the sand box, so Nathan sat in the sandbox to keep his daughter company. Everleigh found a shovel buried in the sand and started playing with it. She decided it would be fun the bury her daddy. She started pouring shovelfuls of sand onto Nathan. _

_After a couple hours of playing, Nathan decided to take her shopping. Nathan had rarely had the pleasure of taking his daughter shopping since she'd been born. After they finished their little shopping excursion where Everleigh came home with 4 new dresses, Nathan went home and sat down on the couch. Everleigh was sitting on the floor playing with her toys, but a few minutes later she grabbed her blankie and walked over to Nathan. She put her hands on his knees, and whined. Knowing what she wanted, he lifted her up onto the couch, where she immediately snuggled into Nathan's chest, and fell asleep. Nathan decided to make himself comfortable and take a little nap as well._

_All day Haley wondered what Nathan and Everleigh were doing today. She bet that they were having much more fun than her. It wasn't that her classes were bad today, if was just that they were more active than usual. Haley was currently in her final class of the day, and looking forward to bell time, when she could escape the school and go home to her loving family. She was trying to teach a lesson on Catch 22, but everyone was still talking. The main topic for discussion today was Haley's growing stomach. One girl asked "Mrs. Scott, are you pregnant again?" she asked._

"_Yes I am." Haley answered smiling. No matter how many times, she said yes to that question, it still made her happy. Her colleagues asked regularly, and they all congratulated her and Nathan. Everyone was so happy for them. Looking at her watch, she saw there was only ten minutes left in class, and so she told everyone they could pack up and talk quietly for the rest of the class. Haley rested back in her chair, and placed a hand on her slightly distended stomach. When the bell finally rang, the students were out of the room in a flash, and Haley was right behind them._

_When Haley opened the front door, she was amazed by the silence. Nathan's car was in the garage, so she didn't think that they went somewhere. She walked into the living room and smiled. Because there on the couch was Nathan and Everleigh. Everleigh was curled up with her blankie on Nathan's chest, while Nathan laid across the couch. Both sleeping soundly. She quietly walked up and planted a kiss on both Nathan and Everleigh's foreheads, and then walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner. It was quite obvious Everleigh was Nathan's daughter because they both slept through her kissing them. N_

_Nathan awoke with the smell of garlic filling the house. Carefully he moved Everleigh off his chest and laid her in her playpen, and he walked into the kitchen to find Haley standing at the stove. He smiled then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He pulled her hair to the side, and kissed the back of her neck. _

"_Hey, I didn't hear you come home." he said kissing her neck again. _

"_You and Everleigh looked so cute together, I didn't want to wake you." Haley confessed. _

"_I always look cute" Nathan said running his hands down her sides. _

"_You just keep thinking that" Haley said joking. _

"_Oh! Guess who isn't getting any tonight Hales." he retaliated. _

"_Ah! That is cruel. I'm the one with pregnancy hormones, and when I need it, I need it. You cant hold it back from me." she whined._

"_well, I guess you shouldn't have said I'm not always cute." he said before planting on more kiss on her neck, and walking out of the room. _

"_jackass" she muttered as he walked out of the room. _

_He smiled back at her, and went to check on Everleigh. He was watching Everleigh sleep when the phone rang. He answered it, and it was Brooke. _

"_Hi." he greeted her._

"_Hey. I need Everleigh tonight. She can sleep at my place. I need some Godmother and Goddaughter alone time tonight." she informed Nathan. _

"_Fine. You can take her. She is a menace sometimes." he said laughing._

"_Good, I'll be there in like 10 seconds." she said before hanging up. _

_Nathan was shocked when Brooke walked through the door exactly 10 seconds later. _

"_How did you do that?" he asked._

"_Oh, I was parked right outside your house. I already knew you wouldn't say no. You like your Haley and Nathan alone time way too much. It's easier to have hot, wild sex without a baby to take care of." Brooke stated. _

"_It would normally work that way, but Haley's not getting any tonight." he laughed._

"_Whatever. I'm still taking the girl." she said grabbing Everleigh and leaving the house. _

_A couple hours later, Haley had all but given up on her mission. Nathan was really holding out. Pouting didn't work, begging didn't work. Nothing worked. Giving up, she went upstairs to lie down, when another idea came to her. She just had to wait until Nathan came upstairs. It didn't take long, when he came upstairs, he walked in their bedroom, and saw her lying naked on their bed. If it wasn't hard enough to reject her like that, she also had her fingers sliding in and out of her centre. Haley smiled at the sight of Nathan's eyes bugging out at her ministrations. She knew that he wasn't expecting her to take such drastic measures to get what she wanted. She smiled at him._

"_Since you wouldn't help me, I had to deal with it all on my own." she said knowing that she would get what she wanted now._

_Nathan swallowed thickly. As if on autopilot Nathan crawled onto the bed, and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. _

"_No need to do that yourself. I'm here now." he said while kissing a trail down her neck. Smiling she pulled her finger out of her wet centre. Nathan caught her hand, and licked her finger clean. "God, you taste so fucking good." He replaced her fingers with his own, and she moaned loudly. Knowing exactly what she liked, he moved his fingers quickly, plunging them in and out of her. It didn't take long but she climaxed, her inner muscles clenching around his fingers. He couldn't wait to feel the same sensation around a different appendage. He pulled his fingers out of him, and licked them clean. _

"_You are never to start without me again" he said kissing her passionately._

"_You are never to withhold sex ever again, and I wont be reduced to such unnecessary measures." she said back. _

"_Deal. Now if we are done this discussion, I would really like to be inside of you." he said._

"_Make it hard. I want you to fuck me senseless." she said. He replied by plunging so deep inside of her with one thrust. She screamed his name repeatedly at the sensations he had just created inside of her. He started moving at an agonizingly slow pace, and Haley raked her nails into his back trying to urge him to move faster. But he kept moving slowly. Haley lifted her legs around his waist to get him to go deeper, with every slow and deliberate thrust she dug her heels into his firm ass, urging him to pick up the pace. _

"_Faster, please" she begged. He had to oblige at that, and he picked up his pace. She started to move with his rhythm and their bodies were slapping together with the force of their lovemaking. Haley's eyes were closed just taking in the intense pleasure. _

"_Open your eyes." I want to see your eyes as I fuck your brains out. I want to see them when you cum. I want to see them when I cum inside of you." he said passionately. She obliged and their eyes locked as he continued to fuck her senseless. _

"_God, your so tight, and wet." he said. The coil in her belly, suddenly snapped and she rode out the waves of her passion. Seeing her come apart because of what he did, made him climax violently. He emptied himself inside of her, and then collapsed into her. He rolled to the side to avoid crushing her. They fell asleep together, after the most intense lovemaking they had ever endured. _


	20. Chapter 20

How here is the latest chapter. Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback, it helps me want to write more. I appreciate the suggestions as well. Hope you all enjoy my latest chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, didnt have time to edit it. This chapter develops the relationship between Nathan and Dan. Dan isnt bad in this fic. It also goes more into the second pregnancy. Hopefully you enjoy the chapter, it is mostly fluff.

* * *

A couple months later Haley was at her regularly scheduled check up with her doctor. And as always Nathan was right by her side. Usually they had Everleigh with them, but Brooke had offered to take her for the day. Haley shivered a little bit when the cold jelly was squeezed onto her stomach. She was relieved when the doctor started spreading it around causing it warm up.

"Okay, lets see if we can find the heartbeat." Doctor Bradley said. Seconds later a loud thumping noise filled the room.

"There we go, that baby has a very strong heartbeat. Now lets see if we can get you a good picture of your baby." the doctor said kindly. He moved the ultrasound machine around, the baby was being stubborn and would not cooperate with the doctor. What Nathan and Haley saw though shocked them completely.

* * *

Haley was silent on the drive home, and Nathan couldn't figure out what to say. He wasn't sure if she was happy, or scared, or worried, or angry. He had no idea how she felt about the news they just received.

"Hales, how do you feel about the news?" Nathan asked concerned.

"I honestly don't know. Do you remember how hard it was for us to adjust at first to just Everleigh? What's it going to be like with two babies wailing throughout the night, along with Everleigh?" Haley panicked.

"It's going to be fine. And besides we already know how to function on little or no sleep. It wont be that big of a change." he said trying to placate her.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just being a baby. I just never expected to have twins." she told him honestly.

"Just think of it as a double blessing." he suggested.

"Yeah. Your right. I am going to be huge." she fretted.

"You're going to be beautiful." he reassured her.

"Thank you. You always know just what to say." she told him, taking his hand in the middle seat of their car. Nathan smiled at his wife, and was rewarded when she smiled back at him. Obviously, her previous feelings of dread were gone. Nathan's smile disappeared and was replaced with a confused look when they pulled up in their driveway. There was a long black car parked there.

"I wonder who's that is?" Haley mused.

"I have no idea. Lets go see." he said taking her hand and leading her towards the house.

Nathan twisted the door knob and found it still locked. He was relieved that whoever it was, hadn't entered the house, and was most likely outside on the deck, since the gate didn't lock. Nathan dropped his car keys on the table.

"Hales, wait here, I just want to check everything out." Nathan told her. Haley nodded, knowing that Nathan was worried, even though Haley was sure that nothing was going to happen, Nathan was worried for hers and the babies, safety. Nathan went to the deck doors, and seen a dark haired man sitting on one of the chairs facing the pool.

"Hey!" Nathan shouted to the man. The man turned around, and for the first time in a few years Nathan was face to face with his father Dan Scott.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"I wanted to see you son. How are you doing?" Dan asked.

"I think I made it quite clear last time I saw you, that I never wanted to see you again." Nathan seethed.

"Nathan, I have changed. I want to get to know my son. How's basketball?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Basketball is fine. Basketball isn't the first thing on my mind right now. There are more important things dad, but of course you never learned that." Nathan seethed.

"I know. I should have appreciated you more instead of pushing you so hard. I realize my mistake now, cant you please give me one chance?" Dan begged.

"why should I?" Nathan asked.

"Because I have been a horrible father. I want to apologize, for forcing you into basketball. It is all my fault that you are not happy." Dan assumed.

"Dad, I never said I wasn't happy. I still love basketball, and I am happier now than I have ever been." Nathan confessed.

"But none of that is because of basketball is it?" Dan assumed again.

"No none of it is about basketball. I guess yeah, it is a part of my overall happiness. I still love basketball." Nathan confessed.

"Nathan, why don't you sit down and talk to me for a while. I haven't seen you in years, since you graduated from high school. I want to get to know you." he begged.

"fine. I just have to run inside for a minute. I'll be right back." Nathan said, suddenly remembering Haley inside the house waiting to be told that everything was fine.

Once inside Nathan shut the door firmly behind him, and went to the living room where Haley was sitting rubbing her slightly distended stomach.

"Is everything all right?" she asked when she saw Nathan come in.

"Yeah. It was just my dad. He wants to make a fresh start." Nathan said.

"Well then you should go talk to him. Give him a chance." Haley suggested.

"But you don't know him. He was a nightmare in high school." Nathan told her.

"Your right I don't know him. But since he is your father you should give him a chance. People can surprise you." she told him smiling.

"Fine. For you I will talk to him." he said kissing her forehead.

"Oh, if you decide he's harmless, I would like to meet him." she called after him. After his conversation with Haley, Nathan went back outside and pulled up a chair next to Dan's.

"Start talking Dan, I don't have all day. Tell me why you think I should give you another chance." Nathan said.

"Because I want to fix all the mistakes I have made. Most of those mistakes are with you. I miss you Nathan. I want you in my life. I want you to be able to call me when something goes wrong. I want to know what's going on in your life. I don't want our relationship to centre around basketball. I want it to centre around the relationship between a father and a son. I am so sorry about what happened between us in the past, but I only pushed you to make you better. I apologize for the way I acted. And I am so proud of you for getting to the NBA. I have followed your career, but the media has nothing on your personal life. I need to know that my son's okay." Nathan stayed silent throughout his speech.

"I want to have a relationship with my son. I want to have a relationship with my grandkids when and if I ever get some. But you have heard what I have to say. So I'll let you get back to your life. Give me a call if you ever want to hang out." Dan said before getting up and walking to the gate. Nathan turned and walked into the house, but he caught Haley's eye, and knew that she had watched their entire exchange.

"Babe, I heard what he had to say, and I have to say I believe him. Why don't you invite him in for dinner. I can tell you miss him, and I can tell he misses you. It will give you some time to catch up, and it will give me a chance to get to know your father." she mused.

"I can never say no to you, so fine. You win again." he said before walking to the front door. He seen Dan sitting in his car, getting ready to leave. Nathan slowly walked down the front steps, and knocked on his window. Dan rolled the window down and looked at his son.

"I cant believe that I am about to say this. But do you want to stay for dinner?" he asked.

"That would be great son." Dan said smiling.

Nathan turned and walked into the house, leaving the door open behind him signally for Dan to follow. Nathan went into the living room and helped Haley clean up all of Everleigh's things. Nathan definitely wasn't ready for Dan to know about Everleigh yet. Haley was one thing, but Everleigh was another thing completely. Smiling at their handiwork, Haley kissed Nathan on the cheek and went to the kitchen to start on dinner.

Dan slowly made his way into the house. We wondered what made Nathan change his mind to let him in. Dan marvelled at the house, his son had clearly made it, judging by the size and beauty of his house. Nathan was sitting on the couch in the living room watching Sportscentre when Dan walked in.

"Mind if I join you?" Dan asked timidly.

"Go ahead." Nathan gestured to the couch.

"Thanks son. So this is pretty great, us watching Sportscentre together." Dan said excited.

Nathan bit back his retort when he caught Haley's eye from the kitchen. She also signalled to him to introduce the two of them, since she couldn't hide in the kitchen all night.

"Um dad. There is someone I would like to introduce to you. Hales? Come in here." he said.

Haley walked into the living room and took a seat next to Nathan.

"Dad, this is Haley my wife. Haley this is my dad, Dan Scott." Nathan introduced them.

"Nice to meet you sir." Haley said politely, while extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Haley." he said happily grasping her hand.

Haley smiled at Nathan, while shooting him a "I told you so" look.

"Well, I better get back in the kitchen so we can eat sometime tonight." she said smiling.

"Do you need any help?" Dan asked.

"Nah. I'm good. It's almost done anyways. Why don't you guys just watch your sports, and I'll call you when its ready." she told him.

Dan and Nathan both laughed when they saw the look on Haley's face when she said the word sports.

"How did you manage to find a girl that doesn't like sports? I mean, you are a basketball player, but you married a girl who obviously couldn't care less about the sport." Dan asked laughing.

" I fell in love. But honestly though, she was my best friends wife, but we fell in love." Nathan said purposely leaving out certain details.

"Being in love sounds nice. Haley seems like a great girl." Dan observed.

"She is. She's the one that made me give you a chance. I cant say no to her." Nathan said with the smile on his face that always appeared when he mentioned Haley.

A few minutes later, Haley called them to the dining room. She instructed them to sit down, and she walked back into the kitchen and brought out a big pot of something that Nathan couldn't decipher. He saw Dan's eyes widen when he saw Haley's slightly distended belly. Haley set the pot down, and Nathan immediately chuckled when he saw that she had made macaroni and cheese.

"Hales, mac and cheese again. He already had that this week." he whined.

"Please. Mac and cheese is food of the gods." she scoffed.

"I hope you like macaroni, Mr. Scott." Haley asked him softly.

"Macaroni is great Haley." he reassured her.

"Thank you Mr. Scott. At least someone isn't complaining about my choice of food." she said kicking Nathan under the table.

"Hey its not my fault mac and cheese is food for five year olds." he said.

"Well I love mac and cheese, and apparently your dad is fine with it as well. Majority rules." she smirked at him.

The trio exchanged playful banter all throughout dinner. When everyone one was done, Haley started gathering up the plates and take them into the kitchen.

"Do you want some help with the dishes, Haley?" Dan asked.

"No, its fine." Haley replied.

"No. I would like to help." Dan insisted.

"It's fine. Nathan usually helps me." she said.

"Well Nathan can take the night off, I would like to get to know you, Haley." he said.

"Oh, all right." she said.

"Great." Dan said a little excited.

Haley washed the dishes, while Dan dried and put them on the counter to be put away. Nathan watched them from the kitchen. He was honestly happy, that there was a chance that he could have his father back. It would be nice to have one parent, since Deb was never around. She hadn't met Everleigh either. He saw Dan, repeatedly sneak glances at Haley's stomach, and Nathan knew that Dan knew that they were pregnant. The two of them quickly finished dishes and Nathan grabbed him and Dan each a beer. Then they all went to sit back on the couch. Haley curled up into Nathan's side, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Dan smiled at the couple so clearly in love sitting across from them, and felt that it was the right time to bring up the obvious bump. But Nathan beat him to it.

"So dad I was thinking, that I need to talk to you. I was trying to avoid this conversation, but you are far more observant than I gave you credit for. Haley is pregnant. She and I are having twins." Nathan said unable to contain his excitement at the prospect of having twins.

"Congratulations, Nathan and Haley. I'm so happy for you. I cant believe I'm gonna be a grandpa in a few months." Dan smiled. Nathan and Haley looked at each other. Then right on time, Haley heard a car door slam outside their door. They looked at each other again and a few seconds later, the front door slammed open and Brooke followed Everleigh into the house.

"Here is your kid back. I love her like crazy but she has way too much energy for me to handle. Have a good night you two." Brooke said to Nathan and Haley before running back to her car and driving home to Lucas.

Everleigh ran straight to her daddy, who scooped her up in his arms. She deliberately avoided the chair that Dan was sitting in, and hid her face in her daddy's shirt. Dan's mouth dropped open.

"Um, Dad, this is Everleigh my daughter." he said.

"Wow. She's beautiful Nathan. She looks like Haley, but has your eyes." he observed when Everleigh peeked out from her hiding spot.

"She is beautiful, and she is totally daddy's little girl." Haley told Dan.

" I see that." he said. "Hello Everleigh. I'm your grandpa Dan." he said kneeling on the floor beside the couch.

Everleigh turned herself around in Nathan's arms and looked at Dan.

"You're such a pretty girl." Dan cooed. "How old is she?" Dan asked completely mesmerized by the little the little girl in front of him.

"Just over a year old." Nathan said watching Dan.

"Do you want to come see Grandpa Dan? Come here little girl." he said extending his arms.

Everleigh looked at him uncertainly.

After a couple of minutes of deliberation Everleigh went to Dan's outstretched arms. He took her back to his chair and made and awkward cradle with his arms. Everleigh started fussing and Haley brought over her blanket. Nathan and Haley watched as Everleigh snuggled with her blanket into Dan's chest. They heard her breathing become shallower and they knew that she had fallen asleep. Haley snuggled deeper into Nathan's arms, and he rested one of his hands against her slightly bulging belly, rubbing little shapes across the sensitive skin. After a while, when they were completely sure that she was out for the night, Haley went over and took her from Dan. She carried her upstairs and softly placed her in her crib before shutting off the light and leaving the room.

While Haley was upstairs Dan looked over at Nathan.

"You have an amazing family, Nathan. I'm so proud of you son." he said.

"Thanks Dad. They are my life." he said simply.

"I can see that. I have never seen anything like that way you look when you are either talking about them or with them." Dan told him.

Nathan smiled at him and heard Haley come back down the stairs.

"Babe, I'm getting kind of tired, so I'm going to go to bed. You stay down here and talk to your dad for a little while longer." she said wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. Visit with your dad. I'm going to bed." she said kissing him quickly.

"Good night. I love you." he said kissing her again.

"I love you too." she said pressing her lips to his once more before heading up the stairs.

"Sorry about that. You probably didn't want to see that." Nathan said suddenly remembering that Dan was sitting just across from him.

"Don't worry about it. It was just a small display of affection between two people that are very much in love." he said brushing off Nathan's apology.

"Hey. I'll be right back, I forgot to ask Haley something. I'll just be a second." Nathan said getting up and running up the stairs.

Nathan walked into their bedroom, and Haley was getting herself situated in the bed.

Haley smiled at him as he entered the room. He kneeled down beside the bed. "Hales, I just wanted to thank you for tonight. It actually felt nice getting to know my dad again. He's not as bad as I remember. Thank you Hales.." he said before pressing his lips to hers.

"I bet you just came up here, so you could kiss me again." Haley whispered after pulling away from the kiss.

"Well, pretty much. But I really did want to thank you." he said kissing her again.

"You can thank me when your dad leaves. I'm going to read for a while, so if your back before I go to sleep, you cant "thank me."" she said suggestively while guiding his hands down her body, indicating that she had chosen that night to sleep naked.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon." he said before leaving the room and running back downstairs. Dan and Nathan watched sports for a while longer, before Dan looked at his watch, and decided it was time to go.

"This was a great evening, Nathan. I cant wait for the next one." he said before extending his hand.

Nathan awkwardly shook his hand and then Dan left with a smile on his face. Nathan locked the front and back doors, then shut off all the lights and walked up the stairs. He smiled when he saw Haley slowly nodding off to sleep. Her eyes were partially closed and she had one hand holding a book, while the other one was cradling her small baby bump. He shut off the light, since she had her reading light on, and climbed in his side of the bed.

"Took you long enough." she mumbled sleepily while turning towards him. She fastened her lips to his and kissed him passionately. After a few seconds Nathan pulled away.

"Baby, why don't we just sleep tonight?" he suggested seeing how tired his wife was.

"But…." she tried to ask.

"No buts. You are tired. And besides we have plenty of time for sex. I'll make it up to you, I promise." he promised.

"Oooh. You promise?" she said naughtily, her eyes lighting up.

"I promise, Haley Scott. We have all day tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day…" he trailed on.

"Fine." she said surrendering, and laying her head on Nathan's chest.

"Good night, Hales. I love you." he said kissing her forehead before switching off the lamp on his side of the bed.

"I love you more." Haley said yawning, before switching off her light. Haley fell asleep snuggled in the arms of her loving husband. She hadn't anticipated the idea of twins, but she was finally realizing that they were a double blessing. She was excited to become a mother to twins, although she was scared, she knew that everything would be fine especially if she had Nathan by her side.


	21. Chapter 21

There you ggo. Here is my latest chapter. It is all fluff again. i have a few chapters planned with mostly fluff, but if anyone wants some drama, i can add some. Please review, with your opinions.

* * *

That morning Haley sat in her classroom watching her students write an exam. The entire time, she absentmindedly stroked her protruding belly while texting Nathan. She knew it was wrong, but it was oddly satisfying having text message sex while sitting in her classroom watching her students write a test. They kept it mostly PG 13 while she was in class so none of her students would suspect anything. After a few more minutes, her students started filing up to her desk to hand in their papers.

"Okay, when you are all done, you may read or work on extra homework. Just do something quiet and constructive for the rest of the class." she instructed her class before turning back to her conversation with her husband. She was happy when the bell rang and her class filed out, because now her conversations with Nathan could get a little more racy. There was no one to interrupt anymore. Haley smiled when she read the much more racy message, that made her skin tingle and gave her a very personal internal reaction. She was lost in her own little world, when she heard a sound outside her door.

"Haley. Haley? Haley!" Sandra another teacher called her.

"Oh! Hey Sandra." Haley greeted her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me. Unless you have better things to do." Sandra asked.

"No. Lunch would be great." Haley agreed.

"Great. Let's go." Sandra urged. Haley grabbed her phone, and followed Sandra out of the room. When the two women were seated outside at a table, Sandra asked "so what were you thinking when I walked in, you looked pretty lost in thought."

"Nothing." Haley said. But her blush gave her away.

"Was Haley Scott thinking dirty thoughts?" Sandra asked teasingly.

"I'm pregnant. My hormones make me do and think things that I shouldn't in public. Honestly, its hard for me to keep my hands off of him when we're together. He's loving my hormones." Haley told Sandra.

"Wow I wish my relationship was like that. I mean, when we have sex its rushed, and most of the time I don't even orgasm. Our relationship isn't nearly as passionate as yours and Nathan's. I mean we're lucky if we have sex once a week. Just out of curiosity how often do you guys have sex?" Sandra asked curiously.

"It depends, but when he's home, we never go more than one night without doing it at least once, but when he's away, we obviously go as long as he's gone. That is hard on me when he's gone." Haley admitted.

Nathan smiled while watching his wife, laugh with a woman that she worked with. He had come by to see her, since he had to leave for the weekend, but was frozen in awe when he spotted the woman that he loved. He didn't know how she did it, but she was able to make butterflies appear in his stomachs just by being in his presence. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, having the satisfaction of seeing her twitch in surprise of feeling someone grabbing her.

"Hey baby" he greeted her kissing her cheek.

"Hey! Oh my God you ass, you scared the hell out of me." she said smacking his shoulder.

"OW. Is that the thanks I get for coming by to see you just before I go out of town for the weekend. " he whined.

"You're leaving?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, my coach called today, and he wants us all in Charlotte for some extra practice, because he wants us to be ready for playoffs." Nathan explained.

"But I'm gonna miss you, Everleigh is going to miss you. I didn't get to give you a proper goodbye." Haley whined.

"It's okay Hales. This just means that you'll get to give me an even better proper hello. Besides I came here to say goodbye, so stand up so I can hold you for a minute." Nathan told her. Haley stood up and willingly went into her husbands arms. She buried her head, in his shoulder. Nathan planted a kiss on the top of her head, and she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. Haley lifted her face, to fasten her lips to her husbands.

"I'm going to miss you so much." she whispered when they finally pulled apart.

"I'll be back Monday sometime. I'll only be gone a couple days." he reassured Haley.

"I know. I'm sorry I'm being such a baby." she wiped the tears from around her eyes.

"I've gotta go I love you so much." he said kissing her once more before unwrapping himself from her embrace and walking back to his car. Haley dejectedly sat down next to Sandra again.

"Wow. That was like watching a really good love story. I almost needed a box of Kleenex while watching you guys together." Sandra stated smiling.

"Ugh. Stupid hormones. When I'm happy they make me happier, when I'm sad they make me sadder et cetera." Haley said.

"Well at least its Friday. You have the entire weekend to yourself." Sandra encouraged.

"That's what sucks. My best friend Brooke is taking Everleigh this weekend, so I'll be all alone in that big empty house, with nothing to do." Haley whined.

"It'll be fine, Haley. Everyone needs alone time every once in a while." Sandra insisted. Haley sat there thinking for a couple minutes.

"Wait a second. Brooke and Lucas have Everleigh this weekend. They wont be returning her until Monday sometime. I was thinking maybe I could fly to Charlotte, I know its only a four hour drive, but this way I can leave the car here and drive back with Nathan on Monday. That way I can have some quality alone time with my husband, and I wont be all alone in the house." Haley told Sandra her plan.

"That's a pretty good idea Haley, but what about you're classes on Monday?" Sandra asked.

"I'll tell the principal that I need to be in Charlotte, and that I need to book a sub for Monday." she said growing more excited with her idea. By the time Haley had put her plan in motion by calling Brooke to tell her of here plan. Brooke was all for it, and encouraged Haley to take off. Haley spent the rest of her classes, booking a plane ticket, and luckily there was a flight at 5:00 that evening. When the final bell rang, Haley ran out of her classroom, left a key up at the office for the sub for Monday, and drove home quickly. She threw some clothes into a bag, packed up Everleigh and left the house. On her way to the airport she dropped Everleigh with Brooke, and then drove to the airport. Brooke and Lucas agreed to pick up her car and take it back to her house. Once Haley boarded the plan, she sat back and relaxed for what was going to be the shortest plane ride of her life.

Meanwhile, Nathan was at practice. He missed Haley like crazy, and hated being away from her. In order to stop thinking about her, he focused all his attention on basketball. They didn't finish practice until 7:00, and some of the guys wanted to go and party that night. Nathan declined their invitation, planning on instead laying in bed and having phone sex with Haley. He may not be able to touch her, but phone sex was the next best thing. The team smiled, and mumbled something about him being whipped, then left the gym. Nathan took his time getting changed, and going back to the hotel because he knew the silence was going to get to him once he was in his room. As much as he loved basketball the away games sucked, he hated being away from his family. Before Haley, he loved the away games, he loved having one night stands with random women, he loved using his celebrity to get what he wanted. Now he just wanted Haley. He slowly drove back to his hotel, parked his car and walked into the building. He was about to enter the elevator to take him up to the 5th floor when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Mr. Scott! Mr. Scott!" the concierge called out to him.

"What?" he said not really wanting to deal with anyone right now.

"A while ago I sent someone up to your room, the woman said she was your biggest fan, and I figured it couldn't hurt." the concierge said.

"You what?" Nathan asked incredulously forgetting all about manners.

" I sent your biggest fan up to your room. She's waiting for you there. She was hot if I do say so myself." the guy said.

"Look, I am happily married. I don't want my "biggest fan" upstairs in my room. I don't want anyone in my room. I just want to go upstairs, call my wife, then get some sleep." Nathan said bluntly.

"Fine, just send her out." the concierge said pouting. Nathan just pushed the elevator button then stepped in when the elevator doors opened. He pressed the number 5 and the elevator took him to his floor. He wondered how he was going to get rid of his biggest fan, but he knew he had to. He slid the key card into the door and opened it. The room was dark, and he could smell a hint of the sexiest perfume he had ever smelled.

"Whoever you are, you have to leave right now. I don't want anyone here." Nathan called out.

"You want me to leave?" he heard a highly familiar, highly amused voice answer him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked happily.

"I didn't want to be alone, and since our daughter is with Brooke, I figured it was the perfect opportunity for us to have some good old fashioned alone time." Haley said from further in the room. Nathan started flipping on lights, figuring it was pointless to keep talking to Haley's voice, and not seeing her. His eyes nearly bugged out when he seen her lying across his bed in nothing more than his jersey.

"Wow. That jersey looks so much better on you than it does on me." he muttered, all his blood running south.

"I know. I thought you might like this. Although I have to say you will like what I'm wearing under it better." she teased.

"I bet I will. Just a second. I have to call the front desk, it appears I have to apologize to the concierge for freaking out when he said he sent my biggest fan up here." Nathan said instantly feeling guilty for the way he acted.

Haley just laid back on the soft bed, and waited for Nathan to come back. A couple minutes later he returned, and instantly got hard again when he seen her in nothing but her… his jersey.

"God I love you." he said.

"I know you do. I kinda like you too." she joked pulling herself up to her knees so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Haley kissed him softly, not letting her tongue go anywhere near his mouth. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away.

"Not yet mister. First you have to let me do a few things first." she said sliding off the bed.

"You know I love it when you're in control like this. It really turns me on." he said. He was rewarded with Haley smiling brightly at him. She pushed him backward to he was laying on the bed, and he pulled himself further back on the mattress. Haley climbed up on the mattress straddling Nathan's hips. He reached forward to try an pull her down on top of him but she pushed his hands away.

"No. We are going to play a little game. You don't get to touch, only I get to touch right now." she told him with a glint in her eyes. She moved off the bed and stood at the foot of the bed, Nathan sat up and watched what she was doing. He watched her raise the hem of the jersey, and inch it up over her head until it fell on the floor. Nathan's mouth went dry looking at her naked body, only slightly rounded by their child. Nathan sat up further, and moved himself up against the headboard so he could watch her. She climbed up onto the bed, and sat on her knees, she took one of her hands and started kneading her breast. Pinching her sensitive nipple between her thumb and finger.. With her other hand she dipped it inside of her centre. She let out a moan, and then slid another finger inside of her. Nathan watched, his mouth growing increasingly dry while Haley fucked herself on her hand.

"Now, take off your clothes." Haley commanded while still pleasuring herself. Nathan automatically responded, and started stripping off his clothes. When he was rid of everything, Haley smiled and said "Now touch yourself." Unable to not listen, he slowly started pumping his cock. Haley licked her lips at the sight of him, and knew that her game was not going to last anymore.

"Stop. Now you can touch me. But only with your fingers." she panted. Nathan leaned forward and his fingers took over when hers had left off. She moaned loudly when he crooked his fingers inside of her. He used his slightly calloused hand to flick her clit, which had her careening over the edge. When she came down from her high, she moved up to straddle Nathan again.

"Now its my turn." she said starting to pump his cock.

"Hales-" he groaned.

"What? What do you want baby? Tell me what you want?" she breathed.

"I want you to take me in your mouth." he moaned.

"You're wish is my command." she told him smiling. She licked a trail from the base all the way to the sensitive tip.

"Fuck!" he moaned. Haley smiled at the expletive, and continued her ministrations. She took the tip in her mouth, and wrapped her tongue around it, while her hands gripped his balls. The sensation sent his eyes rolling back in his head. Nathan could feel the tingle in the base of his spine, and knew that he was close now.

"Hales, I'm so close." he moaned. She sucked on his cock once more and he climaxed violently on the bed releasing his seed into her mouth. Haley swallowed, then leaned up to kiss him.

He flipped her over so he was hovering over her. He kissed from the corner of her mouth, all the way to her entrance. He slipped his tongue inside of her, and I felt her tremble. He kissed his way back up until he reached her neck. He began furiously sucking on her neck, determined to leave his mark on her skin.

"Baby… I…need…you…inside…of…me…" she panted. But before he could bury himself inside of her, she took him by surprise and flipped him over so she was on top.

"I almost forgot that I'm in control tonight." she said before raising her entrance directly above his ramrod straight erection. She forcefully slammed herself down on him, and felt him impaling her. It still amazed her how something so big could fit so comfortably inside of her. They fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces. She held still for a moment letting them savour the sensation of being to intimately connected.

"Hales, you gotta move babe." Nathan moaned.

At Nathan's insistence Haley started lifting herself off of Nathan's cock, and impaling herself again repeatedly.

"Faster" Nathan begged. Haley started jack hammering her hips into Nathan's trying to urge them both closer to the precipice. Nathan put his arms behind his head and watched while Haley fucked herself on his cock. In his opinion there was no better way to spend an evening.

"Oh my God. I love how completely your cock fills me. I love how your cock makes me feel. I love who you're cock fucks me. Your cock fucks me so good." she moaned. Nathan loved watching her face as they made love, it made him happy to know that he made her feel as good as she made him feel. Taking her by surprise he flipped them over so he was pounding into her. She couldn't argue that she was supposed to be in control, because the pleasure was too much. He slightly changed his angle and on every down stroke his pubic bone grazed her throbbing clit, and it nearly became too much for her.

"Baby, I am so close. So close. Oh my God you fuck me so good." she moaned. Nathan loved hearing her talk like that, she was the only one who heard her say things like that. By day she was the strict teacher and mom, but by night she was his personal sex goddess. She nearly screamed when he would hit a particularly sensitive spot. After a couple more thrusts, she felt herself explode with passion, and fireworks go off behind her eyes.

"Haley look at me. I want to see you come apart." he ordered. She instantly obliged. After a couple more thrusts, he climaxed violently against her, releasing his seed into her. He rolled her onto her side, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're here Hales. This is going to be an awesome weekend." he said in her ear.

"Yes it is. I love you Nathan Scott." she muttered.

"I love you too, Haley Scott." he muttered on the verge of sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Nathan woke the next morning, and looked to the empty spot on the bed next to him, and immediately wondered if last night was a dream. He was disappointed for just a moment, until he heard the shower running. Haley was actually here Nathan thought to himself. Officially this weekend wouldn't be so bad anymore, now that he had Haley all to himself. He could hear her singing in the shower, and he loved the sound. Haley had a fantastic voice. He slipped out of the bed, and walked over to the bathroom. Finding the door unlocked he slipped inside. Considering he was still naked from the night before, he immediately slipped into the shower after her. He had the satisfaction of feeling her jump when he put his arms on her waist.

"Nathan! What are you doing? You have practice in half an hour." she said instinctively turning and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We can be a little late, they wont mind. Especially when I'm walking in with someone as beautiful as you on my arm." he reasoned, planting sweet kisses all the way down the column of her neck.

"Nathan. You shouldn't be late. We cant do this now." she insisted.

"Yes I can. Just because you are completely unable to be late, doesn't mean I am the same way." he insisted before moving his hands down her side to rest on her hips. His touches were igniting flames in her, and she was quickly losing her resolve. If he wanted to be late, then that was his prerogative. Giving in, she fastened her lips to his, and he pushed her up against the cold tile of the shower stall. He kissed her until she couldn't breathe, and then inexplicably he pulled away, and stepped out of the shower.

"Where are you going? She panted.

"I decided that your right, we shouldn't be late. He said pulling on his workout clothes.

"Ass." she muttered before turning off the shower and towelling off. She found a dress to put on, and then followed Nathan out the door.

They drove to the gym in silence. Nathan gloated over playing Haley the way he did, and Haley was still mad at him for doing it. He grabbed his bag from the backseat, and met Haley at the front of the car.

"Are you ready to see me get all sweaty?" he asked teasingly.

"You bet. But if you think that you're getting any at all today, then you've got another thing coming." she stated.

"You'll give in Hales. You know you cant resist me." he told her smiling.

"Wanna bet?" she asked.

"I don't need to. I already know I'm right." he muttered, when they walked into the gym. Immediately when the entered the gym, one of the players ran up to them.

"Scott, why are you late?" he asked.

Nathan was about to answer when the player noticed Haley standing beside him.

"Oh, that explains it." he muttered before running off to join the rest of the players. Nathan gave Haley a peck on the lips before running off to join the rest of the players. Haley sighed and went to join the other players girlfriends and wives.

"You're Nathan Scott's wife?" one lady asked,

"Yes I am." she said politely.

"He's a great player. Him and my husband Rob make a great team." she told Haley.

"Yes he is. I love watching him play, he is like poetry in motion." Haley told Bonnie.

"So when is Baby Scott due?" she asked pointing to Haley's protruding belly.

"Um, 4 months or so." she said.

"Oh, is this your first child?" she asked.

"No, Nathan and I have a year old baby girl at home her names Everleigh. And this time we're expecting twins." she told Bonnie smiling.

"Twins. Wow. You guys are going to have your hands full." Bonnie observed.

"I know. It's a little nerve wracking. The idea of having twins. Nathan's been really supportive of it all though. I think he's excited." she confessed.

"I bet he is. He's never mentioned Everleigh, but the way he talks about you. I mean, I have never seen someone's eyes light up the way his do when he mentions your name, or you text or call him. It's amazing." Bonnie told Haley smiling.

"You should see him when he's talking about Everleigh. I think that's amazing. She is such a daddy's girl." she said laughing. The women stopped talking, lapsing into silence watching their husbands play. Nathan smiled over at Haley from the court, and Haley felt herself heat up. It still shocked her how just a glance from Nathan could turn her on like that. Watching him play was also an immense turn on, she squeezed her thighs together to keep the ache away. Nathan glanced at her, and smiled, even seeing her from afar come apart at whatever she was thinking. Those pregnancy hormones were intense, when she needed him, she needed him. Practice was winding down and all the players went to take showers. Nathan veered off and grabbed Haley's hand to pull her in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" she asked secretly excited.

"To relieve your needs." he answered.

"You noticed how desperate I was?" she asked embarrassed.

"Yeah, I noticed. I know you too well not to notice something like that." he smirked.

"I wasn't that bad was I? she asked.

"No. I just have this internal alarm that goes off when you need me. I am definitely not going to withhold my body from you."

"Good." she said breathlessly.

Nathan pulled them into a storage room, and closed the door. He gently shoved her up against one of the walls, and forcefully fastened his lips to hers.

"We don't have a lot of time baby, this is gonna have to be fast." he said while pulling her dress up.

"Fast is fine by me, we have the rest of the weekend for slow and passionate." she breathed.

"Good." he said lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed down his shorts and boxers and plunged deep inside of her in one thrust. She silenced her moan by biting into his shoulder. He plunged inside of her repeatedly, his hips jack hammering into hers. Knowing that they didn't have much time, he quickened his pace, Haley mewling and moaning into his shoulder. She was so close, he could feel it, so he reached down between them and furiously started rubbing her clit, which sent her careening over the edge. She started rhythmically clenching her muscles around his cock. He could feel the tingle in the base of his spine and trusted a couple more times before releasing himself into her. After he calmed down, he unwrapped her legs from around his waist and helped her to the floor. Silently, they redressed, after they were both decent, Nathan opened the door, and came face to face with his friend Rob.

"Sooooo, what were you two doing in the storage room?" he asked suggestively.

"Nothing." Nathan said pulling Haley out of the room.

"That is so high school, having sex in a closet. Very impressive." Rob asked.

"Shut up man." Nathan said laughing.

"Honestly though, You guys are like two horny teenagers. I wish my marriage was still like that." Rob said smiling.

"My marriage will always be like this. Want some advice? Get your wife pregnant. Her hormones will go wacky and she will want you all the time. And when she wants it,, she will get it wherever you guys are." Nathan suggested,

"Ah so that's your secret. So are you and Haley coming out tonight, it might be fun. Plus if you get bored you can always have more public sex." Rob asked.

"God. We'll see." he said before heading off to where Haley was standing to go back to the hotel. They were walking back to the car, ready to go back to the hotel to shower after their previous activities.

"Hey babe. So what do you think about going out with the team with me tonight? I know last time there was a team party, we had a slight disagreement about it. But do you want to come with me tonight?" he asked.

"Sure. That might be fun. It will be good for us to get out of the hotel room." she winked.

"Yeah." he smiled, falling if possible more in love with her than before.

Later that night, Haley was sitting on a bar stool watching Nathan talk with his team. She was so proud of her man, he was living his dream. Haley got up and walked to the bathroom. When she came back, she didn't like what she saw. There were a couple girls draped over her husband. She would have marched over there to tell the girls to back off, but she saw Nathan's smile. So instead of confronting the rabid skanks, she walked out of the party.

Nathan was sitting there surrounded by women, showing off pictures of Everleigh, when he saw Haley walk away. He could only imagine what she thought.

"Hey, excuse me. I have to go." he said walking through the party in the direction that Haley went in. He knew what Haley was thinking, and I desperately needed to find his wife and explain. He ended up outside scanning the parking lot for his wife. This time he was completely innocent and he needed to explain this to his wife. He couldn't see her, so he hopped in the car and slowly drove. He found her about a block away walking in the wrong direction from the hotel.

"Baby, you got to get in the car." he called to her. She ignored him and kept on walking.

"Haley come on baby get in the car. You're going the wrong way." he said.

Haley stopped walking and looked at Nathan. "Why do you care?" she asked.

"Because you're my wife, the mother of Everleigh and our two unborn children, and most of all because I love you." he said.

"Then why were you flirting with those girls?" she asked.

"I was not flirting with those girls." he stated getting out of the car and walking over to where Haley was standing.

"well, then why were you letting them flirt with you?" she seethed.

"They weren't flirting with me. If you would let me explain I would tell you." he said raising his arms and dropping them.

"Fine. Explain.." she said.

"I was showing them the picture of Everleigh, I had in my pocket. They came over and said that they heard rumours that I had a little girl, and asked to see a picture if I had one. And of course I had a picture, I never go anywhere without it. It's like my good luck charm. So I showed them the picture, and they were all saying how beautiful she is. That was all it was. I promise Haley." he said.

Haley looked in his eyes and realized that he was telling the truth. She couldn't believe that she had ever doubted him, she knew above all else that he would never cheat on her.

"You were showing them pictures of Everleigh. Wow, I was way off base." she said chuckling slightly.

"You had every right to be suspicious. But I wish you would have just came and talked to me about it, instead of running off. It just wasn't what it looked like." he reassured her, rubbing a hand down her arm.

"I know. I do trust you, its just hard sometimes with you being gone, all those gorgeous girls, and my unpredictable pregnancy hormones." she said dropping her head.

"Babe, its okay. Do you want to go back to the party for a little bit. I wasn't done showing off my pictures. I still have the ones in my phone." he asked hopefully.

"Alright. Let's go show off your pictures." she said taking his hand.

When they got back to the party, Nathan pulled Haley over to the table where the girls sat.

"Hey ladies this is my wife Haley, and she has many more pictures if your interested in seeing them." he said to the girls.

"Of course. Your baby's so beautiful. I mean at least now we know where she got her good looks from." one of the girls said laughing.

"Oh she gets some of those looks from her father." Haley said laughing. Nathan took a seat behind Haley, so she could go through the little photo album full of Everleigh that she carried with her everywhere.

"This picture was taken last week at the park, Everleigh wanted to bury her daddy. This one was the bath after the fact…." Haley said flipping through the book.

"So when are the next one due?" the other woman asked pointing at Haley's belly.

"A few months. And its twins. Double the blessing, double the trouble." she said smiling.

"Yes. But its more double the blessing. You wont care about the trouble." the first woman said.

"I know." Haley smiled. The ladies flipped through the rest of the album, when they got all the way through Haley looked at her watch.

"Nate, are you ready to go?" she asked turning towards her husband.

"Whenever you are.." he said.

"I'm ready now." she said. Nathan reached out his hand and pulled Haley to her feet, and waved goodbye to the girls.

"Goodnight ladies." he said before pulling Haley out of the club.

When they got back to the hotel, Nathan noticed the concierge he yelled at the night before. He had issued a brief apology last night, but he didn't explain.

"Hey." Nathan called.

"Um, can I help you sir?" he asked timidly.

"Actually, I came to apologize again. Sorry for last night. It turns out it was my wife coming to my room to spend the weekend with me. So if you ever see a woman that looks exactly like this again send her right up." Nathan told him.

"No problem sir." the concierge told him. Nathan nodded and pulled Haley towards the elevator. Haley was falling asleep in his arms, it had been a long day. Once in there room, Haley quickly changed into one of his jerseys and slid under the covers. He knew she didn't bring any pyjamas with her, and loved it when she wore his clothes. He undressed, and slid under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close loving the way she felt pressed up against him.

"I love you, Nathan." she whispered.

"I love you too Haley." he whispered back.

They drifted off to sleep, looking forward to the next day.


	23. Chapter 23

The drive home from Charlotte was uneventful. Both Nathan and Haley were excited to be going home, they missed Everleigh. Nathan was telling Haley, all about the crazy things that Rob did on regular bases, and the crazy things they used to do together. Haley loved hearing those stories. Once back in Tree Hill, they immediately drove to Brooke and Lucas's to pick up Everleigh. The little girl was happy to see her parents, she wrapped her little arms around both Nathan and Haley's legs.

"Thank you so much, Brooke. This weekend was great." Haley thanked her friend.

"It's fine Hales. I love spending time with Everleigh. You can do those weekends whenever you want." Brooke told Haley smiling.

"Thanks Brooke. She really loves you." Haley said before picking up her daughter and going home.

"Know what, I think we should take Brooke up on her offer and take weekends to just be together." he said smirking.

"We cant always give her to Brooke, so we can have S-E-X filled weekends alone." she insisted.

"Yeah we can. And you don't need to spell it out, she is only 1, and doesn't understand that word." he said laughing.

"I just don't want her repeating the words." Haley said smiling.

"Fine. I guess you're right." he said rubbing her thigh.

"I'm always right Nathan Scott." Haley said teasingly. Nathan smiled over at his incredibly sexy wife, who was idly rubbing shapes on her protruding belly.

On the way home, Haley had decided that maybe they should do there grocery shopping quickly while they were out. Sighing Nathan flipped the car around, and drove back towards the store.

"You couldn't have decided this before we passed it?" he asked.

"I just remembered that there were things we needed." she defended.

"whatever. Haley, you know that I hate grocery shopping." he said before grabbing Everleigh from the car and placing her in the front of the car. Almost immediately, she started screaming.

"Everleigh, stop screaming." Nathan insisted the screaming baby. His words made her scream louder. Nathan was not having the greatest morning, all he wanted to do was go home and relax. The weekend had been so busy with all the practices that his coach had issued. Deciding to ignore her, he just started pushing the cart into the store.

Haley could tell that Nathan was in a bad mood, so she just followed him into the store and grabbed things from the shelf as they walked past items. Everleigh continued to scream all through the store, and judging by the angry set of his shoulders and the scowl on his face, Nathan wasn't too happy about it. By the time they made it to the cereal aisle Everleigh's screaming had increased an octave. Unexpectedly Nathan stopped and pulled Everleigh out of the cart and put her on the floor.

"You want to walk? Walk then." he told the screaming little girl. Haley looked at Nathan and sighed. She knew he was tired, she had seen how taxing the practices had been. He was sore, but he had never raised his voice at Everleigh before. She looked at her daughter who was smiling as she stood on the floor. Nathan had continued walking and throwing random items into the cart as per Haley's list. Concerned she watching her husband.

"Nathan, why don't you go sit in the car, with Everleigh and I'll finish this up." she suggested, knowing there were only a couple more aisles left and not knowing how much more Nathan could take. He nodded and picked up the happy little girl and strode out of the store. Although the minute she got picked up again she screamed. Ignoring her, Nathan carried her out to the car. Sighing Haley continued her shopping. Nathan needed a break, between basketball and their growing family she knew he had a lot on his plate. Walking up the next aisle she ran into Eugene.

"Haley. Hi, how are you?" he asked excitedly.

"Hey Eugene. I'm fine, how are you?" she greeted him.

"I'm doing well. Are you still married to Nathan Scott?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. We are actually pregnant again." she said gesturing to her belly.

"Wow. I can see that. Congratulations." he said.

"Thanks Eugene. I should really get going because Nathan and Everleigh are sitting in the car right now." she said.

"Oh alright. Take care Haley. I'll see you again soon." Eugene said before turning back to his work. Haley smiled and continued on to the check out. Once finishing at the check out, she pushed her cart out to the car. She seen Everleigh screaming in the back seat, and Nathan with his face pressed against the steering wheel of the car. She took a deep breath and opened the hatch to their SUV and started putting the few bags into the back of the car. After she finished, she put the cart away and climbed into the passenger seat. She reached behind her and gave Everleigh her pacifier, trying to make her stop screaming.

"What took you so long?" Nathan asked not lifting his head from the wheel.

"I talked to Eugene for a couple minutes and there was a line at the checkout." she explains.

"Why were you talking to Eugene when you knew we needed to get home. You know that I haven't been there in a few days." he said bluntly.

Knowing he was in a foul mood, she chose to ignore him, hoping to refrain from arguing. Everleigh continued screaming the entire car ride home.

"Can you make her stop. She is driving me insane." he said raising his voice slightly.

"Stop the car, I will climb in the backseat and try to calm her down." she reasoned.

"Fine." he said pulling over to the side of the road. Haley undid her seat belt and climbed into the back seat. When she was safely in he drove off in the direction of their home. Everleigh was still screaming when they pulled into the garage. It was obvious that she was tired. Haley pulled her out of her chair and took her in the house. After Everleigh was finally asleep and all the groceries were put away, Haley slumped down on the couch. Nathan was laying back on their reclining chair with his head pressed into the cushions.

"What was that all about today? There was so reason to yell at Everleigh, she's only 1." she said looking at him.

"She was screaming, and she wouldn't stop. She was driving me insane." he insisted opening his eyes and seeing the obvious disapproval on his wife's face.

"Nathan she is a baby. She is supposed to drive us crazy. That is what babies her age do." she insisted.

"Haley this is too much. Going away for a couple days, working hard, and coming home to this. It's too much." he said laying his head back again.

"What is too much?" she asked quietly.

"All of it. Basketball. Fatherhood. It's too much. I cant do it all. It was so much easier before we had Everleigh, and now its going to be even harder. I don't want to do it." he said quietly.

"What do you mean? You don't want basketball?" she asked worried.

"No basketball is the only thing I have that is just mine. I'm not giving that up." he said vehemently.

"Then what. Our family?" she asked softly.

"I don't know what I want. All I know is that its not this. I don't want this." he said growing frustrated.

"You better decide what you want, because I don't want my husband acting like this. I wont stay if you don't want us. You and basketball can have a great life together." she said before getting up and walking up the stairs.

They spent the rest of the day in silence. Nathan stayed on the chair, he didn't move. Haley went downstairs at supper time to cook. She left Nathan's plate on the island in case he decided he was hungry. Haley laid down with Everleigh at her bedtime until she fell asleep. After she was asleep, Haley transferred her to her crib and walked downstairs into the dark living room to check on Nathan. He was asleep on the recliner, so Haley grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over him. She knew it had been a long weekend for him. His coach had them practicing hours a day, and she knew how exhausted he was. It didn't help that hotel beds were insanely uncomfortable, even Haley's back was aching after a few nights sleeping in one of them. She couldn't imagine how Nathan felt. She kissed his cheek before walking upstairs. Once in their bedroom, Haley changed into a pair of pyjama pants and a tank top before settling into bed. She flipped on the TV and surfed the channels deciding that there was nothing on. Sighing she picked up her book from the bedside table and started reading.

Nathan woke up from the most horrible dream he had ever had. He shivered under the blanket that Haley had obviously given him. In his dream, Haley left him, she had uttered the words to him that she had said before she went upstairs earlier that day. He had decided that she was the problem, and in his dream she took Everleigh and left him. He remembered how helpless he had been when Haley left in the dream, and he never wanted to feel that. Everleigh and Haley were the two most important things in his world, and losing them would surely kill him. Feeling the pain in his back from sleeping sitting up he walked up the stairs. First he stopped in Everleigh's room. She looked at her sleeping, she was so beautiful. He regretted raising his voice at her earlier. It wasn't fair to her, she was only acting like a normal one year old. One year olds screamed and cried when they didn't get their way. It was to be expected. Next he walked to the bedroom he shared with Haley. He could see the light from other the door and knew she was awake.

"Haley can I talk to you?" he asked when he opened the door.

"Um, sure." she said putting her book to the side. He went to sit on his side of the bed. He had missed his bed so much during his trip.

"Hales, I am so sorry for the way I acted today. It wasn't right. I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on our daughter." he said.

"Your right, you shouldn't have. But you've been under a lot of pressure recently." she admitted.

"That doesn't matter. It doesn't mean I should act the way I was. I need you Haley, I cant lose you or Everleigh. While I was asleep downstairs I had this dream where you guys left me. And I was alone. I remember feeling helpless, and how I had nothing to live for. I need you Haley and nothing else matters." he said staring into her eyes.

"I love you Nathan. And now is there anything I can do to make her feel any better?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't feel up to anything. My back feels so sore, I could barely make it up the stairs." he confessed.

"That is fine. You need a massage. Now take off your shirt and lay on your stomach. I will work out all those knots for you." she said jumping off the bed. Smiling Nathan rolled over onto his stomach and waited for Haley to work her magic on his back.

"Don't you worry about anything tonight. Everleigh is down for the night and I have a plan to fix everything for you tonight. Tonight is all about me taking care of my man." she said kissing his cheek. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips so she could start kneading the knots out of his back.

"Baby that feels so good." he said while she was working a knot out of his lower back.

"That's what I wanted to hear." she said kissing the side of his neck. After a few minutes of massage, Haley got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked missing her talented hands.

"It is now bath time. This is the next step to a fully relaxed Nathan Scott." she called from their en suite bathroom.

"I see." he called back as he rolled over so he could lay his head on one of the pillows on their bed. A few minutes later she came back out and walked over to him She pulled his arm so he was standing on the floor.

"Now you don't need these." she said sliding his shorts and boxers down his legs leaving him standing in front of her completely naked.

"I am feeling very underdressed." he muttered.

"Oh no. You are the one in need of relaxation. I am just helping. You are bathing alone tonight babe." she said pulling away from his arms. She pushed him into the bathroom and he stepped into their sunken tub. The water was the perfect temperature, it soothed his aching muscles. The feelings got even better when Haley grabbed the washcloth on the side of the tub and got it wet. She started running the cloth down Nathan's chest. He loved the feeling of her hands running down his chest. He stopped her hand with it started trailing south. He pulled her face closer to his and kissed her hotly. She dropped the cloth and brought her hands up to cradle his face.

"You are coming in here to join me." he said while raising the hem on her tank top.

"And how will that we relaxing to you?" she asked.

"Well. In my expert opinion being inside of you is the most therapeutic activity I could do." he said hotly.

"Oh fine." she said helping him dispose of her shirt. Haley slipped out of her pants and panties and climbed into the tub straddling Nathans hips. She immediately fastened her lips to his plunging her tongue into his mouth. They kissed until they couldn't breathe, but Nathan's lips never left Haley's skin. He kissed down the delicate column of her neck, and starting sucking on a patch of skin and the base of her throat determined to leave his mark on her. She was moaning and mewling from his ministrations. Underneath the water her hands made their way to his throbbing cock. She started pumping his cock and he moaned at the contact. Haley was grinding her hips into him desperately craving friction. Deciding to help them both out he removed her hand from his cock and placed himself at her entrance before she slammed herself down on him. They both groaned at being so intimately joined. Nathan noticed that this wasn't the most comfortable location stood up, picking Haley up on his way and carried her towards their bed. Not caring about the water dripping to the floor from their bodies. He fell on the bed on top of her and started moving. He started out slowly but Haley dug her heels into the ass encouraging him to speed up his moves. On every down stroke she would clench her muscles around his cock.

"Fuck." he would muttered.

"Yes, that's what we are doing." she said giggling.

He plunged even deeper inside her putting a stop to her giggles. After a couple for thrusts she came, his name falling from her lips repeatedly as she came down from her high. Seeing that Nathan needed help to achieve his own release, she started clenching her muscles around his cock again. After a couple more thrusts Nathan came inside of Haley chanting her name like a mantra the entire time. After his breathing returned to normal he rolled off of Haley and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for taking care of me tonight." he said kissing her hair.

"You're my husband, its my job to take care of you." she replied.

"I love you so much Hales." he said before closing his eyes to get some sleep.

"I love you too," she muttered before falling asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

There is some drama in this on. I dont really like this chapter. Hopefully you all like it more than i do. I could never get it to sound right.

* * *

Haley awoke the next morning to the doorbell ringing. She felt Nathan stir beside her.

"It's okay baby. I'll get it." she said kissing his cheek. He smiled at her and rolled over onto his side to go back to sleep until he heard Everleigh cry.

"I'll get her too, you just get some sleep and relax. You haven't had a good nights sleep in a while." she said kissing him again.

"Thank you Hales. I love you so much." he told her honestly.

"I love you too, Nathan Scott." she muttered before going into their daughters room. She pulled Everleigh from her crib, and carried her downstairs to place her in her highchair. The person ringing the doorbell was still ringing it. The sound was driving Haley crazy. She gave Everleigh a bowl of Cheerio's, since she was in the phase right now where she needed to eat everything herself, and tightened her robe around her body. She walked to the front door and opened it. Haley looked at the gorgeous red head standing on the front steps.

"Hello. Who are you?" she asked politely.

"Rachel. Is Nathan here?" she asked.

"Why do you need him? He is sleeping." Haley muttered, automatically not liking this perfect girl who appeared to be made out of plastic.

"Because he is my boyfriend. I haven't seen him in over a year because I was touring Europe but I need him now." she demanded.

"You are not entering this house. He is upstairs sleeping." Haley muttered quietly.

Nathan heard Haley arguing with someone at the front door, and pulled himself out of bed to investigate. He quickly walked down the stairs towards the front door.

"Listen bitch, you go take your fat ass upstairs to get my boyfriend. I want to see him, and I want to see him now. Or else I will guarantee you wont be working for him for much longer." Rachel seethed. Haley didn't know how to react to Rachel's comments, and luckily for her Nathan walked up at that moment.

"Hey! Don't you dare, talk to Haley that way." he demanded not looking at the person standing at the door.

"Nathan. How are you baby?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Rachel. What are you doing here?" he asked unwinding her arms from around his neck.

"I am here to fuck my boyfriend." she said brazenly.

"I am not your boyfriend. I haven't seen you in over a year. Some things have changed since then." he said wrapping his arm around Haley's waist.

"Like what?" she said pushing past him to sit on the couch. Rachel glanced around the room, and saw all the baby stuff adorning the living room.

"Like Haley. And Everleigh." he explained.

"Explain." she demanded, having enough of his little game.

"Haley is my wife. Everleigh is our year old daughter." he explained. On cue Everleigh started screaming again, signalling that she was finished with her breakfast. Haley went to retrieve her from her highchair and placed her on the floor by her toy box. She immediately reached for her baby doll and carried it over to Nathan. Nathan held his hand out for the doll, and immediately started rocking it. He knew the game that Everleigh wanted him to play. He started cooing to the doll, rocking it and calling it Everleigh. Everleigh watched with a smile on her face while her daddy pretended that her doll was her. She loved this game. After a few seconds of the game, Everleigh climbed into her daddies arms and took the baby from him. She dropped the doll on the floor and snuggled into her fathers arms. Rachel watched all of this with a scowl on her face.

"You have clearly moved on." she said getting up to walk out of the house. Once Rachel was gone, Haley turned towards her husband.

"Who was she anyways?" she asked curiously.

"Sort of an ex girlfriend. We had sex a few times, then she left to tour Europe. And then we got together and I haven't thought about her since." he confessed.

"So I was thinking, we should spend the day at the park with Everleigh. She would love that, considering her favourite park game is bury daddy." she said laughing.

"That sounds perfect." he said smiling at Haley and stroking his daughters back.

A few hours later, Haley was sitting on a bench stroking her large baby bump watching her daughter bury her father. She was taking buckets of sand and dumping them all over Nathan's body. She had made quite a bit of progress when she suddenly got bored and walked away. Nathan took it as his cue to get up, so he walked over to where Haley was sitting and sat down beside her. Everleigh watched her father go and turned to sit down in the sand to play with her bucket.

"She is so cute." Nathan muttered lacing his fingers through Haley's.

"She definitely has that going for her." Haley said tracing idle shapes on her protruding belly. They continued watching their daughter play in the sand. A few minutes later another little kid showed up at the park with his parents. This one was a couple years older that Everleigh, probably 2 or 3. He marched right up to Everleigh and snatched her bucket right from her hand. Nathan could see the tears well up in her eyes, and start crying. She covered her face with her hands and cried. The little boys parents did nothing to admonish him. Nathan got up and walked over to the boy and took that bucket back from him before handing it over to his daughter who immediately stopped crying once she had her beloved bucket back in her hands. You could still see the trace of tears in her eyes, and Nathan wiped them away with his thumbs before kissing both her cheeks. The little boy ran over to his parents to tell on Nathan. Nathan went back to sit down with Haley so he could watch Everleigh dig. Nathan sighed when he saw the parents of the little boy walk over to him.

"Excuse me sir, but we didn't like the way you just treated our son. He was playing with that bucket and you just stole it from him." the mother admonished.

"Excuse me. That bucket was my daughters. It was brought from our house, and your little brat just took it from my daughter." Haley stepped in feeling angry that that woman was talking to her husband like that.

"Haven't you heard of sharing? Your daughter should be sharing her toys with my son." the woman seethed towards Haley.

"Okay bitch, that bucket it my daughters and she does not have to share with your brat." Haley seethed feeling her hormones kick in.

"Don't talk to me like that. You have no right. God I feel sorry for your unborn child with parents like you too." she muttered. Feeling a surge of violence towards that woman Haley grabbed her shoulder pulling her towards her. Knowing that Haley was about to lose control and pummel the woman, he restrained her. The father of the boy restrained his wife as well. He pulled her back towards their bench. Nathan picked Everleigh up and took her and Haley to their car. Everleigh didn't scream, because he knew she was tired. Once they got home, Nathan put Everleigh in her crib where she closed her eyes almost instantly. Nathan walked downstairs to the kitchen where Haley was standing.

"How's my girl?" he asked.

"I hate that woman." she muttered, her eyes blazing.

"I can see that. I watched you attack her. You didn't even attack Rachel after what she said to you. You must really hate that woman." he said trying to suppress a laugh.

"You find this funny don't you?" she asked.

"I…. um… well… yeah. Yeah I do find it funny, and hot as hell." he started kissing her neck.

"You think it was hot, that I attacked the woman." she asked.

"It turned me on, so much just watching you take control like that. So sexy." he breathed into her ear.

"That's a good thing. We have some catching up to do since you are leaving for 2 days tomorrow for that away game." she said.

"God I hate road trips, especially ones that you and Everleigh cant come to. But I love "catching up"." he said kissing her neck.

"Good. Now I suggest you take me upstairs before I spontaneously combust." she suggested. It took him no time at all to pick her up in his arms and carry her up the stairs into their bedroom, where they stayed for the rest of the night.

The next afternoon, Nathan packed his bag into the car. He hated leaving Haley and Everleigh, especially so late in her pregnancy. She only had a couple months left, and he worried about leaving her for any amount of time. He kissed Everleigh's forehead before kissing Haley's lips passionately.

"I'll call you when I get to New York." he said.

"I'll miss you every second you are gone." she said.

"I'll miss you too baby. Take care of yourself while I'm gone." he said before kissing them both once more and driving away. Haley relaxed around the house for the first day. Everleigh was more than content enough to just play with her toys on the living room floor while Haley read. The first day he was gone went by surprisingly quick. The next afternoon after watching Nathan play on the TV at home. Haley took Everleigh over to Brooke's. Brooke was insistent on having Everleigh for the night, and wouldn't take no for an answer. Haley really didn't want to give her up because she didn't want to be alone that night. But Brooke really wanted her, and she guilt tripped Haley until she gave in.

"Pamper yourself tonight Hales. Or even a better idea, have phone sex with your husband." she suggested.

"That's a good idea Brooke. I just might do that." Haley said smiling before hopping in her car and driving home.

It was dark out while Haley was driving home. It was a quiet night, and there was very little traffic on the road. Haley didn't see the car turn into her lane without watching for oncoming traffic. She didn't see the driver until it was too late for her to swerve the big black truck. All she could remember was the crash and the world going black.

Nathan laid there on his hotel trying to get a hold of Haley. He found it odd that she wasn't picking up, but chose to believe that she had gone to bed early. He tried to convince himself that there was nothing to worry about, but there was something in the back of his mind that said that something was wrong. A couple hours later his phone started ringing. He glanced at the caller ID to find that it was Brooke.

"Hey Brooke. What's up?" he asked.

"Nathan, oh thank God you answered." she answered freaking out.

"Brooke, what's wrong? What happened? Is Everleigh ok? Is Haley?" he asked starting to panic, he had never heard Brooke this shaken up before.

"No. No nothing's okay. Everleigh is fine. There was an accident. Haley's in a coma." Brooke answered tears falling from her face as she said those words.

The phone fell from Nathan's hand when he heard Brooke utter those words. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak. His wife the most important person in the world was in a coma. Many thoughts ran through his head all at once. Would she live? Would she be okay? What about the babies? Nathan saw Rob glance over at him, when he saw Nathan freeze.

"Nate, you okay?" Rob asked concerned.

"No. My wife was in a car accident." he said.

"Oh my God. Is she okay?" Rob asked.

"No. She's in a coma." Nathan said finally letting a tear escape.

"You need to get out of here. Let me take you to the airport. You need to get back to Tree Hill tonight." Rob said before calling the coach to tell him the plan.

Nathan just sat there trying to convince himself everything would be okay. He couldn't imagine living in a world without Haley.


	25. Chapter 25

this chapter isnt very good, i apologize for any mistakes, i didnt have time to read over it. i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Like a robot Nathan moved around the hotel room gathering his things. Knowing he couldn't drive, Rob drove him to the airport and got him on the first flight out to Tree Hill, which was luckily right away. Nathan thanked his lucky stars for that one.

"Nate just go home and be with your family. Don't worry about basketball, I'll take care of everything here for you okay? You just take care of Haley." Rob assured his friend. Nathan nodded almost imperceptibly and turned to board his plane.

Brooke was panicking, she hated hospitals. She hated them even more when it was someone she cared about in the hospital. She watched people run down hallways, and seen doctors having muted conversations with one another. She wanted to know if they were talking about Haley. Brooke wanted to know anything about what was going on. Haley was her best friend and she couldn't lose her like this. It wasn't fair, that something like this happened to a good person like Haley. Needing something to do, she called home to talk to Lucas. She was worried about Everleigh, even though she was too young to know that her mom was in the hospital. She sat there crying for the next little while until a doctor came out to talk to her.

"Miss? You are here for Haley Scott right?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah." she said looking up.

"I just wanted to let you know that we are taking her into surgery now, and we'll keep you posted." he told her kindly.

"Thank you." Brooke said before putting her face back in her hands and crying

Nathan mechanically stepped off the plane and found his car in the parking lot. He knew that in his current state he would have to be extremely careful, so he paid extra attention to the road while driving to the hospital. Driving gave Nathan something else to worry about while on the few minute drive to Tree Hill hospital. His nerves flew back when he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He ran into the hospital and immediately made his way to the emergency room waiting room where Brooke said she'd be. It didn't take him long to find her. She was sitting on a chair with her head in her hands.

"Brooke?" he said sitting next to her.

"Nathan! I'm so sorry Nathan. The accident was all my fault. I shouldn't have asked her to bring Everleigh over earlier. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me." she cried apologizing profusely.

"Brooke. Brooke! Stop! It's not your fault. It would have happened anyways whether she brought Everleigh over or not. At least Everleigh wasn't in the car with her when she got hit. Everleigh was safe because you wanted to spend the night with her." Nathan assured her.

"But Haley wouldn't have even left the house if I hadn't called her." Brooke told him tears still streaming down her face.

"Yes she would have. She would have gotten bored sitting at home, that she would have went to visit you. The accident would have happened anyway, its not your fault." he tried to tell her.

"okay." Brooke said weakly.

"Now what are they doing with her?" he asked the evident worry coming through in his voice more than ever.

"In surgery. They'll come and alert us when she's out." Brooke told him.

Nathan nodded imperceptibly. "Where's Everleigh?" Nathan asked noticing for the first time that she wasn't there.

"With Lucas and my house. I didn't want her in the hospital." Brooke explained.

"That's a good idea." Nathan said before lapsing into silence. He couldn't help it but he started imaging what life would be like if he lost Haley. It wasn't a world that he ever wanted to live in.

They sat there for what seemed like days, but what could have only been a couple hours when the doctor came back. Nathan saw Brooke jump up, so he followed her when he seen her going towards a doctor.

"You must be Mr. Scott?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah. How is she?" Nathan asked worried.

"She's out of surgery, in intensive care now. You can go in and see her if you wish." the doctor told him.

"I want to see her. I know Brooke does as well." he told the doctor.

"Okay, I will let you both in there. But only you two for now, until she's stable enough to be moved. Okay?" he explained to them. They nodded and followed the doctor into Haley's room. The sight of seeing Haley in a hospital bed looking so broken threatened to destroy Nathan. He took the chair to the left of her bed and took her hand in his. Brooke did the same on her right side. They sat there not speaking for a little while, until Brooke kissed Haley's hand and got up to leave.

"I better get going. I want to stay but it would make Everleigh more comfortable if I was there, and me too." she said patting Nathan's shoulder on her way past. After Brooke left, Nathan leaned forward on his chair and pressed his face into his hands and finally cried out all the tears he had been storing up since he found out about the accident. He looked at his wife so broken in the hospital bed, he didn't hear the doctor come in.

"Mr. Scott, can I speak with you for a minute?" he asked kindly.

"Sure." Nathan said weakly.

"I just thought I'd go over her injuries with you so that we're all on the same page here." the doctor explained.

"ok." Nathan said trying to urge the doctor on.

"Now while I'm not going to be her continuous doctor. Her doctor will be back tomorrow. He is great, he has a medical degree in pregnancy and trauma. Perfect doctor for your current situation. But anyhow, she has several broken ribs and her right leg is broken. We know nothing about her babies yet since she needs to be awake in order to check that. She suffered a lot of trauma so that explains the coma, she'll wale when she's ready." the doctor explained.

"ok." Nathan said again before leaning over and kissing Haley' s hand.

"I'll leave you two alone. Press her button if you need anything." the doctor said before walking away. Nathan sat like that for the next few hours, just holding her hand. Thanking God that at least she was alive.

It was 2 days later and Brooke walked into Haley's hospital room. Haley had been moved to a private room, since they deemed she was no longer in need of intensive care. Brooke saw Nathan sleeping in a chair, in the same clothes he was wearing when he got here two days earlier. She walked over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Nate. Nate. Nate." she said shaking him.

"Brooke?" he answered groggily.

" Any change?" she asked.

"No." Nathan said dejectedly.

"oh. Well I think you need to go home for a while. Haley's family needs to know about this. And you need to change your clothes, shower and maybe eat and sleep." Brooke suggested.

"I cant leave her." Nathan said.

"Just for a while. You need to take care of yourself too. It's not healthy to stay up here all day, Nathan." she suggested.

"Fine." he replied standing up and leaning over to kiss her forehead before walking out the door. Nathan slowly went to his car, and drove over to Brooke and Lucas's to pick up Everleigh. Then he drove home. To further his bad mood, there was a car parking in his driveway that didn't belong there. He picked Everleigh up and carried her into the house. Nathan walked past the couch and seen Rachel sitting there.

"Rachel what are you doing in here?" he demanded.

"Waiting for you. Where have you been?" she asked.

"Busy. Now get out before I call the cops." he demanded.

"what is your problem?" she asked.

"My problem, is that I just got back from the hospital where my wife is fighting for her life, and I come home to find my ex sitting on my couch like she belongs there. Now get out." he told her.

"Fine. I'll leave." she said getting up.

"I want the key back, You shouldn't have a key to my house Rachel." he said holding out his hand. She put the key in his hand before getting up and walking out the front door. Nathan sighed and put Everleigh on the floor. Nathan took the phone and sat down on the couch and started calling Haley's family. The conversation with her parents was the hardest one because they were devastated and intended on coming to Tree Hill right away. The rest were hard but not as hard as that one, Haley's siblings were going to come down on the next flight, but they didn't panic like her parents did. Nathan walked around the house and it felt empty without Haley in it He knew that it was Haley that made their house a home. He sat back down and watched Everleigh play on the floor, she turned and smiled at him,, and it amazing him how she could just keep playing and how she couldn't tell that something had went completely wrong. He started going through the messages on their answering machine. There were four from the high school asking where Haley was. Nathan took a deep breathe and decided that they needed to know about the accident. Nathan hooked Everleigh into her car seat and drove to the school. When they arrived, he took Everleigh and went straight to the office.

"Principal Tuner is in Haley's classroom, since she has been unexcused for the past few days." the secretary told him.

"Thank you." he said and he headed to Haley's classroom to talk with the principal. He paused outside the door and knocked. Principal Turner answered.

"Nathan Scott? Where is your wife?" Turner asked.

"I need to talk to you about that." Nathan confessed while shifting Everleigh slightly.

"Oh." Turner said trying to urge Nathan on.

"A couple days ago, she was in a car accident and is now in a coma. She's been unconscious so therefore unable to call you. I don't know when she'll be back." Nathan said.

"Oh. I'm sorry Nathan, I didn't realize. Do you want to tell her students? They've been asking about her a lot lately. I think they actually miss her." Turner said smiling.

"Sure." Nathan said walking past Principal Turner into the classroom.

"Hey everyone. I need to talk to you all for a minute." he said sitting down on the edge of Haley's desk and seating Everleigh on his lap.

"Where is she?" one boy piped up.

"when is she coming back.?" another student said.

"Is she okay?" came another question from the class.

"Mrs. Scott was in a car accident a couple days ago, and is currently in a coma in the hospital. I don't know when or if she's coming back, she needs to wake up first. Her leg is broken and a few ribs but other than that the injuries are pretty minor, the worst part is her pregnancy. We don't know if the babies are still alive." Nathan said not sparing any details. The class looked on shocked, while Principal Turner just stared silently at Nathan.

"Nathan, I am sorry. I didn't even think that something could have happened to her. I'm sorry for all the voicemails on your home phone." Turner said profusely.

"It's fine. But I have to go, I need to drop Everleigh off with my dad then go back to the hospital. Dan was more than willing to take his granddaughter so his son could be with his wife. Dan had been looking for an opportunity to make things up to Nathan since he had screwed up his relationship with his son. First Nathan went home to grab a bag of Haley's favorite things just in case she woke up. While he was packing there was a knock on his front door. Praying it wasn't Rachel, he opened the door to find Haley's parents.

"Nathan, I didn't expect you to be here." Lydia said.

"I'm just on my way to the hospital. I just wanted to pack some of her favorite things in case she wakes up." Nathan explained.

"How is our baby girl and her babies?" Jimmy asked, his voice shaking.

"Um, technically she's better, but she's still unconscious. Doctor Meyer says she'll wake up on her own time." Nathan said reluctantly , he still wasn't comfortable having Ryan being his wife's doctor in this case.

"Can we come with you?" Lydia asked tears falling down her cheeks, unable to hold them in any longer.

"Of course. Let's go." Nathan told them walking out to his car. Jimmy and Lydia climbed in behind Nathan and together they drove to the hospital.

"So how are you holding up Nathan?" Jimmy asked.

"Sometimes are better than others. The nights are the hardest, especially the ones I don't spend at the hospital with her." he admitted. Jimmy nodded his understanding at Nathan's answer. Once they got to the hospital Nathan walked the familiar trek to the Haley's hospital room. He saw Brooke sitting by her side holding her hand crying. Obviously she still blamed herself for Haley's condition. He could hear her muttering "I'm sorry." over and over again. Nathan walked over to where she was sitting and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Brooke, its not your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself." he told her softly. Brooke nodded and stood up.

"I'll let you guys visit for a while. I'll talk to you later Nate." Brooke said brushing away her tears and leaving the room. Nathan knew it was going to take a while for Brooke to stop blaming herself. Nathan took Brooke's vacated chair and took Haley's hand.

"Hey baby, your parents are here. I know you probably don't want them to worry but no matter what since they are your parents, they will always worry. I'm gonna give you guys some time alone. I'll come visit later baby, I love you." he told her leaning over to kiss her forehead. Nathan got up and walked over to Lydia and Jimmy.

"You guys can talk alone for a while, I'll just be downstairs having a coffee if you need me." Nathan said before leaving the room. Jimmy and Lydia took the chairs on either side of their daughters bed and took her hands. The tears were falling down Lydia's face so Jimmy started muttering encouraging words to Haley. Telling her it was time to wake up among other things. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the sound of someone clearing their throat at the dorrway. Jimmy turned to see their kids, the sound had obviously came from Taylor. They filed into the room except for Taylor.

"I'm only here because they forced me to come. I have no need to see her like this or otherwise." she said coldly, before leaving the room. Everyone knew not to take Taylor's actions to heart, she was always like this no matter the situation, but it always hurt a little bit. Haley's brothers and sisters took turns telling Haley they loved her and squeezing her hand. While the parents looked on proudly.

Taylor ended up downstairs in the cafeteria where she saw Nathan sitting with a cup of coffee.

"Hey Nathan. What's up?" she asked.

"Not much. Just giving Jimmy and Lydia some time alone with Haley." he answered.

"It looks to me like your avoiding going up there. I don't blame you, I didn't like hanging with Haley when she was healthy. It would be even worse now." she said.

"I am not avoiding it. I am having a coffee so your parents and siblings can have alone time with her. Why are you like that" he asked.

"because I don't like her." she said getting up to leave, not wanting to argue with him. Nathan stared at her as she left, he didn't understand how someone could dislike her sister so much.

Soon enough Lydia, Jimmy and Haley's siblings all left. Instead of going right up to Haley's room, he left to let everyone into the house and go check on Everleigh. When he finally got back to the hospital, he stopped outside Haley's room to see Taylor sitting by Haley's bed. He stood there and tried to make out what she was saying.

"Haley, baby sister. I am so sorry for the way I acted towards you your entire life. It's just a defence mechanism, you are the only person I love in this crazy messed up world. You have to come back to me, so I can show you how much I love you, and how much I need you to show me the way. Haley you're my sister, and I love you. I know I have never showed you before but it has always meant everything to me that you've always been there for me. So let me be there for you. I couldn't say this in front of everyone because I cant be weak around them. I know you can here me, so just open your eyes and go back to Nathan. He needs you, your beautiful daughter needs you. I better go baby sis, I'll come back and talk to you tomorrow. I love you." she said turning to see Nathan at the door.

"I heard what you said, I knew you couldn't be as bad as everyone thought you were. Now why don't you stay a while. I'll be back in a few minutes, I just need to go pray for her in the chapel. It's been something I have been doing everyday since the accident." he said leaving the room.

Nathan sat in the chapel and prayed while Taylor talked to Haley. She continued to apologize over and over again to Haley for the way she treated her. Trying her best to urge her to wake up. Taylor was talking about how horrible of a sister she was when she felt Haley's hand move in her own. She looked up to see Haley's eyes opening.

"Oh my God, Haley. You're awake. Thank God. I have to go find Nathan. He'll be so relieved. I'll be right back Hales." Taylor said excitedly. She asked the receptionist where the chapel and followed her directions before she ended up outside a light brown door. She quietly opened it and walked over to where Nathan was sitting.

"Nathan?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." he answered concerned.

"Haley's awake." she told him.


	26. Chapter 26

"Nathan. Haley's awake." Taylor said as she took a seat beside Nathan in the chapel.

"She's awake?" he asked shocked. Taylor nodded with tears brimming in her eyes. Nathan stood up and ran back to Haley's hospital room. He saw her laying in bed looking frail and broken, he could see her chest rising in time with her breathing. He could also see hand resting on her pregnant belly, stroking it tenderly. He moved to sit by her side and took her hand in his. Her eyes were closed and that worried him, maybe she had lapsed back into unconsciousness.

"Haley? Baby open your eyes." he said. He was so relieved when her eyes fluttered open, that tears flooded his eyes.

"Thank God, baby. Thank God you came back to me. I cant believe I almost lost you." he said tearfully.

"Nathan. I love you." she said, needed to say those words.

"I love you too." he said kissing her forehead. She winced slightly a couple minutes later, and he knew she must be feeling pain, so he pressed the button on her wall. A nurse appeared and when she saw that Haley was awake, she left to go get Ryan.

Ryan appeared a couple minutes later, and walked over to Haley's bedside.

"Haley, its nice to see you open your eyes." he said, checking Haley's charts.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" she asked weakly.

"I am your doctor, Haley." he told her.

"No. No you cant be. You're my ex husband." she said, her eyes widening. Nathan took her hand and leaned closer to her.

"Baby, Ryan is your doctor. He has degrees in both pregnancy and trauma. He's been taking care of you, and is probably part of the reason you are still here with me. Please let him help you." he told her whispering in her ear.

"Fine. For you I will let him help me." she muttered.

"Good." he said kissing her lips softly.

"Now that we dealt with that, let us check on your pregnancy, and the state your babies are in, shall we?" Ryan asked wheeling over an ultrasound machine. Ryan moved her hospital gown out of the way so that her stomach was visible. The bruises from where her ribs were broken really worried Nathan, they looked gruesome. Ryan squirted the jelly onto Haley's stomach and started moving the ultrasound piece around her stomach, trying to detect a heartbeat. The room was completely silent, as Ryan searched for heartbeats. Nathan and Haley both grew worried, when they couldn't hear any heartbeats. But then over the silence two sets of equally distinct heartbeats filled the silent room. Ryan looked on happily, and Haley turned and wrapped her arms around Nathan, sobbing.

A few days later, Nathan was packing Haley's small bag. Haley was getting released today and she couldn't be happier. She was told to be extremely careful for the remainder of her pregnancy, and not to overdo anything. Brooke wheeled the necessary wheelchair over to Haley's bedside.

"Brooke, I don't need that. I can use crutches and walk down myself." she told her friend.

"No. It is protocol, you have to use the wheelchair. You have no say in the matter." Brooke said happy that her best friend was going to be just fine.

"Fine." Haley said giving in and letting Nathan pick her up and place her gently in the chair. Brooke took Haley's bag and Nathan wheeled her out of the room and into the elevator.

"This feels so unnecessary. I can walk, I know I can." Haley whined.

"It is necessary. You can walk when you get home, if you insist." Nathan said.

"Fine. Where's Everleigh. I miss my baby girl." Haley said.

"She's with your mom and dad. Their at our house right now." he explained.

"Oh, is Taylor still here? I would love to spend more time with her." Haley said.

"She's staying with us right now. She wanted to help you get back on your feet." he told her. By this time, they were out at his black SUV, Brooke had the front door open, so Nathan picked Haley up and placed her in the front seat. Brooke returned the wheelchair to the front desk, and then climbed in the backseat.

Jimmy, Lydia, Lucas, Everleigh, Taylor, Quinn, Vivian and everyone else were waiting in the front yard for Nathan and Haley to come back. Knowing she would want to attempt to walk, Nathan grabbed the crutches from the back seat and brought them over to the side of the car to help Haley out. She took the crutches in her hand and Nathan eased her to the ground. She was expecting the pain, the first time she stood on her own, in over a week. Nathan kept his hand firmly around her waist to keep her from falling. His attentiveness was starting to bother her, she definitely didn't see herself as some sort of cripple.

"Nathan, I can do it myself. I don't need you to help me." she insisted as she stumbled into the house, with Nathan by her side. Jimmy and Lydia looked at each other, knowing that Haley's stubbornness was going to be a real test of Nathan and Haley's marriage. Nathan was going to want to help her, and Haley wasn't going to want Nathan's help. Her whole life, she had always wanted to do everything herself. By the time they had walked into the living room, and Nathan and Haley were already arguing.

"Haley I am just trying to take care of you. If you remember correctly you were just in a horrible car accident and you just got out of the hospital." he said exasperated.

"I don't need your help, nor do I want it. I can do it on my own." Haley seethed.

"No you cant. You are not supposed to be doing anything. You are supposed to be taking it easy." he told her, trying to lower his voice.

"I know what I'm doing." Haley replied angrily.

"Clearly you don't. If you knew what you were doing, you would not be arguing with me about this." he said

"I know what I'm doing. I know what my body can take. Just leave it alone." she said defiantly.

"Are you really this eager to risk our babies lives? Because that is what you're doing by acting like this." Nathan told her, although immediately regretting the decision to go that route.

"You didn't just go there. I cant believe you just said that to me. You think that I would willingly hurt our unborn children by not taking it easy?" she asked disbelieving.

"It's what you're doing by not taking it easy. You know how easy we could lose the twins?" he asked.

"No its not. Nothing is going to happen. You can just stay out of it. I don't need your help. I don't want you help. And at this moment I don't think I need you at all." she said aiming to hurt him, but immediately feeling bad for snapping like that. Unsure of what emotion was stronger at the moment, regret or anger, she turned and walked away. Officially pissed, Nathan walked upstairs and packed his basketball bag, he decided that since Haley didn't need him, he would go where he was needed. Nathan quickly dialled his coaches number and told him he could be at the game tonight. The coach was concerned, but quickly agreed to put Nathan back in the lineup for tonight. When Nathan came back downstairs, Haley was nowhere to be found, but Jimmy and Lydia were sitting on the couch in deep conversation.

"She's outside on the deck if your looking for her." Jimmy said to Nathan as he walked past.

"I'm not looking for her. I am going to Denver to play basketball, since she doesn't need me." Nathan said.

"She does need you Nathan. She's just stubborn. I promise you, she will come around." Lydia said soothingly.

"Right now it doesn't matter. It wont do us any good for me to be here, it'll just make our issues worse." he said.

"Nathan, I know that she was in the wrong in your argument earlier. But don't give up on our girl. She needs you." Lydia told him.

"You heard that?" Nathan asked.

"I think the entire neighbourhood heard that. She yelled the entire time." Jimmy said wincing.

"Sorry. But it doesn't matter. She thinks she can take care of herself. I'm going to let her do it." Nathan said before grabbing his car keys and leaving.

Jimmy looked at his wife in concern.

"They'll fix it. Their marriage will be repaired, I know it." Lydia said soothingly to her husband. A few minutes later, the patio doors opened and closed. They heard Haley's crutches on the floor.

"Where's Nathan?" she asked.

"Gone." Jimmy said, hoping to instil some worry in his daughter, over the way she treated her husband. It was odd, but Jimmy always thought that he would always defend his daughter, but this time he was defending Nathan.

"Gone? Where did he go?" panic swirling around Haley.

"He left because you don't need him." he said leaving some parts out, hoping that Haley would realize her mistakes.

"He cant just leave. He has a responsibility to us. He has Everleigh. He has me. He has our unborn children. He cant just leave." panic creeping through Haley's voice.

"You took away that responsibility. He took Everleigh with him." Jimmy said, he was happy Nathan took Everleigh, she didn't need to be around her mom when she was like this.

"He took my baby? Where did they go?" she asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Denver. He didn't say when they're coming back." Jimmy said. Haley sunk down into the big chair in their living room. She knew that she should have taken back what she had told him. She had never meant what she said. Realizing what she needed, she picked up the phone and dialled the familiar phone number.

Nathan was driving towards the airport when he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, and glanced at the number. When he saw that it was Haley, he pressed ignore and put the phone back in his pocket. He was still too pissed to talk to her. He wanted her to realize her mistakes, and maybe realize how much she needed them. He could hear Everleigh talking away in the back seat. He loved how no matter what was going on, she was happily oblivious. Nathan pulled into a parking space, and grabbed the bag, and Everleigh and went into the airport. They didn't have a long wait for their flight, since it was booked at last minute. When it was time to board, Nathan took Everleigh and left Tree Hill.

Haley was shocked. He wouldn't even answer her call, she must have hurt him more than she thought she did. Seeing no other option, she called Rob to see if he heard from him. He picked up after a couple rings.

"Hello." he greeted.

"Hey, Rob its Haley." she said.

"Haley. How are you? I hear things are pretty tense with Nathan right now." he said sympathetically.

"Yeah they are. You haven't heard from him have you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I talked to him right before he boarded the plane." he admitted.

"Do you know when he's coming home. I need him." she confessed.

"I know you do. But he's pretty pissed right now. I wouldn't count on seeing him or Everleigh for a few days at least." he told her.

"A few days. Okay. Will you ask him to call me?" she asked.

"I'll try. But don't count on it, okay? Like I said he is extremely pissed right now." he warned her.

"Okay. Thanks Rob. Bye." she said hanging up.

A couple hours later, Nathan arrived at the hotel he was sharing with Rob as usual. Rob was sitting on the bed watching TV when Everleigh and Nathan walked into the room.

"Hey Nate. Just so you know, your wife called me." he said.

"She's being persistent." Nathan observed.

"Yeah, she said to tell you to call her." Rob told him.

"Nah, I'm not ready to talk to her yet. I'll talk to her when we go home in a few days, by then I should have cooled down." he said putting Everleigh on the bed with Rob. Since they had practice in an hour, Nathan went to shower and get ready. Once he was ready, he, Rob and Everleigh drove over to the gym. The whole team was happy to see Nathan. He took Everleigh over to where Rob's wife was sitting already and handed Everleigh over to her.

"Can you watch Everleigh for me for a while?" he asked.

"Of course. I love hanging with Everleigh." she said smiling.

"Thanks Crystal." he said before running back out to join his team mates.

"Nathan's on daddy duty today?" one of the guys teased.

"Yeah, I am. I'm always on daddy duty." he stated.

"So I guess you wont be coming out with us tonight huh?" another player asked.

"As much as I would love to let loose tonight with you guys after the day I've had, I cant. I'm spending the night with my girl." he said smiling. Everleigh could always make him smile, that was one of the many things he loved about his daughter.

Haley sat at home, watching TV missing Nathan and Everleigh, waiting for the phone to ring. It was already late, so she assumed he wasn't calling. Everyone else was already asleep, and Haley couldn't imagine sleeping in hers and Nathan's bed without him by her side. So instead she stretched out on the couch and fell asleep.

The days went by slowly, by now he had been gone 4 days. She watched his game on TV, and her heart ached because she missed him so much. She was following her doctors orders to a T, and had been figuring out how to apologize to Nathan. There wasn't much else to do. She had hung out with Taylor and Quinn quite a bit, but the others had all gone home, except for her parents who were going to wait until they knew everything was alright between Haley and Nathan. Brooke had come by often to check up on her, and for that she was grateful. Haley knew that Brooke held herself responsible for the accident, and tried to convince her many times that it wasn't her fault. Haley was happy though, Brooke had called earlier to tell her that Nathan was coming home today, his flight would land in an hour approximately. It had took a little coaxing but finally Brooke gave in and agreed to drive Haley to the airport to see Nathan and Everleigh.

The plane had finally landed, he was happy to be home. He knew it was time he talked to Haley, and they worked out their issues. He however was not expecting to see her sitting on a chair waiting for them to get off the plane. He had his own car here, he didn't know why someone would be here to see them. The only person he told was Brooke that he was coming home, he also told her that he didn't need a ride. Everleigh seen her mother and ran to where she was sitting.

Haley heard Everleigh's unmistakeable voice call to her, so she turned to wrap her arms around her daughter. She saw Nathan follow closely behind. Haley kissed the top of Everleigh's head and used her crutches to help her stand up.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked when he reached her.

"Brooke agreed to drive me. I have needed to talk to you for the past four days, I couldn't wait any longer." she said.

"Are you going to insult me anymore?" he asked.

"No. I'm so sorry Nathan. I knew all along that you were right, I just couldn't admit it. I didn't want to be dependent on anyone. I'm stubborn and stupid. And I didn't mean anything I said to you. Least of all the I didn't need you. Because I do need you. I need you all the time, I need you for everything. These past four days were hell, and I realized how much I need you. It's been said that you don't realize what you have until it's gone, and that's true. I didn't realize how much I need you until you weren't there." she said tears flooding her eyes.

"Hales, its alright. Somewhere deep inside I knew that you didn't mean what you said. I love you Hales." he said softly.

"I love you to." she said before wrapping her arms around his neck as much as her large baby bump would allow and tenderly press her lips to his. Everleigh smiled up at her parents.

"Let's get you home." Nathan said before picking up Everleigh and his bag and leading his family out to the car.


	27. Chapter 27

this chapter is sooo short. it is also not very good, its kinda just a filler chapter, and i dont like it at all. read and review. Also this story only has a couple of chapters, most likely one or two, depends. Read and review.

* * *

It was a week after she was released from the hospital, and Haley was dying of boredom.

"There's got to be something that I can do. I'm so bored. Normally, I would be teaching my Literature class right now." she told Nathan exasperated.

"You'll be fine babe. Tell you what. I'll call Ryan, and ask him if you can go back to work, as long as you follow your restrictions while you'll there." he suggested.

"Oh my God, that would be awesome. I miss my students." she said excitedly.

"I know you do." he said smiling. Nathan turned and grabbed his cell from the table and called Ryan. Haley watched the conversation eagerly, praying that she would be allowed to return to work. When Nathan hung up, Haley stared at him questioningly.

"Well?" she asked.

"Ryan says, you can return to school, as long as you keep walking to a minimum, and you stay in your chair the entire time." he said.

"That's so great. Now I'm excited." she said smiling. Her smile still took his breath away.

Haley spent the rest of the day preparing herself to go back to work. She marked the essays that had still not been handed back. Nathan watched her intently reading essays, wearing baggy pyjama's, with her hair pulled back. To him she had never looked more beautiful. Even at 8 months pregnant, she was still sexy as hell. He watched her intently reading an essay, and couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she shouldn't be going back to work. She would be giving birth in around a month, right now, she should be on maternity leave. But Haley had insisted that she wanted to do this, and he wanted to support her.

Haley went to bed early that night, wanting to be prepared for tomorrow. When her alarm went off that morning, she reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and went to wash up and dress for school. Nathan got up shortly after, and went downstairs to make some coffee. He walked into the kitchen to see Jimmy and Lydia sitting there drinking coffee.

"Good morning, how long have you guys been up?" he asked.

"Just a little while. We made coffee, you want some?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah. Can you watch Everleigh for me, for a while? I have to take Haley to work. She's insisting on going back to work, I agreed as long as she stays seated in her desk the whole time." Nathan explained.

"No problem. We love our granddaughter." Lydia said staring at the little girl in the highchair to her left.

"Thanks. I shouldn't be too long." he said kissing Everleigh's forehead. By this time Haley had made her way down the stairs and was waiting for Nathan.

"Now, you call me immediately if you start feeling tired, or anything. I don't want you pushing yourself too hard." Nathan said to Haley as they were driving.

"Nathan, I'm fine. I'll call you if I start feeling anything." she assured him, placing her hand on his arm.

"Good. Because there are three things in this car right now, that I cant live without. You, and our unborn twins." he told her honestly.

"I'll take car of myself." she said softly. By this time they were parking at the front of the school, and Nathan took her hand and helped her into the school. They got to her class, and Haley could hear the sounds of her students. She had gotten here a little bit late, and knew that Principal Turner was covering her classes for her. Nathan opened the door to the classroom, and pulled Haley in the room.

"Haley! It's nice to see you." Principal Turner said happily.

"Nice to see you too Principal Turner. Um, my doctor said I could come back to work if I wanted." Haley stated.

"That's great. Your class missed you." he said standing up to move from Haley's chair. Haley sank down into the chair. Nathan leaned over and kissed her goodbye.

"I'll be here to pick you up later." he said softly.

"Thank you, Nathan. I love you." she said.

"I love you too. I'll see you later." he said turning to leave.

Principal Turner, left and closed the door behind him. The students all sat there quietly, waiting for instructions.

"Hello, everyone. It's great to be back." she said.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Scott." one student said.

"Thank you. Now why don't I hand back your essays from last month." she said, starting to call out names. One by one her students came up to the desk to collect their essays.. Once everyone had theirs, she starting explaining, how the essays were marked, and what their grade meant.

"Now everyone take out a pencil. For the rest of the class, you are going to write a paragraph, or essay or whatever on a topic of my choosing. You will not be marked on anything except for grammatical things. You're topic is, "What would you do if you only had a short time to live?" You have the rest of class to write it. Because I know what I would do if I was as close to death as I was, and I want to know how you would deal if you had been where I was a week ago. Not sure if I would live or if I would die." she told her class seriously while absentmindedly stroking her belly. The class was silent, and Haley enjoyed the silence. She watched her students ponder her question, trying to figure out how to answer. The class was silent for the rest of the period, and Haley almost jumped out of her skin when the bell rang signalling the end of the period. All the students left their papers on the corner of Haley's desk as they filed past on their way out. It didn't take long but the next class filed in, she had instructed this class to do the same project.

"What if I don't want to?" Jordan, one of the students asked.

"It's not an option. You will do what I ask you to." Haley warned.

"I don't want to. And you cant make me." he taunted.

"Jordan, do I have to ask you to leave the room, because we both know what will happen if that happens." she said

", what can you do exactly? You cant even walk, what makes you think you can control us, if we don't want to do something." he sneered.

The rest of the class looked impressed by Jordan's words.

"_I have an idea, why don't we all take the rest of the class off everyone? Let's go and relax the rest of the period." he suggested. Everyone started getting up and gathering their things, and Haley knew that if she couldn't control them today, then Nathan wouldn't let her return tomorrow. _

"_Everyone sit down, now." Haley said standing up. _

_Jordon just laughed and motioned for the door, when he opened it, he came face to face with Nathan. _

"_Um, hey. Where are all of you off to?" he asked curiously. _

"_Ummm, Mrs. Scott let us all go early." Jordan said unconvincingly. _

"_Is that right?" he said glancing at Haley, so subtly shook her head at him. _

"_I think that she didn't. I know Haley, and I know she wouldn't let you go, so I suggest you get back to your desks and listen to your teacher." he said pointing to the desks. Everyone reluctantly sat down, and Nathan moved to Haley's side. _

"_How are you feeling?" he asked softly. _

"_Fine. All my other classes were complete angels." she said. _

"_That's good." he said glancing at his watch, and seeing that the day was almost over. _


	28. Chapter 28

Here it is, the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story. And a huge thank you to all those people who reviewed. I'm thinking of doing a sequel, let me know what you think.

* * *

Time went by quickly, and Haley's due date fast approached. By this point she couldn't wait to have these babies, it was getting to be very difficult to walk. There was only so much waddling that she could take before she went completely crazy. Just to be safe Brooke was spending the next little while with Haley and Nathan to take care of Everleigh until the twins arrived.

"I bet you're finally ready to be rid of that belly, aren't you Hales?" Brooke asked as they sat watching Dirty Dancing for the billionth time.

"Oh yeah. I haven't seen my feet in the longest time. I'm afraid I'm gonna trip on them or something." Haley said smiling, while gently rubbing her huge bump.

"I bet. You know what Hales? We have watched this movie at least once a week since we were thirteen." Brooke said.

"I know. This is one tradition I never want to end. Just us girls watching our favorite movie together. It's nice that Nathan takes Everleigh out on these nights." Haley said smiling broadly.

"Well I think Nathan really enjoys his one on one time with his princess too. It's not only us that benefits Hales." Brooke said.

"I know he does. I have never seen someone light up, the way Nathan does when he see's Everleigh, or vice versa. It's amazing to see." Haley sighed.

"I have." Brooke said.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"I have seen the way Nathan looks at you. I have seen him walk into the house upset, and bitter, but when he sees you a smile lights up his face, and it looks like there was never anything wrong." Brooke enthused.

"He has that effect on me too." Haley smiled at her best friend.

"That's love." Brooke said laying her head on her lifelong best friends shoulder. The two girls turned their attention back to the love story in Dirty Dancing.

Nathan and Everleigh were at the Rivercourt. Nathan watched smiling as Everleigh kicked a basketball around the ground. He watched as she picked up the ball and carried it over to Nathan, he stood up knowing what she wanted. He picked her up and carried her over to the basket. Once she was right by the basket she pushed the ball through the hood.

"Yay!" she squealed.

"Everleigh scored, Everleigh scored!" Nathan cheered running around the court with Everleigh on his shoulders. Every time after she scores for the first time, she demands to do it over and over again, and Nathan loves it. He had always thought that when and if he ever had kids it would be a son. A son that he could teach basketball too, but fate had a different plan and gave him the most beautiful little girl in the world. And this little girl was interested in basketball. He couldn't believe how good his life turned out to be, a couple years earlier he was watching Ryan and Haley begin their lives together. That nearly killed him, because although he'd been happy for his best friend, his unrequited love for Haley made it hard to see Ryan touch her or kiss her. But now, he was with Haley, and although he felt bad for what happened, he wouldn't take it back. The end result meant way too much to him. He now had everything that he never knew he wanted back then when he was a different person.

"You know what Hales, I used to envy you. I used to wish I was you. I used to be so jealous of you, when you and Nathan first got together." Brooke confessed quietly after the movie ended.

"You what?" Haley asked shocked.

"I was jealous. Now back then Lucas and I were having a couple issues. We blamed each other for me not being able to get pregnant. And when I saw that you were pregnant, I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to be the only one not pregnant. But now I'm not anymore. You deserve this happiness." Brooke said squeezing Haley's hand.

"Brooke, are you guys still trying?" Haley asked.

"We don't need to anymore. I'm pregnant Hales. I found out today, I haven't even told Lucas yet. I'm so excited." Brooke said tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh Brooke. I'm so happy. It's your turn to be the girl with the baby." Haley said wrapping her arms around her crying best friend.

"Thank you Hales. I'm gonna need you through this. I don't know if I'll be able to do this by myself. Pregnancy is such a big deal and I don't know if I'm strong enough." Brooke said sobbing into her shoulder.

"You are strong enough Brooke. You are the strongest person I know. You're going to be a great mother." Haley consoled her friend.

Nathan and Everleigh walked into the house to find Haley and Brooke crying together on the couch.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" he asked panic stricken.

"Yeah everything's perfect. It's perfect." Haley said standing up to embrace her husband.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked still worried.

"We're girls. We cry sometimes." Haley said smiling, not wanting to say Brooke's good news.

"Nathan, I'm pregnant. And I have no idea how to tell Lucas. We gave up on trying, and now here I am. Pregnant." Brooke said excitedly, all traces of tears being replaced by a radiant happiness.

"Wow. You're pregnant. And you haven't told Luke yet. I would just come right out and say it the way you told me just now. In fact, he should be here in a few minutes. He met us at the Rivercourt and said he missed you so I invited him over for the night." Nathan said.

"Oh goody, my husband is coming." Brooke said excitedly. A couple minutes later Lucas walked through the door, and immediately Brooke ran over and leaped into his arms.

"Hey babe. Happy to see me?" he asked smiling.

"Always. Now I have some wonderful news. You may want to sit down." she said gesturing to the couch where Nathan was now seated beside Haley.

"What's going on Brooke?" Lucas asked cautiously, since the last time she was this happy she had blown a ton of money on an antique set of dishes.

"This is going to sound crazy. And unexpected. But here is goes. I'm pregnant. I found out today." she rambled.

"You're what?" he asked shocked.

"I'm pregnant. We're pregnant. We're gonna have a baby?" Brooke said happily.

Lucas couldn't say a word, instead he jumped up and kissed Brooke with everything he had.

"Okay, ew. I don't like seeing my brother and his wife going at it in my living room. I'm going to bed, Hales you coming?" he said standing up.

"Yeah. Enjoy the rest of your night you guys. I remember the night I told Nathan I was pregnant with Everleigh. That was a good night." she said smiling at the memories.

"Good night Hales, Nate." Brooke and Lucas said in unison before sinking down into the couch.

Once Haley was settled in bed, Nathan climbed into his side and Haley instinctively snuggled up closer to him.

"I'm so happy for Brooke and Lucas. They deserve some happiness." she said rubbing her stomach when a particularly painful pain shot across her stomach.

"They do. Hales are you okay. You keep wincing." he asked concerned.

"It's alright. I've just been having contractions for the past few hours. They're still really far apart though. We still have time." she assured him.

"Okay, let me know when you're ready." he said.

"I will." she said before laying back and closing her eyes.

A few hours later, Haley shook Nathan, trying to wake him up.

"Nathan. Nathan! It's time." she said as he stirred. He was out of bed like a shot, grabbing her bag and helping her get up. She put her jacket on, and hobbled out of the room behind Nathan. Nathan scribbled a note for Brooke and Lucas, then helped Haley out to the car.

"Nathan hurry up." Haley said bracing herself through another contraction.

"I'm hurrying." he said pulling out of the garage and speeding down the street.

"Can we get there, like maybe today?" she asked seethingly.

"I'm hurrying." he said for what felt like the thousandth time, while speeding up even more.

"Nathan! Are you trying to kill us. You're going to fast." she shrieked.

"Just calm down Hales. I know you're in pain, but you can do this. In just a few hours you'll be holding our beautiful babies. Just calm down." he said soothingly.

"Sorry Nathan. I'm just eager to meet them." she said smiling and reaching over to touch his arm.

"I know Haley." he said smiling at her as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He ran in to get a wheelchair, and wheeled it out to where she was sitting hunched over in the car. He eased her into the chair and wheeled her into the hospital.

Once inside the hospital, a nurse took them into room immediately because of how far along her labour was. The next couple hours went by slowly. Every little while a nurse would come in and check to see how dilated she was. Haley wanted this over with. She was beginning to question her sanity at wanting a natural child birth. The pain was getting to be almost too much, when the nurse came back in and declared that it was time to get the doctor. A few minutes later Ryan appeared in the doorway.

"The nurse says you're ready to push Haley. Are you ready?" he said taking a seat between her legs. Haley nodded weakly.

"Okay, when I say push. Give me a big push." he said. Upon Ryan's instruction she started pushing. After several pushes a cry filled the room.

"Congratulations, baby boy. Now just a few more pushes then you can hold your babies." he said handing the baby off too the nurse. A few more pushes later, another cry filled the room.

"Congratulations, a baby girl." he said as he wiped his brow and stood up. As the nurses cleaned up the babies, another nurse cleaned up Haley. After a little while the nurses brought over the babies and handed them too Haley.

"Welcome to the world James Lucas Scott and Naleigh Breyton Scott." she said through tear filled eyes.


End file.
